CICATRICES
by JILLVALENTINESS
Summary: TERRIFIC... Por que una herida deja CICATRICES.
1. CICATRICES 1

CAPÍTULO 1.

Rostros Nuevos.

Me negué a cruzar palabras con mi padre, Nos encontrábamos en el automóvil de la familia. Él al ver mi actitud también se mantuvo callado, pero se notaba lo tenso que estaba en su cuerpo. Sin tomarle importancia recosté mi cabeza hacia atrás, realmente no me interesaba mirar nada por la ventana, solo quería olvidarme de mi familia. Cerré mis ojos y para variar me quede dormido.

—Despierta, Terrunce. Hemos llegado—. Dijo Richard con voz fuerte y enfado. Me levante estirando mi cuerpo, miré a mi alrededor.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclamé confundido. —¿Qué significa esto?—. Trataba de calmarme. Este lugar no es ninguna de las propiedades de mi padre.

—Este es tu nuevo hogar —dijo Richard. No podía creer lo que me estaban haciendo.

—¿Es una jodida broma, ¿verdad? —exclamé.

—No Terrunce, ya es tiempo que te comportes como un GrandChester. —Era claro que se deshacía de mi, no era más que un estorbo para la familia. Sin ninguna duda lo entendí.

—Buenos días—Saludó una mujer que había llegado a nosotros, vestía un traje elegante. Tenía acento inglés perfecto.

—¿Tú debes ser Terrunce GrandChester? —me preguntó, pero no respondí.

—Bien, Vendrás con migo —no era una pregunta, y eso me molestó aún más—. Mi nombre es Grace, soy la rectora del instituto. Tom lleva las maletas del señor GrandChester a la habitación 48—. Mire a Tom, era un joven como de mi edad, parecía buena persona. Recogió mis maletas y se adentró en la enorme edificación.

—Bien señor GrandChester —Grace se dirigió a mi padre que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio—. Qué tenga buen viaje —se despidió la rectora. Yo ni siquiera me volví a mirarlo, en estos momentos odiaba a mi familia, por suerte pronto seré mayor de edad. y haré lo que quiera de mi vida. Tengo mi propio dinero y acciones en las empresas GrandChester, gracias a mi abuelo.

Ahora estoy de interno en uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de Inglaterra, aquí se encuentran los hijos de las familias más adineradas, importantes mafiosos disfrazados de empresarios. Realmente el internado deslumbra.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que tomara el control en el internado. Algunos me tenían miedo, el historial de la familia GrandChester pesaba y aplastaba a todas las familias de los mocosos aquí adentro. Mi tío Isaac tiene negocios con los Rusos, pero eso nadie tiene por que saberlo,

Me volví el chico más importante, él popular, él bueno, él malo, en mi podrías tener un amigo, o enemigo, formé un grupo éramos tres chicos, los más peleados por las chicas. Tenía poco tiempo cuando las chicas se me ofrecieron, pero una llamó mi atención. Era toda brunette... Su nombre es Susan Miller. Pase cinco meses agradables con ella, pero ya comienza aburrirme.

—¡Dicen que es Americana...!

—¡Yo escuché que está bien buena...!

—¡Qué es una diosa...!

Se empezaron a escuchar cuchicheos en los pasillos acerca de una chica americana que había llegado ayer. Seguramente otra niña tonta. No le di importancia, ya estaría a mis pies y sin hacer nada.

Ahora me encuentro esperando a Grace, la rectora. Que tardaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a esperar

—Terrence. No toleraré una indisciplina más, necesitas presentarte a tus clases a la hora que está en el horario—empezó a decir Grace en cuanto entro a su oficina. —Entendido, o tendré que tomar medidas extremas con usted.

—Eso es todo—. No espere respuesta, me levante de la silla y salí del lugar. No soy un niño bueno, y Grace no puede hacer nada. Las donaciones que da mi familia son muy grandes...

Iba viendo un video en mi celular, mientras me dirigía a la clase de Gramática, cuando una rubia se cruzó en mi camino. Era la americana

—Vaya, vaya... Las pecas caminan...

Había quedado huérfana, hacia un mes. Mi padre murió de leucemia. Afortunadamente me dejó una muy buena posición económica. El único problema es que soy menor de edad, y no sabía que iba a pasar con migo. Albert mi novio, me dijo que todo estaría bien. Y confío en él. Albert es quince años mayor que yo, pero eso no me importa. Siempre lo he amado. Lo conocí cuando comenzaba a trabajar en el bufete de abogados de mi padre, el más importante de América. Ahora es mío. Pero tomare el control cuando tenga la mayoría de edad. Sin embargo algo que me molesta, Albert ha cambiado con migo. Después de la muerte de mi padre no lo he vuelto a ver, no entiendo ¿por qué?. Hice memoria.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y sin darme cuenta había oscurecido, ademas comenzaba a llover, había decidido caminar un poco en el vecindario. Tal vez miraba a algún amigo, por lo regular estas salidas las hago con mi padre. Cuando regrese a casa, iba mojada de mi ropa por la lluvia, me entere que mi padre se sentía mal, me asuste mucho, pero inmediatamente el personal de la casa me dijo que ya estaba bien y que se encontraba descansando en su habitación. En ese mismo instante llegó Albert suspiré... al ver a mi bombón. Aunque cmenzaba a sentirme muy cansada y de pronto tenía mucho frío.

—Hola hermosa —dijo mi novio en cuanto me vio. —¿Te sientes bien?

—No. —Respondí, y no mentía la verdad me sentía fatal.

—Haber déjame verte —Albert tocó mis mejillas que estaban un poco sonrosadas y calientes—. Si, tienes fiebre.

—Necesito ver a papá. Se puso mal.

—Yo estaré aquí. Tu necesitas descansar. Tu padre se comunicó con migó, para hablar sobre algunos temas importantes, así que no te preocupes pequeña —acepté, por que realmente creí que me iba a morir.

En cuanto llegue a mi habitación. Cambie mi ropa y me puse una pijama de algodón. En cuanto toque la cama, me quede dormida.

—Nena te traje comida. —Albert me despertó y puso frente a mi un plato de sopa de pollo.

—No tengo hambre.

—No me importa si no tienes hambre, tienes que comer. Es más siéntate —me ordenó. No soy una bebé. Albert metía la sopa en mi boca haciéndome un montón de boberías.

—Aver... abre boquita que allí viene tu pollito, aver, aver... ¡Aaaaa! —expresó muy gracioso, no resistí, abrí mi boca y tragué.

—Buena niña —sonreí

—Ya no quiero más... —odiaba las sopas.

—Ahora toma esto— Albert puso en la palma de mi mano dos pastillas—. Te harán sentir mejor —desconfiada me las pasé.

—¿Como está papá? —estaba preocupada.

—No te preocupes —fue su respuesta—, tienes que descansar yo estoy aquí —me acobijó.

—Te quedas hasta que me duerma.

—Claro hermosa.

Me desperté ya muy tarde, pero no miento me sentía mucho mejor. Me di cuenta que había dormido toda la noche, eran las seis y siete minutos de la mañana. Me levante de la cama y fui al baño para darme una ducha.

Salí de mi habitación fui a ver a papá. Estaba por entrar a la habitación de papá cuando la puerta se abrió y Albert mi novio salió.

—Hey... buenos días hermosa —me saludó.—Buenos días —respondí. Me di cuenta que tenía sus ojos azules un poco enrojecidos, intenté mirarlo directamente a la cara pero me evitó.

—Debo salir... nos vemos luego. —Me dió un besó en mi mejilla y se marchó. Estuvo en el funeral de papá. Pero como nuestra relación era un secreto no pude acercarme a él...

Desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver. Solo envía mensajes cuando es necesario y solo son para darme alguna indicación o alguna noticia importante.

—Señorita Candy White. — Miré a la profesora directamente a los ojos.

—Me podría repetir la pregunta. —Toda la clase se rió.

—¡Necesita poner atención! —exclamó un poco molesta—. O tendré que enviarla a la oficina —me amenazó.

Acaso no entendía mi situación.

—Disculpe, profesora, no volverá a pasar—. Mi realidad era muy fea.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, estaba muy triste, así que le mande un mensaje a Albert con este ya serían muchos mensajes sin contestación. Lo extraño mucho.

 _¿_ Por que estas haciendo esto _?_ \- Presione enviar.

Mientras esperaba a que mi bombón, ósea mi novio Albert, me respondiera... Recordé mi vida y en lo que hemos vivido Albert y yo. El es mío, no me importa que sea mayor que yo, aunque él dice que eso es un problema. Nadie sabe de nuestra relación, por qué él así lo quiere, pero yo no lo niego, ni lo oculto. Nos hicimos novios a escondidas de mi padre. Pero yo se que papá lo sabía, aunque nunca hablamos del tema.

La enfermedad de mi padre estaba en el último trance. Por eso no pudimos hacer nada. Realmente mi padre nunca se quejó. Nunca hubo ningún síntoma. Cayó en cama el día que yo enfermé de la gripe, y a los dos días murió. Mi padre me enseñó de todo en la vida, era mi mejor amigo, pedía mis opiniones y me daba los mejores consejos, nunca me ocultó nada. Pero lo que no hizo fue enseñarme a vivir sin él. Y lo extraño mucho.

Soy popular en la escuela por mi belleza, muchas me envidian y tratan de hacerme pasar un infierno. La mitad del colegio varonil quiere salir con migo. Pero yo solo quiero a mi bombón. Cuando lo vi por primera vez tenía seis años, desde ese día mi corazón fue de él. Aunque él no lo sabía conocí a muchas de sus novias y me torturaba que no se fijara en mí. Fue hasta que cumplí catorce años que me miró diferente, y no solo él, sino toda la escuela. Mi cuerpo había cambiado drásticamente. Regresábamos de las vacaciones de verano, nadie creía en mi belleza natural, tuve que ir a la playa y enseñar mi cuerpo, para que me dejaran de llamar la barbie de plástico. Después de eso me hice la más popular.

El sonido de mi teléfono me regresó a mi triste realidad, mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido cuando vi que era un mensaje. Un texto de mi bombón.

 _Candy. Tuve que viajar a Inglaterra. Pero prepara tus maletas por que viajarás, George va por ti._

No podía parar de brincar, mi corazón baila de alegría. Pronto estaré con mi bombón.

—Aquí está los documentos que pediste Albert.

—Todo está en orden con el juez — le pregunte a George y esperaba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—Todo está en perfecto orden. .

—Bien, George. Asegúrate de que esté listo el avión privado de Candy a primera hora, por favor.

—Por supuesto Albert.

Le envié un mensaje a Candy, para hacerle creer que viajaría a encontrarse con migo, en Inglaterra, El viaje es verdad, pero lo que no se imagina es el lugar a dónde irá. Lo hago por que es lo mejor para ella, según su padre. Creo que el señor White estaba enterado de nuestra amistad cercana, por una parte, hacer que se aleje de mí, quizá sea lo mejor para los dos. Candy me gusta mucho, no se si la amo, por otra parte la edad que nos separa es demasiado grande.

Me aseguraba de tener todo listo para mi viaje, mis documentos están en manos de George, mi bombón pensó en todo. La desesperación para verlo era exagerada y no pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente me movía de un lado para otro, la verdad quería pedirle al piloto que pusiera toda la velocidad en el avión pero no sabía si era seguro, así que me puse a leer una revista..

Cuando por fin llegamos, vi a un hombre con un carro muy elegante esperándonos en el aeropuerto. Sonreí, pronto lvería a mi novio. El viaje en el carro se me empezaba hacer muy largo, no supe a qué horas me había quedado dormida..

—Candy... despierta... —escuché mi nombre entre la bruma de mi sueño. Me removí para acomodarme mejor? Pero inmediatamente sentí palmaditas en mi hombro, escuché otra vez mi nombre,

—¡Candy! Hemos llegado... —Anunció George, quería pedirle que no me molestara, pero entonces recordé y me levante como un resorte, estiré mi cuerpo cuando baje del coche, mire a mi alrededor, pero algo no estaba bien. «¡Qué carajos!»

—¿Qué significa esto, George? —Hable con tiento, Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

—Este es tu nuevo hogar, Candy. —respire agitadamente intentando no perder el control.

—Estas de broma, George, ¿verdad?—. Mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no ldeje caer ninguna. Él, Mi Albert ósea mi novio, mi bombóm,me había hecho esto. No entiendo por qué. ¿Es que acaso soy un estorbo para él?

—Lo siento, Candy —dijo George—. El señor William espera que entiendas que es lo mejor para ti, pero pronto vendrá a verte y te llamará todas las noches— Agarre mi teléfono y lo aventé, botaron varios pedazos de plástico por todos lados, George me miro con boca abierta pero no pudo decir nada, Por qué en ese momento se acercó una mujer que vestía muy elegante. Se que de todos modos lo voy a perdonar, pero ahorita estoy muy enojada con mi bombóm.

—Bienvenida tú debes ser Candy White— asentí. Mire a la mujer, tenía acento inglés perfecto. Ella era súper, demasiado elegante. —Tom por favor lleva las maletas de la señorita al dormitorio treinta —mire a Tom, parecía una buena persona.

—Mi nombre es Grace y soy la rectora del instituto— se presentó la elegante mujer—, Podrías acompañarme, Candy. —asentí y la seguí.

Grace, después de darme algunas instrucciones, me llevo a mi habitación, Según me dijo Grace por ser domingo no había muchos estudiantes. Observe la fachada del lugar. Era. Muy grande y feo, los ventanales le daban una airé fantasmagórico. Eso sí muy refinado.

Me sentía triste, pero no llore. No mire nada en mi dormitorio, solo me tire en la cama cerré mis ojos para no llorar, desde que papá se fue solo quiero tener mis ojos cerrados, por suerte me volví a dormir...

Unos golpes en la puerta me levantaron. Mire a mi alrededor, por un momento me sentí perdida, el lugar se me hizo muy extraño, pero otros golpes en la puerta me hicieron volver a mi triste realidad. Soy huérfana. Sin ganas me levante y fuí a ver quien madrugaba tan temprano.

—Buenos días señorita Candy. Han traído esto para usted—. Era Tom y traía una pequeña caja en sus manos que me dio inmediatamente. Le di las gracias a Tom y cerre la puerta, y rápidamente supe de quien era el regalo. Me había mandado un nuevo teléfono. Moría por mandarle un mensaje y pedirle que no me hiciera esto, pero mire la hora. Eran las cinco de la mañana, seguramente mi bombón está durmiendo. ¿Tom no duerme? Me pregunté. Yo ya no tenía sueño. Últimamente duermo más, No se por qué. Ah... si es por que mi papá me dejó sola en este mundo cruel... Decidí darme una ducha ya no podía dormir de todos modos. Al salir del baño me di cuenta que comparto habitación con alguien más. Pronto conocería a mi compañera.

Me puse lo primero que encontré en mis maletas ya tendría tiempo de acomodar mi ropa, ahorita necesitaba seguir las instrucciones que me dio Grace el día anterior.

Salí y busqué un mapa,

« _aquí y aquí »_

Bien memorice el camino y mientras iba, ingresé a mis redes sociales me di cuenta que solo tenía un contacto. El número de mi bombón. No podía esperar más y redacte un mensaje de texto.

« _Por favor, explícame por qué me apartas de tu lado»_

Estaba por presionar enviar en la pantalla de mi celular. Cuándo un idiota me pegó...

—Vaya, Vaya... las pecas caminan—. ¿Qué demonios...? Le pasa a este Adonis..

Continuará...


	2. CICATRICES 2

CAPÍTULO 2. Popularidad.

Estaba de mal humor, debido a lo que me dijo George, Tenía ganas de viajar a Inglaterra y darle unas nalgadas a Candy. Le pedí a George que le remplazara el móvil. Hubiera querido llamarle, pero quede de ver a Camila, una ex de la universidad, Tengo algo que proponerle. Después de hablar con Camila y si acepta lo que le pediré hablaré con Candy.

Mire furiosa al idiota que me pegó. _Oh... Dios,_ _se me fueron las palabras, ¿que iba a decir?_

— _Baia_... _Baia_... Las pecas caminan...

¿Qué... le pasa a este... Dios?

Por intuición de mi nerviosismo mordí mi labio inferior, y evitar decir alguna Palabra a ese estupido comentario... Mentiras... estaba estupefacta que las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta. Por suerte, una de mis neuronas seguía viva. Y me hizo caminar, ignorando al Idiota qué se había metido con mis pecas.

Caminaba molesto por el pasillo con Susan a mi lado.

—Cariño...¿estas enojado? —me pregunto. Había sido mi novia por seis meses, pero últimamente entre nosotros nada está bien.

—Nos vemos luego —dije y me alejé de ella.

La verdad si estaba enojado. No enojado estaba peor, incluso hasta yo mismo me daba miedo, y no sabía por qué demonios estaba así. Tal vez por el regañó de Grace, o por la pecosa americana. La muy maldita ni siquiera me miró. Es bonita de ojos verdes ahora entiendo por qué trae a los chicos detrás de ella.

—¡Terry...! Espera —gritó Susan, pero no me detuve. Y seguí avanzando.

Por mi cabeza nunca cruzo la mínima idea de estar en un lugar como este, me sentía como un en un planeta extraño, o tal vez era yo la extraña. Mire en una puerta de madera marrón la palabra oficina. En cuanto abrí la puerta una joven me recibo inmediatamente.

—Buenos Días Candy —Qué novedad. sabe mi mi nombre. La recepcionista me introdujo por un pasillo hasta una habitación. Dónde una mujer con un montón de telas, listones, agujas, y dos maquinas de costura. Me recibió con una sonrisa. Sin decir ninguna palabra empezó a tomar medidas en mi cuerpo. Mientras la recepcionista de la oficina seguía esperando por mi, cuando la señora de la costura terminó con mi cuerpo, la recepcionista me pidió que la siguiera nuevamente. Llegamos a la recepción de la oficina y otra vez la recepcionista me hablo y me dio un montón de papeles:

—Candy, este es el horario de tus clases, mañana a primera hora Tom llevara tus uniformes nuevos. En estos otros papeles están los reglamentos y avisos qué hay para el mes, lees todos y los firmas. Cuando los tengas firmados los regresas. Este es el horario que tienes con Javier, el psicólogo, Si tienes alguna duda puedes venir con migo. Lo importante de nuestro instituto es formar de ti a una dama. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

La mire con la boca abierta y la pregunta colgando de mi lengua. ¿Qué chingados, un psicólogo? Nada más me falta el sacerdote todos los domingos. No soy una niña buena, Y ni por asomo quiero ser una dama. En estos momentos estoy muy pero muy furiosa con mi Bombón por haberme dejado aquí, pero recordé que le prometí a papá en su tumba portarme bien.

—¿Candy?—la recepcionista me trajo a mi triste realidad.

—Ah si... no hay dudas, todo está cristalino —sonríe y le agradecí antes de salir de la oficina.

En el pasillo miré mi horario de clases. ¡Mierda! Gramática, no podía creer la mala suerte que últimamente tenía.

Mientras iba hacia la clase mas pesada de todas, había algunos estudiantes en los pasillos, Sonríe a los chicos y guiñaba un ojo. No soy una puta, solo muy amistosa. Cuando llegue a la clase de Gramática la puerta se alejaba de mi. Todos memiraban, inhalé y exhale varias veces... Estaba por darme la media vuelta y saltarme la clase.

—Bienvenida Candy — ¡Mierda! Mire al profesor y cheque su nombre en mi horario de clases. Stear, a estas alturas ya no me sorprende quien sabe mi nombre y no se si sea bueno o malo.

—Entra Candy y toma asiento donde gustes.

Al entrar se escucharon silbidos mientras buscaba un lugar para sentarme. Encontré uno muy cerca a la ventana.

—No te recomiendo sentarte ahí—. Mire al chico de alado, en otra ocasión me hubiera valido un cacahuate quedarme en ese asiento, pero mis ánimos no se encuentran muy bien, tomé el lugar que estaba a un lado.

— Otra vez llegando tarde, señor GrandChester.

Levante mi vista para observar. Cuando ingresó un chico ignorando al profesor Stear, con una entrada triunfal. Su mirada cruzó con la mía. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Ya había mirado a este... él Adonis...

El chico tomó asiento y me miraba muy insistentemente, y entendí quien era. No se por que pero algo en este chico me daba un poco de miedo.

Cuando terminaron las clases regresé a mi habitación y allí estaba mi compañera de cuarto

—Hola me llamo Candy —me presenté pero ella no respondió.

—Bien si no quieres hablar lo entiendo —me seguí a la parte de mi habitación. ¿Qué está mal con esta chica? Creo que no tiene amigos. Mire mi horario de clases tenía que ir a la cafetería, perfecto por que mi estómago empezaba a pedir su alimento, estaba por salir cuando mi compañera de cuarto habló.

—Me llamo Pati —solo respondí con una, o... Despierta Candy.

—Ah... Hola... Pati. No conozco a nadie vienes con migo —Pati dudó un momento y luego asintió.

Cuando llegamos ala cafetería nos sirvieron el alimento y nos sentamos en una de las bancas disponibles cecas de las puertas, comprobé que Pati no tiene amigos.

—Bien Pati alguna advertencia que quieras mencionarme sobre este lugar. —Pati se rió.

—Solo no te cruzes con el grupo de Terry.—Demasiado tarde pensé.

—Sé cuidarme Pati, gracias.

—¿Te has cruzado con Terry? ¿ Te ha hecho algo? —parecía preocupada.

—No, ¿Acaso es el Chico malo? —pregunte interesada.

—Es él más popular de la escuela pero todos le tienen miedo.

—¿Has visto a la nueva Jimi?

—Si, está bien buena.

—Si, esa sí es mujer y que mujer. Esta buenísima.

Raul y Jimi no habían parado de hablar de la Americana en todo el almuerzo.

—Está hermosa... —A Raul le gustan todas las que lleven falda, solo tiene sexo en el cerebro.

—Está para comérsela entera.

—Iré con mis amigas, odio que hablen puras tonterías—. Susan se fue y nos dejó solos.

—¿Que piensas acerca de la americana, Terry?

—La muñeca sexy— Aseguró Jimi. —Volteé a mirar a la Americana.

—No está mal, pero no es mi tipo. —Respondí indiferente.

—Deves estar bromeando. Acaso no la has visto bien—. Raúl parecía indignado por mi comentario.

—Apostamos —sugirió Jimi.

—Con que una apuesta, ¡eh!...—dijo Raúl viéndome a mí.

—Me retas —pregunte alzando una ceja.

—De que se trata — pregunte médiamente interesado, este colegio está de muertos, no sabía que más hacer para divertirme

—El primero que se la lleve a la cama —propuso Jimi—, hice una mueca.

Eso es de la época de mi abuelita, actualízate—, golpeé suavemente en su

Chícharo que tiene por cerebro.

—¿Que tal fotos? Pero desnuda. —Aveces a Raúl le brillan las ideas.

—No está mal la idea —dije considerando que esto sería divertido.

—¿Agregamos algo más?—. Sonreí maliciosamente.

—¿Y eso es...? —preguntó Raúl.

—Que tiene que ser la misma americana quien nos de las fotos y las pondremos en las redes sociales —Coloqué mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza—. ¿Y bien que quieren?

—Tu carro —dijeron los dos.

—Quieren mi auto —cuestioné indignado.

—Síp...

—Sip...

—Lo pensaré —dije mientras nuevamente miraba a la Americana.

Mientras comíamos Pati y Yo, sentí una mirada perturbadora sobre mi. Volteé a ver, y efectivamente el chico malo... él Adonis me miraba y lo hacía descaradamente.

—Terry no ha dejado de verte —dijo Pati.

—No es verdad. Come tu comida.

Poco a poco la cafetería se fue llenando de chicos y chicas, hicimos nuevos amigos, o hice nuevos amigos, que trataron de sacar a Pati pero no se los permití. A hora mi grupo forma cuatro.

Kelly, Mateo, Pati, y yo.

Escuchábamos alrededor de nosotros comentarios sobre mi, obviamente de las chicas eran celos se estaban muriendo en celos, pero no le tomé importancia, la verdad no me importa, yo tengo mi bombón

Terminamos de comer me despedí de mis amigos. Quedé de encontrarme con Pati en cinco minutos Después de dejar los papeles firmados en la oficina me dirija a mi habitación ¿Donde se habrá metido Pati? La buscaba por los pasillos.

Caminaba con Susan por uno de los pasillos del internado. Aunque era ella la que caminaba con migo, tuvimos otra ves una discusión por lo mismo. Es demasiado posesiva, está mal de la cabeza si cree que puede dirigir mi vida. Comenzaba a acelerar mi paso hasta que Susan me habló con demasiada insistencia.

—Terry, espera —me detuve. —Sabes...lo estado pensando mucho, y...creo que lo mejor será que nos diéramos un tiempo. —Vaya...no me esperaba eso por parte de ella, pero me daba igual de echo me venía genial.

—Si eso quieres... por mí no hay problema. —Sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente

—¿Qué?

—Mira... debo irme. Adiós. —Seguí mi camino y me dirigí por uno de los pasillos para ir a la oficina.

—¡No te puedes ir así...! Terry. —Susan me volvió a detener—. En serio no diras nada.

—Por favor no te pongas en ese plan . Tú lo sugeriste. Bien, Adiós—. La corte, necesitaba información sobre la nueva, tengo mis maneras de hacerlo. Jane, la chica de la recepción de la oficina está obligada hacer todo lo que yo le pidiera, su esposo es uno más de los empleados de una de las empresas de mi abuelo.

Luego de leer el expediente de Candy White. Deduje dos cosas acerca de ella

La primera huérfana y la segunda no tiene novio. Aunque en el segundo no estaba muy seguro. Había una cosa que llamo mi atención. Su tutor legal un multimillonario, lo más probable es tenga que ver con ella, no estoy seguro pero dudaría porque no son familia o nada. Oh si... Y seguramente él le paga el colegio.

Salí de la oficina cuando la vi. La americana estaba al fondo del pasillo fuera de la dirección, específicamente estaba parada en la puerta de un salón de clases, me acomodé mejor en un mueble y me dediqué a observarla detenidamente, ella no notó mi presencia ya que conversaba de espaldas con un profesor.

Piernas bien formadas, cintura estrecha, tetas perfectas, buenas caderas, rostro ángelical e infernal y seguramente es buena mujer en la cama.

—A tu clase, Terry.

—Ya me voy —le conteste a Grace, tome mi mochila y me di cuenta que tenía a mi amigo duro como una roca, ya quería tener esas fotos en mis manos.

—¿Donde te metiste?—Al llegar a la habitación encontré a Paty sentada frente al escritorio, no pude evitar reclamarle el hecho de que desapareciera, empecé a desvestirme hasta quedar casi desnuda, Paty me miro de reojo y enseguida desvió la mirada

—No te escandalices, total tenemos lo mismo—. me encogí de hombros y ella solo sonrió tímida. Mire que teníamos una clase, no obligada pero contaba. Le pregunté a Pati qué es lo que tenía que hacer ella y me dijo que jugar ajedrez. La miré atónita En serio esta chica... es extraña. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta,

Cuando abrí solo había una nota para mi.

Después de despedirme de Pati, me dirigí al gimnasio, en la nota me decían que alguien me buscaba allí.

Justo cuando me adentre en el lugar las luces se apagaron, escuché gritos, ruido y gente correr, caí al suelo cuando alguien me empujó.

—¡Idiota ...! —grité.

Afortunadamente caí de rodillas.

—Lo siento... escuché en la distancia.

Todo quedó en absoluto silencio cuando traté de incorporarme, sentí una mano posarse sobre mi pierna izquierda.

—¡Santa madre...! —me espanté.

—Ayúdenme... por favor. —el chico gritaba. No podía ver bien el rostro de aquella persona, sólo pude visualizar su silueta por lo cual reduje que era un chico, uno de voz muy ronca. ¡Qué voz... qué voz...!

—Me has asustado de muerte, mi corazón latía a mil por segundo.

—No me gusta la oscuridad — no pude evitar carcajearme.

—lo siento, es que no puedo creer que le temas a la oscuridad.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Cuestionó en Tono serio, creo que le había molestado que me haya reído de él.

—Candy White. ¿Y el tuyo?—El misterioso chico guardó silencio por un par de segundos.

—Timi Espina. —Vaya nombre. Me senté en el suelo y creo que él también a mi lado, realmente no podía visualizar nada. Solo seguía teniendo su mano en mi pierna cada vez iba subiendo más.

—Está bien Timi, será posible que retires tu mano de mi pierna.

—¿Y si no lo hago qué ?—Rodeé los ojos aunque él no me viera y aparte su mano para levantarme.

—Me largó. —Anuncie y apunto de ponerme de pie

—No... no... no te alejes de mí, por favor, lo siento No quise incomodar. —Me suplicaba no podía creerlo. Pero que miedoso era este chico.

—No me íre... relájate, aver dame tu móvil —le exigí.

—Crees que si tuviera mi móvil seguiría aquí —respondió sarcástico

—Yo tampoco tengo el mío —y dónde está mi teléfono, pensé mucho. Lo dejé en mis pantalones.

—Trataré de buscar la salida, tú quédate aquí.

—No... no... me quedaré aquí solo sin ti, me tomó por la mano.

—Iremos juntos entonces, ire caminando lento—.

Las manos de Timi parecían mantequilla, sus dedos eran suaves, se notaba que este chico no había movido ni un solo dedo en toda su vida. Encontramos la puerta de la salida pero estaba cerrada.

—Seguro fueron los tres chicos malos, porque esto es muy extraño, lo hicieron con alguna mala intención. —Dije con toda seguridad.

—No creo que haya ninguno de esos tipos en esta esta escuela.

—¿Que? Acaso no conoces a los tres chicos malos de la escuela, los que se creen los dueños hasta del aire que respiramos.—Dije mientras nos volvíamos a sentar, pero esta vez nos apoyamos en la puerta.

Continuará...


	3. CICATRICES 3

CAPÍTULO 3. **_Un beso diferente._**

—¡Ah...! Eso piensas de ellos.

—Si... son unos miserables. Pero dicen que de los tres el peor es Terry... qué él tipo es un maldito jiripollas. Timi soltó una carcajada

—Tal vez deberías de conocerlo tú misma y sacar tus propias conclusiones. No te dejes llevar por lo que dice la gente.

—¿Tú... lo conoces? —Tal vez eran amigos, y yo había hablado mal de Terry.

—Si... algo así. —Le sacaría toda la información que fuera necesaria, debía conocer mejor al enemigo.

—Entonces no es tan malo, ni bueno, aparte de bien... bueno. En fin. Talvez no me laté conocerlo. — Lo escuché reír ligeramente. Tenía curiosidad por ver cómo era este chico.

—Es peor aún... Pero al menos conócelo.

—¿Son amigos?

—Si... —¡Vaya mierda! Pense, solo espero no haber metido la pata por andar soltando la sopa.

Ya tarde... pero bien bien tarde...

Gritamos e intentamos abrir la puerta. Cansados... pero bien cansados... volvimos al suelo y nos sentamos. Uno junto al otro, Su brazo rozaba el mío. Me provocaba un ligero estremecimiento.

—Parece que dormiremos aquí—. Bufé por lo bajo.

—Pues... si es así... y ya que estaremos solos... ¿por qué mejor no nos divertimos..., tú y yo? —Lo mire incrédula... literalmente por que en realidad no miraba nada.

—No. Gracias. No soy de ese tipo de chicas.

—¿Y, qué tipo de chica si eres Candy White?

—Conóceme y sacá tus propias conclusiones —usé su misma frase.

—Nada me daría más gusto que eso.

Su voz era bastante atrayente y seductora ¡Qué voz... Qué voz! La verdad es que quería conocerlo.

—Dime. ¿Porque tienes acento mixteado? —Su acento era raro.

—Pues... nací aquí, pero viví en Rusia durante diez años—. Con qué Rusoinglés, pensé.

—Ya veo.

—Tú eres Americana, ¿verdad?

—Si...¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Linda todo mundo habla de ti. Eres la sensación del momento.

\--¡¿Yo famosa?! —Wow no lo sabía.

—Además de hermosa, Modesta y eso me encanta.

—Rei. —Muy nerviosa, me dijo hermosa. Ósea si lo sé.

—Dime ¿Cómo eres tú físicamente? —Pregunté descaradamente. Pero es que tenia curiosidad por saber como era.

— Mejor Déjame intentar algo.

No sé por qué pero le hice caso. Timi tomó mi mano con la suya, hizo que tocará su rostro, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus ojos, sus labios, "¡Sus labios...!" Luego sentí su aliento muy Cercas del mío. _Ib_ _a a besarme..._ _Si me va a besar..._ ¡Detenlo! grite mentalmente.

—Déjame darte un beso, uno fabricado sólo para ti. Cerré los ojos y lo dejé que fabricara el beso para mí. Sentí su aliento cerca muy muy cerca de mis labios.

—Lento, cálido. Sentí algo diferente, inexplicable. Esta vez sí había sentido algo al besar a este chico. Fue un beso corto de esos que te dejan queriendo más, me gustó mucho mucho...me gustó el beso.

Milagrosamente las luces empezaron a encender una por una,. Quedé completamente impactada con lo que mis ojos veían.

—¿Tú...? —No podía creer quien era y para variar lo había besado.

En ese momento se escuchó que abrieron la puerta.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes encerrados? —dijo el profesor de Gim.

—Nos quedamos encerrados por que alguien cerró la puerta durante el apagón. —respondí rápidamente.

—Bueno, vayan a sus habitaciones. —Asentí con mi cabeza y salí hacia mi habitación, Terry me siguió.

—"¡Hey...!" Espera.

Me detuve, y él también, y entoncés se acercó demasiado a mí.

—-"¡Te has burlado de mí!"

—Ya te lo había dicho antes. --Su gesto me perturbó.

—- No te dejes llevar por lo que dicen los demás— susurró muy cerca de mi oído

—-Me gustas Candy White, y eso probablemente sea lo peor que te puede pasar, así que Aléjate de mi camino.

Me miró de pies a cabeza entrelambiendo sus labios, y se fue desapareciendo por los pasillos

Lo peor es que a mí también me gusta él.

 _Una semana después_

—¡Hola Candy!

¿Y este Quiénes?

—Hola.

—¿Podrías venir conmigo por favor? —Lo miré interrogante.—Tienes una cita conmigo el día de hoy.

—¿Tú eres Javier?— No respondío, yo sólo lo seguí.

Entramos al que parece un consultorio

—Toma asiento —Javier me dijo señalando un sillón frente al escritorio.

—¿Como estas, Candy?

—Bien —no dije nada más.

—¿Como te sientes con la muerte de tu padre?

—Obviamente mal, lo extraño pero sé qué eso nos pasa, unos viven otros nacen y todos moriremos algún día esa es la ley de la vida y la muerte...

—¿Cómo te sientes en este lugar?

—Me da igual.

—¿Y qué hay de Albert?—Lo mire seria y pensé en la respuesta adecuada. La verdad lo extraño demasiado, es un maldito me encerró en este lugar. Ahora que soy huérfana le estorbo y no me deja tocar mi dinero hasta los 18 años. El maldito de seguro ya anda con alguien más y es feliz.

—¡Hey...Candy! Creo que te perdiste en tus pensamientos.

—No sé qué pensar de él

—Quisiera que los dos conversaran con migo ahorita que venga.

—No creo que pueda últimamente siempre está ocupado. —disque viajes, lo que se me hace extraño, por que mi papá nunca hizo viajes para trabajar.

Quería correr, huir, me acerque a la puerta, pero está de abrió. Era él... tan sexy como siempre, y frente a mi

Nos miramos y miramos fijamente hasta que Javier nos interrumpió,

—¡Hola Albert. Te estábamos esperando Albert justo, to acababa de decirle a Candy que vendrías.

—Devo irme. —Anuncie y desvíe mi mirada, --Quería escapar y a la misma vez estar con él.

—No tú te quedas. Siéntate ahora mismo, Albert respondió en un susurró, para que Javier no escuchara. —¿Que Demonios le pasa a este?

—Si, Javier ya vamos— dijo Albert desde la puerta.

Tenía toda clase de Sentimientos encontrados que no sabía que tenía, opté por obedecer y volví a sentarme, el rubio se sentó a mi lado, note que me miraba de reojo

—Bueno aquí me tienes. Debo decirte que he dejado asuntos muy importantes para que me informes cómo está esta jovencita—. ¿Éste se cree mi papá ahora o qué?

—¡Cálmate... Albert! Candy es encantadora e inteligente. Ha sabido sobrellevar con madurez los obstáculos que le han dejado la muerte de su padre. — _Wow...ya vez daddy._

—Si ella está bien. ¿Entonces para qué me hiciste venir?. —Me dolió su comentario definitivamente le estorbó.

—Porque Consideró que eres tú el que no está bien. —Sonreí. _Ya vez daddy_ _tómate esa con cuchara,_

Albert frunció el ceño, Creo que aquello le molestó, me miró mal a mí, y luego a Javier.

—Mira Javier quiero que la ayudes a ella. —lo miré furiosa

—-Entiendo pero tú eres parte de su vida, y creo que una parte muy importante. Tú actitud con ella no es la mejor por lo que veo y por eso es que considero que Tenemos que trabajar los tres en eso.

—Está bien Javier será como tú digas, pero primero necesito hablar con ella.

Mi corazón latía A mil, inexplicablemente temblaba. No quería quedarme a solas con él.

—Antes que nada debo dejar las cosas claras entre nosotros Candy. Mire mis manos como si fuera lo más importante del mundo en este preciso momento.

— ¡Candy! Mírame cuando te hablo

No hice caso y éste me agarró mi mentón haciendo que lo viera a fuerzas

—¡Auch...! —Lo miré con odio y él pareció dolido.

—Escúchame Candy, y esperó que entiendas porque voy a dejar las cosas claras. Lo que pasó entre nosotros quedó en el pasado, tengo una imagen por cuidar y no deseo ni quiero que se manche, o que sea expuesta de ninguna manera. —¡Auch...!. Dolio. Agarré mi móvil y lo rompí otra vez, estrellando como si se me hubiera caído. Albert no se dio cuenta porque estaba de espaldas a mi, pero en verdad lo había estrellado con el escritorio.

—¡Ups...! Se rompió. Albert me ignoró y siguió hablando. Es peor que mi papito, Mi papá siempre me hacía sentir protegida.

—Te prohíbo, bla bla bla...

Albert no paraba de hablar, pero yo pensaba en mi papá.

—-¡Quiero que te comportes! En este lugar.—. Creo que Albert está paranoico, parece mamá desquiciada, yo soy una angelita bonita, tampoco es que me la pase haciendo desastres.

—¿He sido claro?

—¿Y si no quiero?— cuestione desafiante pero por dentro estaba sufriendo.

—Siempre hay internados militares sabías eso preciosa. Su mirada reflejaba total indiferencia. Trage saliva, yo no hacía ejercicio como para ir a un lugar de esos. Me imagine haciendo lagartijas.

—¿Candy? Te estoy hablando

—Así... ya entendí, Sólo déjame ir, no diré nada de lo que hubo entre tú y yo. Sólo dame acceso a mis cuentas, y no volverás a saber nunca más de mí, si lo que quieres es no volverme a ver, está bien y créeme no te estorbaré. —Albert pareció considerar mi propuesta.

—-Pues no me da la gana dejarte de hacer lo que quieras, no al menos hasta que tengas 18 años, después otra cosa será... mientras no. —Era increíble todo lo que habíamos vivido, y los sueños que hice pensando en él, pero nunca imaginé que me tratara de esta manera.

—¿Algo más que quieras decir?, debo irme a clases

—Si toma— dijo y sacó algo de su abrigo

—¿Qué?

—Es tu nuevo móvil quiero que lo lleves contigo siempre, cada que te llame quiero que contestes, lo tengo conectado con el mío para saber en dónde estás y si lo llegas a romper te mandaré al militar —ordenó

—Pero yo no quiero...

— ¡Pues te jodes! Por qué no me interesa lo que quieras—. Tomé el otro móvil de mala gana y no volteé a verlo ni un segundo

—Me largo—anuncie y me puse de pie, luego empecé a caminar directo a la puerta. Me sentía peor que humillada

—Adiós hermosa No respondí. Pero cuando abrí la puerta y Javier estaba por abrir la puerta también.

—-Javier tengo que ir a clases—dije furiosa.

—-Claro ve el viernes nos vemos

Salí y Caminé casi corriendo hasta los baños para encerrarme en ellos golpeé la puerta grité y una lágrima una sola cayó por mi mejilla. yo no era de las que lloraba no dejaba que ese sentimiento saliera y me doblegara. Pero esta vez me sentí tan imponente que lo hice.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que murió papá, y mi vida está tan miserable. Ahora era cuando veía la realidad. Estoy completamente sola en este cruel y despiadado mundo.

 _continuará..._


	4. CICATRICES 4

CAPÍTULO 4

 ** _Corazón roto._**

—Realmente necesito que me ayudes con esa niña, Javier. —Le pedí preocupado.

—Ella es fuerte, apezar de la muerte de su padre. Candy sabe lo que quiere en su vida.—Me sentí aliviado.

—Ahora me debe estar odiando y al mundo entero, Cuando perdi a mis padres yo pasé lo mismo.

—No te preocupes, pero no me pareció que empatizas mucho con ella.

—Lo sé... Pero, es solo que no quiero que ella malinterprete las cosas entre nosotros, siempre le he gustado no quiero que salga lastimada, se pude ilusionar con migo por que la trato con cariño. —Javier me miró pensativo.

—¿A ti te gusta, Candy ? — Mierda seré tan obvio.

—Por su puesto que no, Candy es más como de mi familia. —no podía decirle a Javier que Candy me gusta y que habíamos mantenido una relación oculta—. ¡Vamos... Javier, sólo es una niña!

—Es bueno que lo tengas bien claro, pero no necesitas ser tan duro con ella, Albert. Candy podría tomar tu actitud negativa, como si ella fuera una carga para ti. —Escuchar a Javier decir esas palabras me puso muy pensativo. Pero el tiene razón. No había pensado en eso.

Salí del baño de mujeres después de sacar el dolor y la rabia que tenía contra mi Albert. Me dirigí a mi dormitorio, Paty estaba sentada en una esquina. ¿A esta que le pasa ahora? Escuché que me decía algo, pero la ignoré. Realmente hoy sería un fracasó de amiga, estoy cansada, emocionalmente, y tengo mi corazón muy lastimado, pero hoy es mucho lo que he vivido, en cuanto me acurruque en mi cama no pasó mucho tiempo cuando quede dormida...

—¡No...! ¡Suéltame! —Escuché un grito desgarrador que me levantó muy asustada

—¿Qué pasa? —Hable casi en un susurró y volví a escuchar esos gritos raros y me di cuenta que era paty la que gritaba.

—"¡Suéltame...!" —Decía Pati desesperada.

—Pero que carajos. Me levanté alarmada ya que Paty no dejaba de gritar. Por un momento creí que alguien estaba en la habitación. Di un vistazo pero note que estábamos solas, encendí la luz y me acerqué a observarla, ya que lloraba desconsoladamente.

—¡Shhh...! Tranquila Pati, sólo es una pesadilla —trataba de calmarla.

Poco a poco Pati abrió sus ojos y los tenía llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo siento tanto, Candy. No era mi intención levantarte.

—Ya pasó, no tienes que preocuparte. ¿Soñaste algo que te pasó?. —Pati me miró y después de un momento negó con su cabeza.

—Discúlpame, solo era una pesadilla, mi compañera anterior se mudó por esto, mis constantes pesadillas no me dejan dormir por las noches.

—No te preocupes, te traeré agua, —Estaba segura que Pati no quería hablar de su pesadilla. Así que mejor no insistí

Ya era noche, bie bien noche. Paty se quedó completamente dormida pero yo ya no pude volver a dormir, mi cabeza solo pensaba en Albert y lo mal que me trató. "¡Dios! quiero a ese hombre. ¿Por qué no me quiso como yo a él? Fingió a caso todos los besos y momentos compartidos ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo pudo olvidarme tan rápido, cuando yo no puedo hacerlo...? Sé que tengo que dejar de torturarme y lamentarme.

—"¡Aggg...!" Maldito.

Moría de sueño y aún no terminaba ni la primera hora de clases. Qué tortura... haciendo un esfuerzo realmente muy grande, pude mantenerme despierta hasta la hora libre. Desesperada, salí del salón de clases y esquivando varios alumnos por los pasillos. Cuando llegue a los jardines busque un lugar para dormir un poco, a la distancia observe una mesa desocupada , corría hasta ella desesperada y me acomodé en la banca de esta. Al fin cerré mis Verdes ojos.

Desperté de dormir lo que parecieron horas me sentía observada. Abri lento mis párpados y mire que alguien estába inclinado observándome de abajo arriba.

—¿Tratas de ver mi ropa interior?

—Tal vez.

—Entonces va estar complicado por qué no uso. —él pervertido me miro sorprendido al principio luego se formó una O, en sus labios.

—Me dejaste sin palabras. —dijo, muchos segundos después, seguramente ni siquiera tiene cerebro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Hola... Soy Raúl y desde hoy soy tu mas fiel admirador... —Raúl sonreía de oreja a oreja. Entonces recordé que este mocoso es uno de los que forman el grupo de Terry. ¡un espía!.

—Debo irme, Raúl.

—"¡No...!"—exclamó—. Déjame invitarte un café al menos. —Lo miré sospechosamente pero él parecía rogarme con su mirada. ¿Sería bueno o muy malo? Seguro que era un espía de Terry.

—Mmmm... —fingí pensarlo.

—Déjame conocerte mejor, Candy —si es espía

—Está bien. —estaría muy observadora. Raúl sonrió otra vez de oreja oreja Seguramente cree que tiene la victoria.

—Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

—Eso espero —y vaya que era después de todo un caballero, eso era un pervertido,

—¿Como sabes mi nombre? —pregunté muy interesada.

—Cariño...todo mundo sabe tu nombre créeme.

—Enserio. —vaya eso no me lo esperaba.

—

—Así que Susan terminó contigo... —Tome un poco de café, y tarde en responder—Sí lo ha hecho.—Respondí indiferente, sabía que luego volvería a buscarme, aunque esta vez no quería que lo hiciera.

—Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días—mire mal a Jimi.

—Mejor cierra la boca—. Sentencie. No estaba de buen humor como para aguantar burlas.

— Mira nada más con quién está Raúl.—Volteé a ver y observé a la americana platicando muy contenta con Raúl, algo dentro de mi se movió rabioso.

—Alguien quiere ganar tu auto... —dijo jimmi, sonreí malicioso.

—Eso está por verse —me levanté de la banca donde estaba sentado, y paté una silla, todo mundo me miró asustado menos Jimi que ya está acostumbrado.

Raúl tenía buen sentido del humo.

— ¿De verdad Qué gracioso eres?

—Es un placer casi sexual para mí hacer sonrisas—. Raúl es un chico que sólo tiene sexo en la cabeza.

—Bueno debo irme.

—¿Te vas tan rapido?—Tomé mi mochila y me puse de pie. Habíamos tomado un café y comversado agradablemente.

—Si tengo algo de sueño —dije bostezando.

—Oh, entiendo mi bella durmiente. ¿Pero dame al menos el número de tu móvil?

—Mmmm... Mejor dame el tuyo, y te llamo yo para que tengas mi número, vale.

—Venga pues —la verdad era que no sabía qué número tenía este móvil, Raúl me dio su número y le llame esperamos a que le saliera mi número en su celular para que lo registrara, yo registre el suyo tambíen.

—Muy bien.

—Perfecto lo tengo.—Nos despedimos, empecé a caminar por los pasillos hasta que fui abordada por aquellos ojos verde azul que me perturban. Nos miramos y miramos fijamente, era como ver al mismo diablo, me gustaba y al mismo tiempo me asustaba.

—¡Aaaaa...! pegué un grito al sentir que me tomaba por la cintura acercándome con violencia a su fuerte cuerpo.

—"¡¿Qué...qué haces?!"—Dios su boca estaba muy cerca de la mía.

—¿Que parece que hago?—Sentía su respiración cálida en mi rostro.

—¡Suéltame...! —Exclamé pero su agarre no se aflojo.

—Ese día no me dijiste si yo te gustaba así como tú a mí.

—No me preguntaste. —Su perfume.. Mmmm... su perfume embriagador y seductor... me encanta su perfume.

—No juegues conmigo y Dime si te gustó, o no —quitó su mirada de mí por un segundo parecía fastidiado al no tener una clara y rapida respuesta de mi parte. Pero a mí no me gusta que me presionen.

—Pues no... no -me- gustas... —Deletreo, y éste sólo me lanzó una mirada asesina para posteriormente soltarme de su agarre con brusquedad, hizo una mueca extraña con su boca, sonreí divertida.

—Déjame...déjame adivinar —pase mi lengua en mis labios.

—Al niño rico de Terry nadie le dice que, No y, siempre tiene lo que quiere. ¿No es así? —Sonreí burlesca—. Conozco muchos tipos como tú... — me acerqué peligrosamente a él. —Aras de mi vida un infierno... pero aún así no aceptaré.

El sonrió y negó con su cabeza

—No soy de los que guarda rencor, puedo decir que conozco muchas como tú... No te sientas especial—me miró de pies a cabeza —. Sé que no eres más que una ordinaria —dijo cercas de mi oído— Pero con buenas tetas y perfecto culo...

—"¡Idiota!" traté de golpearlo pero agarró mi brazo con su mano fuertemente mientras reía a carcajadas.

—Sabes que en el fondo tengo razón

—"¡No me conoces...!"—fue lo último que grite antes de abalanzarme sobre el.

—Nada se soluciona de esa forma, jóvenes, la violencia sólo trae más violencia.

Candy y yo nos encontrábamos en la oficina de Javier. Afortunadamente él nos había encontrado y no algún supervisor p profesor a cargo.

—El empezó —puse mi mayor cara de inocente ante la acusación de la Americana.

—Nada justifica el hecho que me golpearas en más de una ocasión —agregue de lo más relajado, eso parecía molestarla, o mejor dicho estaba cabreada.

—Terry tiene razón Candy, eres una joven muy linda y debes comportarte como una dama. —reí internamente.—Es verdad ambos tienen que tenerse respeto, esto no volverá a suceder jóvenes.

Me miró, parecía que queria comerme con la mirada

—Creo que tienes que disculparte con Terry, Candy

— ¡¿Que?! —Esto será divertido.Candy estaba apunto de explotar.

—Vamos... Candy tú puedes —le animó el psicólogo.

—Yo... lo siento. —Un lo siento no era suficiente para mi.

—Está bien... aclarado todo me retiro —me puse de pie y Candy hizo lo mismo.

—Te puedes quedar Candy por favor—. Me despedí con una señal de mano a ambos y me fui.—Reí como nunca mientras me dirigía a mi habitación, tenía en mis manos algo que le pertenecía obviamente yo lo iba a utilizar a mi favor.

Luego de llegar al nuevo departamento que George compró para Candy, para que pueda pasar sus fines de semana aquí, no puedo ser tan malo de dejarla encerrada todo el tiempo, decidí tomar un baño relajante, ya estándo en la tina pensé en la mocosa. Quería fastidiarla, era divertido hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo debía entender que de ahora en adelante debía obedecerme, le guste o no. Por algo su padre me había dado su custodia, algo que ella no sabe aún, piensa que sólo soy su abogado financiero. Terminé mi baño relajante y me puse sólo los pantalones para dormir, busqué mi móvil para marcarle a la mocosa, al segundo timbre contesto.

—¿Aló?

—¿Candy?— seguramente estaba durmiendo—, guardó silencio por un par de segundos.

—Ella está en el baño ahora mismo, gustas dejarle algún mensaje—era una voz de hombre, una voz bastante ronca de hecho.—¿Quién eres tú y porque jodidos tienes su móvil? esto era el colmo—. Traté de calmarme lo más que pude.

—Lo mejor es que le preguntes a ella, llama más tarde... aunque no, mejor llama mañana porque posiblemente más tarde estaremos agotados. — Cerre el Movil como si el telefono fuera el culpable, casi lo arroje por la ventana, o al maldito infierno, Es que acaso en esa escuela, no existía ningún control, es de las más mejores del país. ¿Qué hago con esta mocosa? me senté en la orilla de la cama sintiéndome frustrado y molesto. No, peor que eso.

Esto no se quedará así Candy, mañana iré por ti antes de que amanezca, de todos modos no creo poder dormir. Te juro que si no estás en tu cama, o si estás en tu cama, y si no estás sola... te arrastrare por toda la escuela te lo mereces por...

—¡Hey Candy! —Paty me movía mi hombro en repetidas ocasiones

—Mmmm ¿Qué.?—Me encontraba bocabajo con mis rizos regados cubriendome parte de mi rostro.

—Te...te buscan—dijo nerviosa.

—¡Mmmm...! Estoy dormida, y no estoy para nadie —Pati guardo silencio, y entendí que dejaría de molestar e iría a avisarle a quien sea que fuera que me estaba buscando, que no estoy disponible para nadie, no por el momento.

—Él... —escuché que decía. —Él está aquí —terminó de decir Pati en un susurro.

—Él... ¿Quien? —Ne levanté sin ganas acomodándome mi cabello alborotado, Cuando al voltear, mi mandíbula cayó literalmente al suelo, porque ni siquiera salí de mi cama. Albert mi Albert, esta aquí...

No parecía muy contento. Bueno cuando lo está últimamente parece un ogro.

—Podrías dejarme a solas con Candy, por favor. —Le pidió amablemente a Pati Lo primero que pensé, es que seguramente soy un desastre, debo estar horrible... disimuladamente acomodé mis rizos enredados con mis manos.

—Si señor.

Paty parecía pegada en el suelo, y quién no lo estaría viendo aquel monumento de hombre.

—Ahorita no joven, estoy durmiendo— volví a tirarme a la cama.

—Deja de hacerte la payasa Candy—. volví a levantarme.

—Y... bien. A qué debo el honor de tan pero tan madrugadora visita.

—Yo haré las preguntas, vale... —tomó una silla y la acercó lo suficiente para sentarse y quedar cercas de mí. Estaba pensativo

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Donde está tu móvil?

—En mi bolso... ¿por? Seguramente me llamo y no conteste y se cabreo aveces, casi siempre es muy dramático

—Tráelo —demandó.

—Está bien Pero puedes girarte, no estoy del todo vestida — me miró y enseguida aclaró su garganta.

—Eh...si, si. Claro, Claro que Si...

—Deberías dormir más cubierta, puedes enfermarte o algo así.—Como si le importara, hipócrita, me puse un short y fui por mi bolso.

—No está. No está mi móvil — me puse a pensar en donde pude haberlo olvidado.

—¿Y bien?—Preguntó Albert —mi pensamientos y mirada estaba lejos, bien, bien lejos...tratando de recordar. —Cómo Lo supuse...

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Te acostaste con algún chico de la escuela ayer? —Lo miré estupefacta.

—¿De dónde sacas eso? De veras que necesito paciencia con este hombre

—Nos miramos y miramos y miramos ... fijamente por segundos, hasta que colocó un mechón detrás de mi oreja.

—Acaso quieres ser aquí... la misma que eras en la otra escuela. —No podia creer lo que oía pero no lo iba a dejar ver mi enfado, ni mi desilusión, y decepción, y ni mi todo,

— Puede ser... al final es mi vida, y yo veré qué hacer con ella— no entiendo porque todos piensan que soy de las faciles...

—"¡Aggg!","¡Ya cállate!" Y mejor viste algo mas decente, porque vienes conmigo.

— ¡¡ja ja ja!! Devo ir a clases.

—Ay...por favor, te conozco. A ti Candy no te gusta la escuela.

—Pues ahora sí me gusta — Albert tomo mi brazo con fuerza.

— ¡Suéltame!

—No lleves nada yo te compraré. —Me arrastró prácticamente afuera de mi habitación, mintiera si dijera que no quería irme con él.

—"¿A dónde vamos?"

—A donde yo quiera —tragué saliva

—Si...daddy. —su rostro se enrojeció notablemente.

—Esto está mal...muy mal— sonreí.

El departamento adonde puedo venir a pasear los fines de semana es bastante amplio tiene tres habitaciones.

—Voy a tomar una ducha, Candy.

Albert se fue a su habitación y me quedé conociendo este lugar, fui a mi habitación, Observe las fotos ubicadas en el mueble cercano a la cama y no pude evitar sonreír emocionada al ver la foto en particular en donde salia mi padre con Albert.

—¿Papá por qué te fuiste? Me perdí recordando mis días felices con papá..

— Candy...

Escuché la voz de Albert llamándome a mis espaldas

—Ven aquí pequeña.

—Necesito estar sola un momento por favor. —Escuche que venía hacia mi, cuando el timbre sonó.

—Arréglate que saldremos con alguien más. —Cerré la puerta de la habitación y hice lo que mi Albert me pidió.

Tic toc, Tic toc...

Estaba apunto de dormirme en el sofá junto al mueble cuando mi rubio apareció.

—Ya me empezaban a salir raíces. —Iba a decir, pero me atragante cuando vi que Albert estaba con una rubia agarrándole por la mano. ¡¿Quien diablos es esa mujer?!"

 _Continuará..._


	5. CICATRECES 5

CAPÍTULO 5.

 **En mi propia jaula.**

No me gustó para nada enterarme que desde el viernes habían llevado a la americana. Seguramente fue su amante, el tal Albert,

 _«piensa mal y acertarás»_

—Terry, quiero mi auto —dijo Raúl, rei burlón.

—Sueña Raúl. Soñar no cuesta nada...

—Pues aquí están las fotos— dijo mostrándome las fotografías de una chica desnuda, estaban muy impresionantes. Parecía Candy.

—"¡No puedo creerlo!" —dije interesado—. Aver déjame ver. Le quité una de las fotos, Raúl tenía varias.

—"¡Wow!" Es idéntica —lo miré con suspicacia y divertido.

—Al menos lo intenté, ¿No?

—Sí... —miré la foto nuevamente—. Aunque esta chica está más gorda— mencioné.

—Así le gustan las chicas a Raúl, bastante rellenitas... —dice Jimi, y nos carcajeamos...

—No jodan... No se burlen... —mientras reímos pensaba en Candy, no se que me pasa con esa chica qué a cada minuto la pienso más seguido. Me estaré enamorando.

No podía creer lo que me hizo Albert, y nunca pense agradecerle a mi amigo Andrés el que viene cada mes, que viniera este día. Me quedé acostada todo el fin de semana, bueno sólo sábado. Torturándome.

Porqué Albert no se daba cuenta todo el daño que me estába haciendo. Tener el descaro de presentarme a su disque novia Camila. Para empeorar mi desdicha la mujer se parece un poquito a mí, casi nada lo único que le faltan son mis pecas, mi naricita y la edad.

Era domingo por la mañana, ya no soporté más esta humillación.

—Albert. Por favor podrías llevarme al colegio, es por algo importante que tengo que hacer antes del día de clases de mañana, ya que el viernes me sacaste temprano. --Albert me dirigió una mirada intensa, y creo que iba a decir que no.

—Claro que si Candy— la metiche de Camila contestó por él. —En cuanto tú digas, nos vamos. —Era el colmo, esta quería correrme de mi casa, o apartamento, o penhouse, o lo que sea... que es...

—Entonces ya... —dije cuando vi a Camila que iba a besar a mi ex Albert.

Los dos me miraron, pero me gire y me dirigí a la salida tan rápido como pude.

—Pensaba llevarte de compras, para ropa o algo que necesites —me dijo Albert muy relajado.

—No es necesario —Acaso no se da cuenta lo que me esta haciendo—. Lo que si necesito. es que me deje suficiente dinero en efectivo para mis cosas personales.

—¿Y porque no te llevo ahorita?

—¡Oh... por Dios! ¿Es qué no puedo tener un jodido dólar en mis manos? —dije cansada de su actitud, él se dio cuenta de mi enfado y creo que comprendió.

Después de un buen rato en silencio. por fin termino aceptando, Al final los dos terminaron llevándome de regreso a mi encierro.

Todo el camino dentro del coche al internado, Me mantuve en absoluto silencio, sólo escuchando a Camila chillar. ¡Joder! Esa mujer no paraba de hablar.

En cuanto el auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento de mi jaula. Baje hecha una gatota rabiosa.

—¡Candy...! Espera. —Albert me detuvo, ¿ Aque horas se bajo. Albert se puso frente a mí. Impidiéndo seguir mi camino. Había tenido la intención de seguir mi camino.

—Cuídate por favor. Sobre todo no hagas estupideces. —Lo mire furiosa—. ¿Segura que sabes dónde está tu móvil?

—Si —conteste asecas.

—¿Estás molesta? — fruncí mi ceño

—No. —Respondí. Si estaba furiosa y mucho, pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que él me hace. Albert me dio un beso en mi frente, el cual me tomó por sorpresa. Acababa de soltarme cuando alguien me abrazó efusivamente.

—Hola... nena —conocía muy bien al dueño de esa voz. Qué voz, que voz... —No sabes cuánto te he extrañado —levante mi rostro encontrándome con Terry, era muy alto, Noté que miraba hacia delante por encima de mi cabeza, yo estaba lo contrario a lo que su vista observaba, al voltear me di cuenta que él y Albert hacian contacto visual. Sonreí para mis adentros.

—Suéltame y devuélveme mi celular —escuché la puerta del auto azotarse cuando Albert se hubo introducido en el. Luego se marchó quemando llanta. Mire furiosa a Terry que tenía una sonrisa.

—Dame un beso primero— lo miré enojada, pero no estaba enojada con él, simplemente no estaba con ánimos.

—Lee mis labios— le dije muy cercas a su rostro después de ponerme de puntillas—. Vete al diablo.

—Sé que tú también quieres. —Me fui y dejé a Terry hablando sólo.

La equitación no era mi deporte favorito, en realidad ninguno lo es. Me encontraba caminando en el hipódromo del instituto, tenía clase de equitación, lo único que me gustaba era que mi traje de montar me quedaba perfecto. Se notaba las curvas de mi cuerpo, de hecho era a la que mejor se le miraba. Mientras caminaba hacia los establos en la distancia miré a Terry, él cual parecía mirar nervioso un caballo frente a él. Sonreí maliciosamente, cuando decidí que sería ahora yo quien lo molestaría.

—¡Hey...! Grandulón. —Se giró hacia mí sorpresivamente—.No me digas que le tienes miedo al caballito — dije mientras acariciaba al otro caballo que estaba muy cerca de él.—Terry recorrió todo mi cuerpo de los pies hasta llegar a mis ojos.

—Por supuesto que no—respondió quitando su mirada rápidamente de mí— se notaba que estaba mintiendo,

—Demuéstralo —lo reté con la mirada. —Mirad esas rampas —apunté con mi cabeza unas rampas que estaban cerca de un lago frente a un río o lo que sea que fuera que tenía agua—. No esa no, la de allá, le indique una rampa más alta era como de tres pies de altura —. Salta con un caballo ahí— le di una mirada maliciosa. Él por su parte estaba serio. Parecía pensarlo seriamente.

—No creo que sea buena idea —dijo después de pensarlo. Por un rato su mirada se fijó en el caballo y en la rampa nuevamente. Esraba Claro que tenía miedo, así que para fastidiarlo aún más le dije con mofa:

—No me digas que eres la mamá de los pollitos y te da miedo poner un huevito—exprese con burla.

Terry se giro nuevamente a mi, y recorrió mi cuerpo para fijar su mirada en la mía. Mientras la sonrisa seguía en todo su esplendor en mis labios, aunque era una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Si lo hago yo lo harás tú también?—Mi sonrisa se esfumó y me quedé callada por segundos, eso no me lo veía venir.

—¡White! —escuché al maestro de equitación llamarme por mi apellido. Terry seguía esperando por mi respuesta.

— Acepto. —Dije sin pensarlo mientras me dirigía con el profesor, pero mientras avanzaba me di cuenta en la estupidez que acaba de hacer.

—Una vuelta al galope, ¿Puedes hacerlo?—Pidió el profesor.

—Sí...

C _reo._

Luego de hacer mi perfecta vuelta sobre Teodora, sonreí mirando a Terry, quién no tardó en acercarse a mí.

—Nada mal... —Me alagó Terry—.Nos vemos a las tres aquí... no faltes. —Su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, seguramente estába aterrado, nuevamente volví a sonreír

—"¡Estás Demente!" —Exclamó Mateo en medio de la cafetería y todos voltearon a mirarnos.

—Baja la voz... —todo mundo estaba atento a nuestros movimientos y fragmentos.

—¿Sabes quién es el mejor jinete en todo Inglaterra?— Pregunto Mateo casi en un susurro. Miré a mi emparedado saboreándolo deliciosamente. Mmmm...

—No... pase mi lengua por mis labios—. ¿Por qué? —dije antes de llevar mi comida a mi boca.

—Terrunce —respondió keily.

Me quedé inmóvil por un momento, tratando de procesar esa información. Tragué en un solo bocado. Ya podía imaginar el título de los diarios — _H_ _ermosa Rubia Americana, de ojos verdes y con pecas. Muere por andar haciendo retos a campeones mundiales..._ No miento sentí temor.

—Tal vez deberías retractarte. —Dijo Paty.

—Si Candy retráctate—secundó keily.

Yo tengo algo que se llama orgullo.

—Nunca... --dije golpeando la mesa fuertemente con mi mano y todo mundo me miró.

—Así se habla, Candy —dijo Mateo.

Faltaban diez minutos. Ya no tenía uñas. ni la mitad de pelo... Tres minutos. Resignada salí de los vestidores rumbo a Teodora.

«si voy a morir que sea mentalmente con la cabeza en alto _»_

Cuando miré a mi alrededor todo el mundo estaba aquí de público. ¿Qué significaba eso? Mire furiosa a Terry.

—"¿Qué es todo esto?"

—Hola guapa —saludo el castaño dos, osea Raúl.

—Hola... Raúl.

—El apoyo que seguramente necesitarás — Terry expresó con un gesto burlesco, Quería borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro. En otra ocasión se me hubiera hecho la más hermosa del mundo. Pero ahorita era la mas detestable que podía ver en el mundo.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras el campeón y el mejor jinete. ¿Te parece gracioso todo esto ? —Llevó su vista hacia mí pecho que subía y bajaba muy rápido. Estaba agitado. Terry dejó de sonreír antes de volver a mirar directamente a mis ojos.

—¿Quién es la mamá de los pollitos ahora?—Y el muy carbón se burlaba de mí...

Albert, prepara mi funeral.

Se oyó la trompeta de la carrera y bajó la bandera, Hice mi salida perfecta.

\--Vamos Teodora tú puedes nena... la animé, en un momento pasé a Terry y estaba muy cerca de la rampa.

Patadita, patadita en cada lado a Teodora y jale un poco la soga de en medio para que Teodora brincara y lo hizo bien. caímos bien. Lo hice bien... Me emociono tanto que solté la correa y mi peso me ganó, cuando Teodora siguio la carrera haciendo caerme al río que estaba cerca de la rampa, sólo sentí cuando el agua me golpeó.

Habían transcurrido varios segundos luego de que Candy cayera de lleno al Río artificial, pero ella aún no salía. Se estaba tardando mucho. ¿Donde está? empezaba a preocuparme.

—¡Qué alguien la saqué, por favor!— se escucharon las exclamaciones de algunos alumnos.

—¡Dios mío...! —Paty parecía a punto de llorar.

—¡Nadie se mueva! —Advertí mirando a todos a mi alrededor. Todos me miraban aterrorizados.

—Viejo... se está tardando demasiado —dijo Raúl.

—Ni se te ocurra entrometerte. —le advertí, pero por que no sale... ¡maldición! Escupí molesto. Sin esperar más, me lancé rápidamente al agua, Candy estaba en el fondo de 7 pies de profundidad. Ella estaba inconsciente, me preocupe. Muy rápido la jalé de un brazo. Era realmente liviana. Cuando la saqué del agua no pude evitar ver la punta de sus pezones que se marcaban insistentemente bajo la tela mojada. ¡Demonios! mi cuerpo reaccionó. Miré su rostro, a un pálida es realmente hermosa.

Le di los primeros auxilios sobre sus labios que estaban un poco morados y su piel más pálida, trate una vez más pero no respondía.

—Vamos... despierta amor... —dije sin pensarlo y unos cuantos me escucharon. Y me miraron estupefactos, hasta entonces entendí lo que salio de mi boca. ¡Mierda!

Candy empezó a toser.

—Para atrás todos.

Después de darle unos minutos a Candy para dejarla respirar, la tomé entre mis brazos y me dirigí a la enfermería, pero la puta enfermera no estaba. Y estaba cerrado. ¿Porque demonios no corren a esa puta mujer? Mi paciencia sé agotaba, me sentía molesto aunque no entendía que me pasaba. Nunca me importó nadie como en me importaba Candy ahora mismo. Baje mi rostro. y me di cuenta que ella me miraba como si no comptendiese lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Candy? —Estaba realmente preocupado. Ella me miraba muy raro, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba haciendo por ella, y siendo honesto, ni yo mismo lo creía.

—¿Por qué estás actuando así? —tal como pensé.

—No lo sé... —Y era verdad, o quizás no quería admitir que ella empezaba a ser muy importante para mi.

—Gracias...Terry. —Me dijo con ternura. Sentí el corazón detenerse un segundo y luego empezó a latir rápidamente.

La llevé a su habitación y la acomode en su cama. Tome asiento a un lado de Candy, mi rostro estaba cerca del suyo, sentía su respiración calida, agradable muy cerca de mis labios..

—Candy no sé si admirarte por ser valiente o sentir pena por ser tan idiota. Me deje llevar por mis instintos primitivos y le dije le di un pequeño beso en los labios, para después levantarme y salír de su habitación.

Luego de la práctica de fútbol me fui a duchar, sali envuelto en una toalla y camine hacia los casilleros

—Salgan todos hay una mujer en el baño.

Se empezaron a escuchar silbidos y murmurós de los chicos en los vestidores.

Quede sorprendido por lo que miraba. ¿Está loca que pretende?

—Terry... vine a hablar contigo—. Dijo acercándose a mí.

—No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar—. Observé como lentamente la Brunette se arrodillo quedando frente a mi amigo. Susan usaba boca en mí. ¡Joder! Con mucha, pero mucha dificultad la detuve.

—¡Ya basta! —La tomé de los brazos levantandola bruscamente. Susan estaba visiblemente molesta y desconcertada, coji la toalla y me cubrí. ¡Rayos tenía una erección!

— Esto es lo que te gusta ... Terry...

—El problema es que eres tú la que ya no me gusta.

—Es por ella ¿verdad?— me gritó—. Es por la extranjera zorra, ¿verdad?

—Te prohíbo hablar así de ella. Candy no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—A hora es Candy, seguramente ya te la llevaste a la cama—. Agarre a Susan por la muñeca de su mano y la arrastre hasta la salida de los vestidores.

-¡No vuelvas a fastidiarme!—Exclamé—. Y si vuelves a entrar aquí voy a hacer que te corran del internado.

Me quedé pensando en lo que dijo Susan. Si Candy fuera puta ya la hubiera llevado a la cama. Se que no le soy indiferente, pero seguramente esta follando con el idiota de William. Ese pensamiento me enfureció.

Me dirigí a toda prisa a la habitación de Terry, necesitaba recuperar mi móvil, con mucho cuidado observe. dentro y por suerte él no estaba en su habitación. Así que manos a la obra.

Empezó ezaba a revisar cuando me agaché para chequear debajo de la cama. De pronto una voz me hizo brincar. ¡Qué vos, que vos!.

—Lindo trasero.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Y este de dónde salió?

No podía creer lo que tenía frente a mí y en mi habitación. Candy estaba enseñándome sus bien formadas caderas en una apetitosa posición.

—Lindo trasero—. Candy se levantó muy nerviosa. y me miró horrorizada cuando fui quedando frente a ella.

No la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, intento levantarse tan rápido como pudo, pero no se lo permití y terminó sentada en la orilla de la cama.

—Caperucita Blanca y con pecas, veniste a la casa del lobo.

—Entrégame mi móvil.

—Te deseo Candy White — verla de esa manera hizo hervir mi sangre. Sin poderlo evitarlo me acerqué a ella hasta acerla caer sentada en la cama Con mucha rapidez me coloque encima de ella.

Estaba impactada Terry estaba sobre mí, me gusta. Sí... pero ¡Ay Dios! este hombre huele delicioso.

—Quítate Terry.

—Sé que lo deseas tanto como yo.

No pude más... me rindo.

Besa muy bien, demasiado bien. Sus labios y los míos se acoplanban perfectamente. Introdujo su lengua y jugueteó deliciosamente con la mía. Era el mejor beso que había tenido toda mi vida. Cuando su mano estaba subiendo por mi muslo reaccioné. No me dejaba otra opción, tuve que agarrar fuerza y darle un golpe en su entrepierna.

—¡¡Ahhh...!! ¡Maldita! —lo empuje.

—Adiós guapo...—salí de su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, no sé porqué pero llamé al número que tenía como él primero de mis contactos, había podido agarrar el teléfono cuando Terry estaba sobre mí, el muy maldito lo traía en su mano.

—Estaba por llamarte— mi corazón ya no brincaba tanto como antes por él cuando escuchaba su voz. ¿Porque? No lo sabía pero aún así quería verlo, dudé un segundo pero al final pude decirlo.

— Te extraño...

—Yo también —aquello sí era extraño en el Albert de ahora—¿Pequeña dónde estás?—Rodeé mis ojos a su absurda pregunta

—En dónde más...sino es en donde me mantienes cautiva.

—No exageres Candy.

—No lo hago, es la verdad.

—Estoy afuera de tu habitación

¡UPS!

En el camino encontré a Matteo, Patty, keily y Pablo, es nuevo en el grupo.

—Hola chicos y chicas... adiós chicas chicos...

—Te daré una oportunidad mas. ¿Donde esta Candy? Tenía a Matteo en el suelo luego de haberle propinado unos cuantos puños.

—No lo se...

—Déjalo Terry. No creo que sepa dónde esta... —Tomé a Raúl del cuello interrumpiendolo, lo mire con furia y le dije

—¡Quiero que lo averigües ahora mismo!"

—Está bie, pero nunca te había visto así por una chica—sonreí.

—Ese no es tu jodido problema — escupí antes de soltarlo y salir de allí.

Ni siquiera yo sabía que me pasaba, pero me molestaba el hecho de que no podía tener a Candy conmigo.

Después de despedirme de Mateo keily y Pablo, me retiré a mi habitación que comparto con Candy.

—Paty.

Escuche esa voz y me horrororize cuando lo miraron..

—¡Vete! —grité aterrada temblando de miedo

—Tranquila no te haré daño,

—No te acerques a mí.

—Seré breve lamento mucho el daño que te que te ocasione, pero estaba drogado. Perdóname Paty —parecía sincero, pero no le creía.

\--No.

.

—Tranquila. No te haré daño Paty, seré breve... — Lo mire con cautela, él parecía sincero y arrepentido, pero mis ojos y mis oidos se cerraron—. Lamento tanto lo que te hice yo... yo estaba ebrio y drogado, no sabia lo que hacía.

—¿A eso has venido?

—¿Dónde está Candy?

—No lo sé...

—En realidad eso no importa. Debes creerme cuando te digo que lo lamento mucho. Lamento mucho lo que te hice.

—"¡Vete, Vete, Vete...!"

—¡Por favor Paty, yo lo siento tanto!" perdoname, me siento terrible.

—Tú crees que con un lo siento soluciónas lo que me hiciste. ¡Me violaste...! ¡No puedo. Lárgate. Vete. Te odio...!"

Ya era tarde y tenía que llevar a Candy al internado, la había sacado para que comprará loque necesitaba. Después la llevaría al banco a retirar el dinero que quisiera. Además, porque necesitaba hablar con ella de Camila mi novia. Quiero que entienda por que lo nuestro no puede ser. No mientras ella es menor de edad. Pero el saber qué GrandChester esta rondandola... no me da buena espina, o tal vez tenía celos. Celos yo, deberás que estoy muy mal.

Esa fue la razón por la que tuve que meter a estudiar a Pedro o Pablo, bueno a ese a cuidar a mi pequeña. no hay mejor oportunidad para el chico que estudiar allí.

Después de terminar lo que teníamos que hacer, ella se mantuvo callada casi todo el camino y en todo lugar. No quiso casi comprarse nada. Aunque si retiro una buena cantidad de dinero, había pedido que nos llevará el chofer para así tener tiempo para platicar con ella, pero casi no hablamos de nada. Nada de lo que era importante... y demonios no sabía como iniciar la conversación.

Hasta que por fin abrió la boca la mocosa.

—Albert... me siento sola, "¿por que me alejas de tu lado?"

Las palabras de mi pequeña me rompieron por dentro. La apreté entre mis brazos, Prácticamente la estaba estrujando.

—No te he dejado, siempre he visto por ti.

—Como lo has hecho encerrándome.

—Candy... —suspiré—, no puedo corresponderte de la forma en que tú quieres ", pero algo si... debes saber y tener en cuenta que eres mi única familia, y siempre veré por ti.

—¿Familia? —no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando—. Tú no eres mi familia.

—Candy... Tenía que decirle, todo es por ella, ya no podía cambiar lo qué había decidido hacer,. Miiré directamente sus ojos verdes —. Pequeña, leegalmente y hasta tu mayoria de edad. Si... Soy tu padre adoptivo. —sus ojos se abrieron y sus pupilas brillaban, pero no cae ninguna lágrima por sus mejillas.

—¿Mi padre adoptivo? —Dios esto lo último que me hubiera esperado. El hombre que había amado por tanto tiempo era ahora mi padre adoptivo.

—Si, y no quiero que vuelvas a decir esa estupidez porque no estás sola, entiendes.

—Aceptaste ser mi padre adoptivo sabiendo que eras importante para mi.

—Candy... — quería decirle que si fuera quince años menor no dudaria y estariamos juntos, pero la edad que nos separa es tan grande que podia destruirme y a ella también, y no puedo permitir eso.

—Dime que entiendes. Por qué todo es por ti, o es que acaso querias terminar en un orfanato. —Candy sólo me miraba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pero sin dejar caer una. Me tortura verla así.

—Dime que entiendes, Candy. —Ella asintió con su cabeza, y en ese momento tenía ganas de besarla pero me obtuve de hacerlo.

—Debo irme —anuncio de pronto mi pequeña, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero era tan terca que no las dejaba caer, siempre lo hace. Eso me preocupa, quiero que deje de esconder sus sentimientos. Quiero que deje de decir que no nesesita de nadie. Necesitaba terminar esta situación pero ya habiamos llegado al internado. Y no tuve valor.

—Me tengo que ir, Albert.

—Sí claro... pero promete que no te meteras en problemás y no quiero que esté cerca de GrandChester ese tipo no es para ti.

—Soy yo quien decide eso. Albert, ¿o te llamo Papá? —Esta mocosa.

—Otra vez pollo con verduras...

Habíamos comido aquel platillo durante toda la semana suspiró keily con pesadez. Observe con indignación como llevaban varios platos hacia la mesa donde se encuentran "los tres chicos malos del internado"

—Porque ellos se sirven un gran banquete y nosotros comemos esto. —Apunte a mi plato donde el pollo que se encontraba ahí todavía sangraba.

—Son ricos y poderosos —respondió mi amiga de lo más tranquila.

—Y que el resto de nosotros no lo somos, se supone que todos los que estamos aquí somos ricos y poderosos.

—Sipero nadie es tan rico como Terry.

—Y a todo esto "¿Dónde está Mateo?"

—Está un poco delicado de salud—. Me respondió Keily pero, parecía muy nerviosa y me evitaba su mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Por qué no me miras Keily?" —Antes de que esta respondiera. unos platillos llegaban a nuestras mesa se veía exquisito.

—Disculpa creo que se han equivocado de mesa —dijo Keily

De ninguna manera—respondió un empleado que trabaja en la cafetería del internado—. Estos alimentos son para la señorita Candy White.

—¿Pero quién? —Seguro fue mi Albert. Entendí.

—Ustedes coman y como dice el dicho barriga llena corazón contento.

Después de comer y disfrutar de un buen platillo, tomé mi celular y me despedí de mis amigos. Debía agradecerle a Albert. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos marqué el número uno en mi móvil para enlazar la llamada al móvil de Albert, timbró dos veces y contestó.

—¿Alo?

—Hola, bombón.

—Hola Candy. ¿Que sucede? ¿Estas bien? ¿Nesesitas Algo? —Sonreí.

—Sólo quería agradecerte por la comida de hoy.

—¿Cuál comida? ¿De qué estás hablando?Yo no he mandado ninguna comida

—No fue tu bombón... fui yo. —Se escuchó una voz detrás de mi oreja, conocía muy bien de quién era esa voz. Que vos, que vos

—Candy debo irme —dijo Albert del otro lado de la línea—. Estoy en una reunión, hablaremos pronto. —Corte la llamada y me giré para quedar frente a Terry. Muy cercas de él.

—¿Porque lo hiciste? —Levante mi rostro esperando por su respuesta una risa burlesca salió de él.

—Te vi prácticamente babeando mi entras comía lo que nos servían y, sólo Pensé en compartir mi comida contigo. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si gastar en comida para otro fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—No es cierto.No babeaba por tus platillos Italianos o franceses.. Pero en fin...Quiero que sepas que no necesito nada de ti. Me escuchas nada... —lo miré desafiante.

—Yo por el contrario quiero todo de ti. Candy White. —Terry soltó de repente y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Él estaba muy serio dando a notar que no bromeaba su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus ojos oscurecieron profundamente.

—Estás loco —me puse nerviosa y me giré dándole la espalda para empezar a caminar.

— Sí pero por ti —lo escuché gritar.

Al entrar a mi habitación encontrándome con un montón de ramos de rosas rojas, eran demasiados.

—¿Y esto? —Pregunté a Paty, pero ella se veía igual que yo de sorprendida, Rápidamente me acerqué a uno de los ramilletes para observar la tarjeta pero no sólo tenía un par de iniciales TG. No se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber de quien era todo eso.

Tocaba la guitarra en mi habitación cuando entró la americana a esta, en total desquiciada.

—¡¡Se puede saber por qué golpeaste a Mateo!!— exclamó furiosa, deje la guitarra sobre la cama para pararme frente a Candy

—Cálmate... No es para tanto— por la puerta entraron Jimmy y Raúl. Observan atónitos la escena en la que Candy parecía que iba a golpearme en cualquier momento.

—¡¡Cómo quieres que me calmé!! Si lo has dejado muy mal herido. Eres un maldito animal. —Soltó antes de atacarme. Quien era el animal pensé mientras trataba de sujetar sus manos lo más que pude.

—Tranquilízate. Sí... —agarré sus manos y las llevé hacia su espalda para tratar de detenerla.

—¿Porque lo hiciste? Terry —No sabía qué decirle—. Estaba un poco drogado —dije por qué fue lo primero que se me ocurrió..

—Pero si tú ni siquiera haces. drogas... —habló Raúl y todos volteamos a verlo.

—Quería saber dónde estabas eso es todo..

—-Él no lo sabía. Sólo por y por eso tuviste que golpearlo —debía sacarla de mi habitación de lo contrario tendríamos serios problemas.

—Será mejor que salgamos de aquí. Si nos encuentran juntos.

Nos metemos en problemas —tome su mano y la arrastre prácticamente fuera de mi habitación,

—Suerte chicos —dijeron mis amigos dentro de la habitación.

—Está bie... Admito que se me pasó la mano, lo lamento, Candy. Lamento lo ocurrido —era la primera vez que me disculpaba con alguien en toda mi vida. —Un suspiro cansado salió de ella.

—Eres de lo peor —expresó con enfado.

—Dame una oportunidad, sólo una, para demostrarte que no soy como la gente dice. —Qué demonios me pasaba, quería golpearme a mí mismo.

—Es que no lo entiendes... No me interesas. —La mire intensamente, me sentía ofendido y si... también dolido.

—Sólo quiero ser tu amigo—que bajo había caído. —Juro que no intentaré nada, al menos que tú quieras, claro está—, sonreí y ella pareció aguantarse las ganas de hacer lo mismo. Es tan hermosa.

—No me simpatizas ¿Sabias eso? —Aseveró con tono burlesco.

—No entiendo porque —respondí sarcástico.

— Señores por favor a sus respectivas habitaciones —ordenó el prefecto Hatman, a todos los alumnos que no sabía que estaban alrededor de nosotros mirándonos.

—Debo irme nos vemos luego, nena —anuncie antes de irme.

— Adiós... —la vi marcharse al igual que yo.

Miré horrorizada la hoja que el maestro de Gramatica colocó sobre mi escritorio

—Sí señorita White. ¿Acaso lo olvido? —trague saliva

—¿Por qué no nos lo recordó? —mire el maestro desconcertada.

— Qué bromista es usted Candy, lo repetí más de tres veces durante la semana. —lo mire atónita—. Bueno señores a empezar el examen. Buena suerte...

Sólo miré la primera pregunta y supe que tampoco iva a saber la segunda y al final supe que iba a reprobar el examen.

Los minutos pasaban y, yo ya me desesperaba, hasta ahorita sólo había colocado mi nombre y Apellido, remarcando como tres veces cada letra.

Empecé a observar el trayecto de una mosca que volaba alrededor, era muy rápida, se dirigió directo hacia el arrogante de Terry. Baia... hasta las moscas se le pegan. Hice una mueca de desagrado.

—Señorita White... ponga atención a su examen.

Baje mi cabeza y mire mi examen cómo estando muy concentrada.

Después otros largos minutos escuché unos pasos detrás de mí, era el mocoso arrogante que se había puesto de pie, y quién al parecer había concluido el examen antes que todos nosotros. Antes de pasar por dónde me encontraba se colocó de espaldas a mí para con cautela extenderme un diminuto papel, el cual tomé sin pensarlo dos veces, rápidamente desenrolla el papel en mis manos y ahí estaba

"¡Eureka...!" Eran todas las respuestas con un corazón al final...

Al finalizar el día de clases, algunos estábamos en los jardines. Miré a Terry y decidí acercarme a él.

—Gracias... Terry por ayudarme.

—No es nada —dijo con Tono desinteresado. —Se escucharon voces de asombro.

—¿Ya vieron a Susan? —comentó Mateo, él pobre ya está mejor voltea a mirar a la ahora rubia, y me espanté.

—"¡Santa madre!, ¡pero qué carajos se hizo en su pelo!"

—A qué se deberá tan extravagante cambió — dijo intrigada keily.

—Acaso no lo ves cariño— dijo Mateo y todos volteamos a verlo. Mis amigos y yo nos encontrábamos al lado de Terry, que nos mira inexpresivo.

—¿Por qué ? —preguntó ahora intrigada Paty. mientras esto pasaba yo miraba extrañada a Pablo que parecía tomar notas cuando hablábamos, pero no le tomé importancia.

—Porque Susan quiere parecerse a Ca

Continuará...


	6. CICATRICES 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Una invitación inesperada.

Terry se levantó de la banca en el que había estado sentado . Creo que fue por el comentario que hizo Mateo, nos miro y sin decir nada se fue con Raúl que estaba del otro lado de los jardines ¿Y a este grosero qué le pasa? pensé.

—Eso no es verdad Matteo —dije no muy segura.

—Es obvio que Susan quiere imitarte ahora que sabe que su ex muere por ti— siguió Mateo.

—Es verdad todos rumoran que Terry se muere por ti —secundó Keily.

—Si Candy, Terry ha demostrado su interes en ti— ahora dijo Pati, mientras Pablo solo anotaba.

—Mi boca cayó al suelo, sabía que le gustaba, pero no creí que todos se dieran cuenta. A lo lejos observe como él castaño que se ponía de pie mientras Susan, la ahora nueva rubia hablaba con él, y luego los dos se marcharon juntos

¿ _A_ _donde?_

—Dicen que ella fue quien lo corto, y ahora quiere volver con él, pero que Terry la rechaza por completo—volvió a decir Matteo— _sonreí complacida._

—Pero qué amigos tan chismosos tengo—dije divertida. Seguimos conversando por unos minutos más, íbamos a retirarnos cuando Terry se acercó a nosotros nuevamente. Mis amigos me miraron aterrados. Y yo les devolví la mirada aterrada también

 _¿De_ _dónde_ _salio este? Qué no se suponía que estaba con Susan._

Mire como mis amigos empezaban a alejarse lentamente como queriendo pasar desapercibidos, _malditos me dejan con el enemigo._ Él castaño me miró fijamente, y luego miró a todos para finalmente volver a fijar su mirada sobre mi intensamente.

—Esperen— Hablo con voz fuerte. ¡Oh...no! Me asusté ¿Que les va a ser el chico malo a mis indefensos amigos. Terry aclaro su garganta. —Acérquense —pidió él muy mandón. Miré a mis amigos que parecían perritos castigados, venían con su cabeza agachada y caminaban con paso lento y con miedo. Una vez que estuvieron de nuevo sentados.

—Ofreceré una fiesta en mi casa el sábado.—Dijo Terry con voz ronca, y volvió aclarar su garganta.

—¡Ah! Qué bueno—dije sin importarme en lo absoluto su dichosa fiesta. Terry me miró intensamente.

—Y... me gustaría que asistieran. — Miré alrededor. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio. Todo el mundo miraba con la boca abierta a Terry. — _Ahora se siente el buenito_

—No me importa tu fiesta, y estas equivocado si crees que...

—Claro que ahí estaremos—Me interrumpió Mateo. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír, Mateo me había traicionado con el enemigo.

—Sí gracias ahí estaremos —Dijo la traicionera keily.

—A mí también me gustaría ir --acoto Pablo, el nuevo traicionero.

—Paty Sólo dijo gracias.

Fulmine con la mirada a mis amigos traicioneros, y ellos sólo miraban los mosquitos que parecían ser más importantes ahora mismo que yo.

—Creo que tus amigos no piensan lo mismo que tú. —Dijo de pronto Terry—. De igual manera espero verte ahí.

Me habían traicionado en mis narices con el enemigo y Terry parecía feliz de verlo.

—Nos vemos luego nena pecas. — fue lo último que dijo y se alejo, Mire alrededor y todo mundo volvió a lo suyo.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¿Como pudieron aceptar su invitación? — los regañé

—Es que Candy... Nunca hemos ido a una de sus fiestas y sólo ha hecho dos con esta. — _No_ pues ya te has perdido muchas pensé sarcástica..

—"¡¡AAAG...!!" Todos me miraban suplicantes. Pablo con sus notas. A este cómo le gusta escribir.

El fin de semana había llegado. George y el chofer esperaban por mí afuera del orfanato, mire como todos mis amigos se marchaban con sus padres.

Cuando llegué al apartamento solo estaba una señora desconocida,

—Señorita Candy buenos Dias, soy Elsa —¡Aaaa! _._ Elsa, como la princesa de la nieve.

—Hola Elsa.

—Estaré a su servicio —asentí con mi cabeza—. Le apetece que le sirva el desayuno?

—Si, Gracias sólo me doy un baño. —Elsa se retiró.

Albert me había enviado un mensaje diciendo que estaría ocupado, y que talvez llegaría muy pero muy noche, Era obvio que le estorbaba, pense tristemente, Me dirigí a mi dormitorio después de comer para tomar un baño muy relajante, y me fui muy temprano a dormir, con las constantes pesadillas de Paty no he podido descansar muy bien en las noches. ¿A que se deberán sus pesadillas? He tratado de hablar con ella, pero me evita el tema.

Había sido un día agotador, él señor White antes de morir hubo puesto aquí en Inglaterra un buffet de abogados. Él tenía intenciones de traer a Candy pero no lo pudo llevar a cabo. Hoy precisamente tuve junta con todos los abogados que trabajan en el bufete. Luego de hacer unos cambios e informarles detalladamente cada uno de los cambios que abría con las nuevas listas que se tendría que llevar con los nuevos casos y pendientes de las Cortes, manejaba lo más rápido que pude hacerlo, quería llegar a dormir no tenía cabeza para nada más, cuando llegué al apartamento Todo estaba en completo silencio. Sonreí. _C_ _ómodo y Dulce hogar_ Me serví un vaso de Whisky y me senté cómodamente en un sillón con mi mano libre afloje mi corbata hasta quitármela por completo, escuché un ruido y me alarme, iba a levantarme cuando ella apareció frente a mí. Haba olvidado por completo que se encontraba en casa.

—Hola —me saludo somnolienta, se veía tan tierna usando su pijama de Rosita Fresita.

—Hola pequeña... ¿Cansada?

—Algo... ¿Y tú qué tal el trabajo? --Me preguntó mi pequeña preocupada por mí.

—Estresante.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron.

—Iré a dormir, Buenas Noches —Candy me miró atónita.

—Déjame dormir contigo, como antes.

—Nop... —Sus ojos se miraban dolidos.

—Porfis.

—Ya te dije que no. —Fui a mi habitación tomé un baño y cuando salí, ahí estaba la mocosa en mi cama, su respiración era acompasada.

Descansa mi amor. Me acomode a su lado luego me hice un ovillo. La observé detenidamente, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando quedé completamente dormido.

—¡¿Qué significa esto, Albert?! —Desperté escuchando un fuerte grito de una voz que conocía como muy chillona.

—¡Camila! ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas mujer?—La claridad de la luz del día afectó mi visión.

—¿Me vas a decir que no sabes quién es esa?. —Dijo señalando a mi lado. De inmediato volteé, para encontrarme a Candy completamente dormida.

—Baja la voz.. No ves que está dormida—susurré

—Aquí nadie puede estar dormido con esa voz tan chillona —dijo Candy. Tuve que morder mi labio para no carcajear.

Pero.

 _«¡Santa Madre!»_

Me sobresalté, y la carcajada se me esfumó al ver a la mocosa con todo su cabello cubriendo su rostro. Candy asustaba de verdad que si. Más aún cuando giró su cabeza como la niña del exorcista.

—¡Ay...! Candy, No te reconoci —dijo Camila y parecía asustada también, pero luego su semblante endurecido.

—Candy, te prohibo hacer esto nuevamente,

—¿Asustarnos? _—_ Pregunté confundido.

—No osito, no está bien que Candy esté durmiendo en tu cama y con tigo.

Después de soportar sus burlas, Aquella rubia se acercaba a mí para darme consuelo de todas sus advertencias que me había hecho, me abrazó estrujándo mi bonito cuerpo.

—¡Suéltame! —Le dije apartandola bruscamente.

—No era mi intención, perdón se te hice sentir mal.

—Si, como no... y yo acabo de nacer —bufé por lo bajó .

—No seas grosera Candy, y ve a tu habitación. No sé qué haces aquí para empezar.

Salí lo más rápido que pude. Estaba más que comprobado que Albert no me quería como me lo había dicho algun día. Me dolió que me hablara así... algo dentro de mí se rompió en mil pedazos, ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto. Lo único que me quedaba por hacer era seguir con mi vida, sin él, sólo esperaba que este último año pasarán rápido para hacer lo que quisiera de mi triste vida. Me bañe y me cambié con otra pijama limpia, no quería salir de mi cama.

Una hora más tarde tocaron a mi puerta pero la ignoré por completo.

—Ven, vamos a desayunar ...

Albert apareció parado frente estirando su mano como para que yo la tomara. Me levante de repente sin mirarlo alos ojos le dije; Por favor no vuelvas a entrar si no te abro yo la puerta, y salí delante de él.

La vez anterior que Camila estuvo aquí no había convivido con ella, pero ahora la situación era bastante incómoda para mí, Camila no dejaba de tocar a Albert y el rubio parecía más que complacido con su atención, comí tan rápido como pude, no quería seguir aquí. Era el colmo estaba en mi hogar y sin embargo me sentía como una extraña

—Candy sabes que yo estudié en el mismo internado en el que ahora tu estudias... —Un borreguito, dos borreguitos tres borreguitos...

Mientras Camila hablaba y hablaba, yo cantaba con mi borreguito.

—Es una escuela magnífica. si te fijas en el cuadro de honor del año 1985 podrías encontrar mi nombre yo era la más popular e inteligente lo recuerdo cuando...

—Bueno con su permiso me retiro dije ignorando por completo a Camila.

—Candy me detuvo Albert con voz fuerte—. Saldremos los tres más tarde, cámbiate de ropa —Qué no se daba cuenta cuánto daño me hacía con todo esto, me retiré sin decir nada caminando tan rápidamente como pude a mi dormitorio, y me volví a meter en la cama. Reí amargamente. Estúpida que creí que Albert sentía algo por mí. Tenía que olvidarlo, No volveré a sufrir por él nunca más. Decidida tomé mi móvil y marque a Matteo

—Hola cariño. A qué debo el honor de la primera llamada.

—Cambie de parecer, sí iré con ustedes a la fiesta de Terry. —Afirme sonriente para luego cerrar la llamada. Olvidaré a Albert cueste con quién me acueste.

 _Continuará..._


	7. CICATRICES 7

**_CAPÍTULO_**

 **Otros labios.**

—¡Te estamos esperando Candy!—.

Y ahí estaba los gritos de Camila. Subí a la limusina y me senté frente a Albert y su novia Camila.

—Daremos una fiesta en mi honor esta noche, Candy. A que bien, pensé. Iremos de compras al supermercado del Sur.

—En vista de eso —la interrumpí— Quería comentarles que hoy voy a salir a una fiesta. Es de uno de mis...

—"¡No!"—dijo Albert interrumpiendo mi conversación de pronto.

—"¿Qué has dicho?"—pregunté incrédula,

—¡No Irás!—dijo firme. --Esto era insólito.

—Pero ¿por qué no? —estaba a punto de explotar ya no lo aguantaba más.

—Osito... ella es joven, tiene derecho a ir a divertirse con sus amigos —bien algo bueno tenía que salir de la Osita.

—"¡Dije que No... y punto!" No quiero más comentarios por parte de ninguna de las dos.

—Pero...

—"¡¡Basta, Candy...!!" —Albert gritó tan fuerte que la osita pegó un brinco en su lugar. Le lancé una mirada de odio, de fastidio, de incredulidad, y también decepción. Estaba realmente furiosa, y no me quede callada.

—Mi padre. Nunca me prohibió una salida, Albert —dije casi en un susurro, y tan rápido como mi garganta estrujada por el coraje pudiera decirlo. Mi comentario fue algo que lo desconcertó, pero yo tenía razón y sus reglas estaban más que de sobra conmigo.

Sentada en una banca afuera del supermercado. El aburrimiento me carcomía por dentro. Aún lado de mi estaba Albert quién no parecía encontrarse de diferente. Camila llevaba dos horas comprando allí dentro del supermercado cosas para su disque reunión de bienvenida. Durante todo el tiempo ambos nos mantuvimos en completo silencio.

No dejé de pensar en la actitud de Albert, si bien había dejado las cosas en claro. Nunca aclaró que iban a cambiar mis maneras de hacer mi vida, no puso ningún reglamento aparte de "Pórtate bien". ¿Entonces por qué demonios se porta así conmigo?

—¿Estás molesta? —pregunto de pronto Albert.

—No.—Conteste a secas, en realidad si estaba molesta o peor estaba furiosa.

—Candy,.. Perdóname por haberte gritado en el carro.

—No te entiendo, pero ahora no me interesa hablar del tema, sí me disculpas, creo que entraré a esa tienda. —Dije señalando una tienda de zapatos que estaba a un lado del supermercado.

—¡Candy! —Albert detubo mis pasos. No giré para verlo. Ya había caminado unos pasos frente a él.

—Si irás a la fiesta. —No dije nada y seguí caminando. De todas formas con o sin su permiso iba a ir.

Decidí arreglar mi cabello con un corte a la moda. Cosa que a Camila no le había gustado, según no me quedaba bien el look, pero deje pasar el comentario. Además ella no era nadie para opinar sobre mí personalidad, ni mucho menos yo tomaría en cuenta sus consejos de belleza.

Después de pasar casi todo el día fuera, por fin llegamos al apartamento, yo me encerré en mi cuarto, no tenía ganas de seguir viendo la actitud y el ceño fruncido de Albert.

La noche había llegado, y la reunión en el honor de la osita también. La música y empezaba a escucharse por todo el apartamento, pero yo permanecí en mi habitación no me apetecía salir a pesar de haber escuchado varias veces mi nombre. Vibró mi móvil anunciando un mensaje de entrada. Era Matteo

Matteo: ¿ya estás americana?

Yo:¿No todavía no, y tú?

Matteo: Si... pero estoy esperando a Keily. ¿Quieres que pasemos por ti?

Yo: No mejor mándame la dirección del lugar y nos vemos en la fiesta.

Matteo: Alas diez. Bye, Bye nena.

Me tomé mi tiempo para bañarme y vestirme. Decidí usar un vestido blanco corto, se detiene pasando por mi cuello cubriendo sólo mis senos y descubierto de la espalda. En pedrería de Oro llevaba un brazalete grueso en mi mano izquierda, Zapatillas de punta en color dorado con tacones delgado de siete centimetros, mi estilo de pelo, Marilyn Monroe... Un fino delineado negro en mis párpados y mis pestañas largas bien marcadas y perfectas, labial rosa brillante y unos pendientes discretos con un pequeño diamante completaba mí ajuar. Agarre mi cartera en dorado y pedrería cuando el reloj marcaba las 9:50 pm. Silenciosamente salí de la habitación queriendo pasar por desapercibida, algo que sería inútil, porque tendría que pasar por donde ahora se encontraban todos los invitados, Varios de ellos estaban cubriendo la salida, mientras caminaba observe la decoración que tenía el lugar. Camila se había esforzado en la decoración de su reunión en su honor, las cuatro horas esperando por ella valieron la pena. Pensé.

Cuando los invitados de la reunión en honor a Camila notaron mi presencia, todos enmudecieron. Todo el apartamento al mirarme se quedo en completo silencio, incluso la música se detuvo. Sólo se podía oir las respiraciones y alguno que otro carraspeo masculino. Me giré, notando la mirada de Albert puesta en mis piernas, conversaba con dos hombres que también tenían su mirada fijamente en mi. Me sentía como un objeto expuesto a la venta. Llegué a dudar de mí vestimenta. Reaccione y puse mi deslumbrante sonrisa en mis labios y me acerqué a Albert y acompañantes. Caminando hacia donde se encontraba Albert, una idea cruzó por mi cabeza. Reí maliciosamente en mi cabeza.

—Buenas Noches... —dije educadamente a los dos caballeros que se encontraban junto al rubio —y aquí va el saludo especial. —Buenas Noches Papá.

—Hola hermosa.

—Hola, Linda.

Me saludaron los dos hombres que acompañaban a Albert. No sabía distinguir el ceño fruncido de Albert, y como no quería seguirme torturando pensando en qué ceño fruncido tenía, dije rápidamente cuando ya me había girado para salir del apartamento.

—Me voy papá, le pediré a Luis que me lleve. Luis es el chofer. Albert carraspeo y detuvo mis pasos.

—Candy... -- Sólo gire un poco mi rostro--. ¿ llevas tu móvil?

—Si papá...no te preocupes llegaré antes de que amanezca.—Mire hacia delante y salí los mas rápido posible evitando ver su reacción.

Después de que la mocosa sé hubo ido, mi humor cambió drásticamente. Candy se veía más que hermosa. "¡Mierda!" Por qué Candy se tiene que vestir tan sexy, tan deseable. ¡Maldición! Esa niña me va a volver loco..

—Sí me disculpan un momento. —Me dirigí a los dos ex compañeros de la universidad con los que estaba conversando antes de que la mocosa viniera a mover mi mundo.

Llegue a mi despacho y aprovechando el descuido de Camila. Tenía que hacer una llamada a Pedro o Pablo o como se llame.

—Buenas noches señor William a que debo su llamada. Idiota para qué más podría llamarte si no es para que cuides a Candy, pensé.

—¿Iras a la dichosa fiesta?

—Si señor William, de hecho ya estoy en la casa de Terry.

¡Qué Mierda¡

— ¡Qué...! — Uno inhala, dos exhala, tres inhala. Cuatro exhala.

—Aló... ¿Señor William?

—Quiero que cuides a Candy. No la dejes sola ni un segundo. No dejes que nadie se le acerque. Ni que quieran bailar con ella. ¿Entendiste?

—¿Tanto Así?

—Si.

Idiota.

— ¿Entendiste?

—Sí señor William... no se preocupe.

Saber en dónde era la fiesta, no hizo más que empeorar mi humor, que ya de por sí era muy pero, muy malo.

Antes de dirigirme a la fiesta, decidí pasar por Paty, que casi estaba segura que ya se encontraba en la cama. Convencer a los padres de Paty fue fácil, lo difícil fue encontrar algo que pudiera ponerse.

—No puedo creer que hayas convencido a mis padres. --Era la séptima vez que lo decía.

—Creo que ellos me convencieron de sacarte a ti. Bien manos a la obra Cinderella. Quítate esa pijama.

Empezaba a desesperarme con el guardarropa de Paty.

\-- ¡Dios! Patty eres joven... Tendremos que llevarte a comprar ropa.

Habíamos vaciado el clóset completo dos veces, lo único que me convenció fue un vestido simple negro, qué le llegaba debajo de la rodilla. Tome las tijera que habia en el tocador de Paty y le corté las mangas sin dudarlo.

—Así te vez bien...

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso con mi vestido —dijo Paty estupefacta,. Nosreímos.

—Paty ... Si algo te pasa, o quieres compartir algún secreto con migo.-- Paty me miraba con ojos grandes y muy sería.-- Sólo quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea que te esté pasando, yo estoy aquí para ti.

—No te entiendo Candy, pero no me pasa nada, y deberíamos darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde. —Dijo Paty evitando ver su mirada. .

Por supuesto no le creí.

Según el GPS de mi móvil, y en base a la dirección que me envío Matteo, Nos encontrábamos en la entrada de la casa de Terry.

—Luis —me dirigí al chofer de Albert—. Yo te llamo para que pases a recogerme, Luis asintió, luego de intercambiar números con Luis, bajamos del auto. Como era de suponerse estábamos en una lujosa mansión en negro plateado blanco y. cristales que dejaban ver una parte del jardín con una pequeña fuente de piedra oscura, alumbrada con tenues luces.

Avanzamos al interior de la mansión de Terry, no miento pero me sentía un poco intimidada. A medida que lo hacíamos la música se iba escuchando más fuerte.

Wow esto es una fiesta a lo grande, pensé.

—¡Wow...! Esto es enorme— dije viendo a mi alrededor. Había una gran cantidad de chicos y chicas dispersados por toda la propiedad, bebiendo, bailando, entre otras cosas. Y era obvio que no eran compañeros del colegio.

—¡Jesús...Candy! Esto es como Sodoma y Gomorra. —Expresó Paty cuando pasábamos a una pareja que se estaba prácticamente comiendo.

—¡Ja! —No exageres Paty.

Mire a Raúl y Jimmy, los cuales se encontraban bebiendo y platicando junto a la gigante alberca. De pronto la música se detuvo y las conversaciones se silenciaron. Raúl y Jimmy se giraron y todos volvieron a lo suyo. La música volvió a sonar. Una sonrisa se formó en ambos chicos cuando nos acercamos. Aunque Paty parecía un poco renuente a caminar. Note que Raúl miraba a Paty de una manera intensa, hasta mi llegaba las olas de su mirada. Paty al verlo se puso nerviosa. Sonreí. Mi amiga le gusta a Raúl. Vaya, Vaya. La patito se lo tenía bien guardadito.

—Hola. Hermosa-- beso mi mejilla el castaño dos, o sea Raúl

—Hola. Raul —conteste devolviendo el beso en su mejilla muy animada.

—Hola Paty —Saludo Raúl. Pero Paty no contestó, les daré un poco de privacidad.

—Ahorita regreso chicos voy a agarrar algo de tomar. Os portarse bien. Paty me miró suplicante, la anime haciendo un gesto con la cara y me di la vuelta para ir por algo de tomar.

Al regresar ya había llegado Mateo y keily. Empezamos a bailar. cada quien con su botella de cerveza Pati no quiso bailar con Raúl, quien no dejaba de insistirle y con la mirada llena de súplica, pero está nomás no,

Terminamos bailando en grupo. Pobre de mi amigo Raúl payasito, ya que es bien bromista, sé la pasaba contando chistes, Lo más extraño es que al parecer Terry no se encontraba en la fiesta, Aquello era bastante raro siendo que él era el anfitrion .

Seguí bebiendo y bailando al ritmo de una cansino electrónica que me gusta mucho.

—¿En qué piensas? —me pregunto Raúl.

—En que se nos acabó la botella —dije enseñando en mi mano la botella vacía.

—Yo iré a traer otra botella. No te muevas de aquí. ¿Vale?—Asentí con mi cabeza.

Raúl tardó un par de minutos en volver

— Aquí está la botella— dijo con dos botellas en mano. Sin pensarlo mucho me adueñe de una.

—Gracias Raúl.

Continuamos bailando y bebiendo al ritmo de la música. Cuando de repente lo vi.

Terry caminaba acompañado de un hombre y muy guapo, pero no tan mayor, posiblemente se trataba de algún amigo. Ambos caminaban hacia el interior de la casa y se perdieron en esta.

Me empine la nueva botella de vodka. Seguí bailando al ritmo de la música. Cuando nuevamente miré a Terry. Pero esta vez se encontraba en un balcón que daba frente a la alberca. A pesar de estar bastante distante pude notar que seguía acompañado del mismo hombre. Mire detalladamente a Terry y note la tensión en él, tenía la mandíbula apretada y lucía completamente serio.

No le di mucha importancia y continué bebiendo, bailando y hablando con Matteo, Raúl, Paty, jimmy y Keily. Cuando llegó Pablo. Había estado con una chica del otro lado de la piscina.. Seguimos divirtiéndonos.

Quedé impactada cuando lo volví a ver.

Terry caminaba por los bordes del balcón, trataba de equilibrarse con sus brazos para no caerse. Aquello parecía un juego para él. Que está mal con ese chico.

—"¡Qué idiota!. ¡Va a matarse!" —Exclame cuando lo mire haciendo malabares. No pude evitar preocuparme.

—¿De qué hablas Candy? —cuestionó Raul preocupado al notar mi reacción.

Sonreí y levante mi botella para calmarlo.

—Ya regreso —dije rápido para luego empezar a caminar hacia dónde se encontraba el imprudente de Terry. No crei que fuera complicado llegar al balcón, pero resultaba imposible, Sin intenciones conocí a la cocinera, al jardinero y dos muchachas de la limpiezas, hasta dos meseros, pero al fin llegué al balcón. No dudé y lo encaré.

—¡¿Es que acaso estas demente?! — grité y mi voz salió ronca por la temperatura refrescante de la noche y la bebida de alcohol fría.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente. Terry me miró de arriba a bajo y de abajo a mis ojos. Lucía sorprendido, pero más complacido de verme. Aún que no supe si de verme a mi a a mi cuerpo. Se bajó del borde de la barandilla y dejó el aspecto de enfado que había tenido cuando lo había visto hacia un rato, a hora puso la sonrisa sensual de lado. ¡Demonios! Si que es guapo.

— Pero qué sorpresa. --dijo acercándose a mI--pensé que no vendrías. — Tal vez pensó que no iba a venir, y como no si en realidad no pensaba venir. Sin embargo su reacción me gustó, inexplicablemente me gustó mucho. Terry se acercó a mi.

\--Hola princesa --dijo acercándose, por un momento creo que besarla mi mejilla, como lo había echo Raúl, pero no Terry me beso debajo de mi oreja.

\--Me has dejado más que complacido con ese vestido. Mi cuerpo sintió una corriente electrica de cada letra que dijo

—Te presento a mi tío Isaac. —Terry me tomó por la cintura provocandome un cosquilleo más intenso.

Mire al tío Isac. En mi evaluación, y del uno al diez le ponía nueve punto cinco. Nada mal estaba mi nuevo tío. O yo seré la tía. Sacudí de mi cabeza las nuevas palabras que se empezaban a formar —ya me empezaba a ser el efecto del alcohol.

—Mucho gusto, Candy White, le extendí mi mano, pero éste en vez de tomarla, la besó por largo tiempo, Sus ojos eran de un azul pero más claro que los zafiros de Terry y aún así sentí miedo.

— El placer es mío, hermosa — miro intensamente mi boca —. No sabía que tuvieses amigas tan lindas,Terry—Creo que al castaño uno, no le gustó mucho lo que dijo el tío Isac.

—¿Te apetece un poco? —El tío Isaac me extendió un vaso con una bebida desconocida, yo bien confiada bebí.

-¡Aggg...! Que chingados es esto. Sentí arder mi garganta

— Esta fuerte —ambos rieron, mientras que Terry se acercó colocándose detrás de mí para hablarme cerca de mi oído. Me exité.

—No deberías tomar lo primero que te den y casi a solas con dos sujetos que apenas conoces, menos así cómo estás vestida. —¿Estaba amenazando, o era un consejo?. Mire al rededor notando que lo que decía Terry era cierto, no había nadie más que ellos dos.

—Siempre puedo gritar —Dije riendo de los nervios. La risa en consecuencia del alcohol en mi sistema.

—Con esta bulla. Nadie te va a oir—Aspiró en mi cuello profundamente provocando miedo y placer en mi cuerpo ya de por si exitado..

—No te atreverías. —Dije titubeante. ¡Muerda! Y ahora que hago. Mire a mi alrededor y luego a mi tío Isac. Él me guiño un ojo al parecer estaba pasándola en grande. Entonces Terry soltó una carcajada y tomó mi mano.

\-- Terry no asustes a la bonita. --Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y creo que Terry lo noto.

\--Ven vamos a bailar.

Volví a respirar. Era una broma.

\--Idiota -- golpe el brazo de Terry cuando me llevaba por el pasillo.

\--¡Auch! ¿Pero que te pasa?

\--Y tienes la desfachatez de preguntar. -- Terry se detuvo y así sin pensar me beso. Fue un beso rápido y sencillo. Pero tenía intenciones muy peligrosa. No voy a mentir. También yo las quería.

Me gustas mucho Candy. Déjame demostrarte que no soy como piensas.

Continuará...


	8. CICATRICES 8

**_CAPÍTULO_** **8.**

 ** _Perdiste tu oportunidad._**

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sentí que alguien sujeto mi mano con fuerza. Era Pablo

—Vamos Candy, debemos irnos —miré a Pablo confundida.

—¡Suéltala! —solto Terry amenazante.

—Ella viene conmigo! —Me jaloneó Pablo

—Así... pues eso está por verse —Dijo Terry ya remangando los puños de su camisa. Cuando alguien más apareció

—¡¡No irá con ninguno de los dos!!

—¡Albert...! —Exclamé por la sorpresiva aparición del rubio, quien al verme inmediatamente se quitó su abrigo y me cubrió. Miré a Pablo, el cual no parecía sorprendido por Albert, Terry se acercó a mi para apartarme a unos pasos de mi ex bombón.

—¿Estás bien, hermosa? —Dijo viéndome dulcemente, pero luego puso una mirada de odio hacia Albert, quien al igual se la sostuvo a Terry.

—Si Terry gracias y disculpa lo qué pasó —dije avergonzada por el impropio comportamiento de Pablo, y por la inesperada presencia de Albert, algo que ni siquiera mi padre llegó hacerme.Terry me dio un beso pequeño el los labios sin importarle qué Albert nos miraba, yo le respondí. Me miró y me sonrió, y yo también le sonreí.

— Hermosa, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, es normal que William se preocupe, después de todo es tu padre adoptivo.—Miré a Terry inquisitiva ¿Y esté, como sabe que Albert es mi padre Adoptivo? —Terry acerco sus labios a mi oído.

—Lo que me interesa lo evalúo... —Mire de reojo a Albert estaba hechando humo por los ojos. — Tenemos un tema pendiente... y que pronto llevaremos a cabo — y diciendo esto me guiño coqueto. Albert que ya no haguanto más me tomo de la mano y prácticamente me arrastró. Mire que Terry se acercaba furioso, pero lo detuve con una seña de mano. Aunque no se quedó contento y yo tampoco lo estaba.

Durante el trayecto a casa, Albert no dijo absolutamente nada ni yo tampoco. Pues mi mente pensaba en los labios deTerry.

—No volveraz a ír a ninguna fiesta en tu vida. —Bueno, Albert hablo antes de entrar al departamento.

—Haré lo que se me dé la gana, eso si no quieres que tu novia se entere que no hace mucho...tú y yo... —dije con malicia y una sinica sonrisa.

—No te atreverías.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento al igual que yo abrí mi boca.

—Mírame hacerlo... ¡Cami...! —sentí su mano con brusquedad cuando cubrió mis labios.

—¡¡Cállate!! —Exclamó nervioso.

Me queje, lo mordí, lo empuje y Salí corriendo a mi habitacion dentro de esta cerre la puerta puse el seguro y me acosté en la cama pensando en que Albert ya no me gustaba tanto como antes.

Mañana lunes por que ya era domingo es mi cumpleaños, sonreí triste sólo un año más y haré lo que quiera con mi vida.

¿Ella, recordara ese día? Nadie sabe de ella, y no tendría por qué importarme tampoco, que mi madre esté viva. Ya que en la realidad solo fue un vientre para mí llegada a este triste y cruel mundo. Faltaban siete minutos para las 6:00am fue la ultima vez que vi el reloj, antes de quedarme completamente dormida.

Desperté por los gritos de Camila, que me llamaba para que fuera a desayunar. ¡Aaaa...! Pero si apenas me había quedado dormida.

—¡Ay voy...! —conteste de mala gana. Mire mi reloj eran las diez de la mañana ¡Qué injusticia!

—Valla al parecer la fiesta estuvo muy buena — expresó la osa al verme en deplorable aspecto, sonreí sin mostrar mis dientes, ella lucía impecable como siempre, de hecho creo que el maquillaje de su rostro esta tatuado permanente.

—¡Buenos días! —Salude ambos por que también estaba el rubio, quien como era de esperarse tenía cara de no estar de buen humor. ¿A que se deberá su ceño fruncido ?

—Buenos días—dijeron Ambos al unísono.

Procedí a tomar asiento, el apartamento estaba intacto no había ni un solo rastro de que aquí hubo una fiesta en la noche anterior, de reojo miré a mi ex bombón. Y el me miró a mi. Tal vez debería de cambiarle el sobrenombre. Quizás grumpy bear. Estuve apunto de solrtar una carcajada apenas si pude tragarla.

—Hoy iré temprano al internado, debo leer un libro para la próxima semana y quisiera adelantar un poco—. Dije muy segura de mi misma. Eso no era verdad, lo cierto era que no quería seguir viendo el ceño de grumpy y la cara de jocker de la osita.

—Me alegra mucho que te preocupes por tus clases —acotó la osa chillona muy emocionada. Si como no...

Un móvil empezó a sonar y enseguida miré a Camila ponerse de pie.

—Vuelvo en un segundo —dijo antes de retirarse de la mesa.

Un segundo despues. El rubio "ceñudo " que parecía querer matar su comida se dignó a hablarme.

—¿Y dime, no aguantas las ganas de ver a Terry? —Dijo en tono rabioso y burlesco.

—Me has pillado —le seguí la corriente.

—¡Ah! Ósea que admites que te gusta.

—Así es.

—Qué bien. —Una sonrisa muy mal fingida salió de él, Para enseguida continúar matando su comida,

pobre tenedor pensé.

—Llegué. — Anunció con un chillido la rubia.

—Iré a preparar las cosas para nuestro viaje. Nos vemos luego—. Anunció un Albert en tono molesto antes de retirarse.

—Ay... ¿y ahora qué le pasa a este? —Camila preguntó mirándome a mí, me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo pensando si esta sabía lo que me hizo el malvado osito. No me sentía cómoda con Camila.

—Iré a darme un baño, con permiso —dije cuando me levante.

Más tarde nos fuimos en la limosina. La rubia, Albert y yo. Ellos se irían a no sé dónde y de paso me dejarian a mí en el internado.

—Estaré fuera del país toda esta semana. Espero contestes tu móvil cuando te llame, Candy. —Albert habló con seriedad mientras la rubia acariciaba su mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Iremos a casa de mis padres —con razón parecía desbordar alegría.

—Les... Les deseo buen viaje. —Miré, fijamente a Albert quién me miraba tambíen por un par de segundos, para luego desviar mi mirada hacia la ventana.

Aquella relación era seria. tanto que hasta irían a visitar a los padres de Camila, Seguro aquello de su matrimonio era un hecho.

—Cuídate mucho... Candy. —Un Albert totalmente tierno me abrazaba fuera del vehículo, ya nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento del internado. No respondí. Solo quería estar sola.

—¿Estás bien? Volvió a preguntarme Albert si soltarme. No correspondí a su abrazo, muy por el contrario me di cuenta de la mirada de odio con la que Camila nos observaba.

—Nos vemos luego... —les dije antes de marcharme.

Al llegar a mi dormitorio miré que Pati no había llegado todavía, estaba realmente cansada y me tumbé en mi cama, no pasó mucho tiempo para que me perdiera en un sueño.

Era un lunes normal como cualquier otro aparentemente, Pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Paty aún no había regresado al internado, lo cual me tenía preocupada, le envié un mensaje pero hasta ahorita no me había respondido nada, me sentía mal por haberla dejado el día de la fiesta, El día de ayer que regrese a mi encierro, prácticamente me la pasé durmiendo, creyendo que tal vez llegaría Paty en la noche, en eso iba pensando mientras caminaba cuando fui interceptada por la nueva rubia. Susan Miller.

—Así que eres tú... si tú eres la golfa que quiere quitarme a mi novio— dijo Susan poniéndose frente a mí y evitando que pudiera continuar con mi camino.La mire de pies a cabeza con desagrado.

—Qué yo sepa ustedes ya no son nada, además es él quién me busca a mi. No estaba en el mejor momento, quizás en otra ocasión me hubiera quedado en silencio, pero la encaré.

Su ceño se frunció , sus ojos se agrandaron tanto que parecía que sus globos oculares botarían de su lugar en cualquier momento

—No eres más que una...

Iba a insultarme, cuando de repente se escucharon varios gritos seguidos de lo que parecían ser disparos.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —Pregunto Susan palideciendo.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor y observamos a chicos y chicas correr despavoridos por los pasillos.

—No tengo idea, pero creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos. Susan me miró no muy convencida, pero finalmente accedió a caminar junto a mí.

—Hey...¿que ocurre? --Le preguntamos a uno de los chicos que pasaban corriendo muy cerca de nosotras.

—¡Corran... ay terroristas! —Respondió sin detenerse

Se volvieron a escuchar disparos, Pero estos eran más cercanos a nosotras, instintivamente nos lanzamos al suelo, el chico continúo con su camino corriendo, pero nosotras permanecimos tiradas.

—¡Dios! Esto no puede estar pasando.

Susan decía con las manos en la cabeza apuntó de enloquecer.

—Cállate, qué podrán escucharnos.

La tomé por el brazo con fuerza, para llevarla a la primera aula que se encontraba cerca de nosotras, ya una vez en el interior de esta nos escondimos dentro de un armario.

—¡No quiero morir!

Susan lloraba desconsolada, afortunadamente las detonaciones padecieron ceder.

—Cálmate, que no morirás —asevere tratando de tranquilizarla un poco, al igual que ella yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando escuchamos a alguien entrar en el interior del aula.

—Si hay alguien aquí salga inmediatamente—dijo el sujeto con vos demandante.

—Creo que aquí no hay nadie, larguémonos. —Agregó otro sujeto.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de la boca de Susan.

—Espera un momento —volvió a decir uno de los sujetos.

\--"¡Dios!, ¡nos han escuchado!"

—Baia, Baia... pero qué tenemos aquí

Las puertas del armario fueron abiertas de par en par dejándonos a la vista de nuestros verdugos... Dos sujetos con máscaras extrañas nos completaban detenidamente, ambos portaban armas apuntando a Susan y a mi.

—Ay que llevarlas con el resto de los demás. Ordenó el mas grande en tamaño por que no les podiamos ver su rostro,

—Será mejor que caminen calladitas y sinresistencia lindas, de lo contrario conocerán mi buena puntería —Dijo el más chaparro poniendo su arma en la cabeza, primero a una y luego a la otra.

—Por favor... haremos lo que diga, pero no nos haga daño. —Dijo entre sollozos la ex de Terry.

—Camina y cállate. —Demando de nuevo el más chaparro. Hicimos los que nos pidieron.

Los pasillos se encontraban completamente desolados. El internado se mantenía en absoluto silencio.

Un momento después nos metieron a la aula donde varios chicos y chicas se encontraban acorralados.

Mire a los causantes y eran tres sujetos más los que apuntaban con sus armas, contando con el sujeto que nos apuntaban y el otro que se quedó en el aula supuse que eran siete. Todos estaban enmascarados. El sujeto que nos apuntó con su arma, nos llevo hasta al interior y como si fuéramos dos costales de papa nos empujo haciéndonos caer directo al suelo. Traté de visualizar a alguien conocido entre los que estaban aquí, pero no encontré a nadie, muy por el contrario de Susan, quien al encontrar a sus amigos se apartó de mí.

—Buen trabajo, Mark, ahora ve con el otro grupo. —Dijo uno de los secuestradores. Lo más probable era que en el otro grupo se encontrarán mis amigos, esperaba que ellos estuvieran bien...

Pasó lo que creo sería una hora, tiempo durante el cual trajeron a dos alumnos más, seguramente estaban escondidos y también los encontraron como a Susan y a mi.

El miedo y el terror predominaban el lugar. Nadie podía abrir la boca de lo contrario sería golpeado o en el peor de los casos asesinado, esas eran sus amenazas.

—Parece que ya están todos completos. Habló en voz alta el que me supuse era el líder.

—Tengo una lista con los nombres de algunos de ustedes. En cuanto escuchen el suyo se levantan.

Uno que otro se fueron levantando. Entre aquellos También se encontraba Susan

—Los que fueron nombrados—volvió a hablar el secuestrador—. Hagan una línea de este lado para llevarlos con los demás alumnos.

Diez alumnos salieron escotados por unos de ellos. Un momento después llegaron otros tipos con uno de ellos herido. Al parecer eran más de siete, como había pensado al principio.

—Pero ¿Qué chingados pasó? Observe como traían al herido con una pierna sangrando en demasía, e inconsciente.

—Uno de los profesores le disparó.

—Aterrada contemplé como traían al tipo herido hasta dónde nos encontrábamos y éste se miraba cada vez peor.

—¡Joder! —Escupió con enojo el líder—. ¿Díganme que se chingaron a ese mal nacido?

—Si...

Tape mi boca por la impresión de haber escuchado eso, pobre profesor.

—Quien de ustedes sabe los primeros auxilios —pregunto fuerte e imponente el que creo que era el líder. Nadie respondió..

—Iré a preguntar al otro grupo.

El sujeto tardó aproximadamente un minuto y cuando entró traía a alguien con él... Quise llorar cuándo miré que el chico que venía era Terry.

Por un par de segundos nuestras miradas se conectaron insistentemente y me sentía protegida. Mire como su mandíbula se apretada, y su rostro se desencajaba al pasar su vista en mi cuerpo.

—¿Tú sabes los primeros auxilios? Le preguntaron a Terry. Terry asintió.

—Entonces ayuda a mi amigo, esta muy mal herido.

Terry dejó de mirarme para poder proceder a atender al sujeto herido que cada vez se miraba peor.

—Se preguntarán por qué estamos aquí, y ustedes en esta afortunada situación. —habló fuerte y con burla el líder—. Pues es fácil, estamos aquí por el dinero de sus padres... Sus padres no son tan pudientes como los padres del otro grupo, pero de todas formas ya fueron notificados para que paguen su rescate. —Mientras el secuestrador hablaba, Terry y yo intercambiábamos miradas de vez en cuando. —Antes de todo, déjenme dejarles en claro la situación. Si mueren es por que sus padres han avisado a las autoridades. Si salen de aquí es porque su rescate fue saldado, el que salga libre y comenté algo de esto morirá. Él y su familia ya que los estaremos vigilando —estos tipos al parecer tenían todo fríamente calculado—. De igual forma debo recordarles que os' hacerse el héroe será abatido, sus móviles fueron confiscados, pero si alguno tiene otro o intenta comunicarse con alguien también sera abatido. No sólo somos nosotros hay más gente detrás de esto.

Baje mi cabeza y abracé mis rodillas sabía que yo nunca saldría de aquí. No tengo a mi padre. Mis cuentas estan congeladas por un año mas y mi tutor y financiero legal esta de viaje.

—Tic Toc Tic Toc. El tiempo corre chicos, les deseo suerte.

Un grito ensordecedor se escuchó por parte del herido. Terry le había extraído una bala de su pierna. deje de mirarlo cuando empecé a sentir náuseas.

Me estaba quedando dormida cuando sentí que alguien tocó mi mano.

—Hola... Era Terry, ni siquiera sentí cuando se sentó a mi lado

—¡Terry...! —Dije contenta de tenerlo junto a mi

—¿Nena estás bien? —hablo disimuladamente. El lider se había marchado dejando a dos de ellos supervisándonos.

—Sí, ¿y tú? —lo analize de reojo y no vi ninguna herida en él.

—También —sonreí un poco al saber que al menos ya no estaba sola en este lugar

—Tranquila... todo estará bien. Ya lo verás —Afirmó mientras entrelazábamos nuestras manos con firmeza y una media sonrisa salió en sus labios.

—Oigan ustedes dos, dejen de cuchichear. —Ambos asentimos con la cabeza.

-Oye tú ven aquí.

Llamaron a Terry me miró a mí por segundos y luego al tipo que lo llamó. No quería soltar mi mano pero tuvó que hacerlo, me soltó con ternura para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse hasta donde se encontraban tres de los secuestradores incluido el herido, el cual ya hacía en suelo inconsciente o tal vez estaba muerto, no lo sabía con certeza. Terry platicaba con uno de ellos todos observaban fijamente al tipo en el suelo, hasta que sin previo aviso abrió fuego en contra de él en repetidas ocasiones, cerré los ojos pensando en que nos dispararían a todos, algunos gritos de angustia se escucharon ante lo sucedido, tape mis oídos y levante mis rodillas a la altura de mi pecho. Siempre fui alguien fuerte, pero esta situación me superaba... ya no podía más

Me sente junto a Candy, no podía observar su rostro ya que éste estaba oculto entre sus piernas las cuales aferraba a su pecho.

—Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando —repetía constantemente.

—Guapa Mírame. —Candy. no me escuchaba, tomé sus manos y levante su rostro haciendo que me mirara fijamente alos ojos

—Escúchame —logre obtener su atención finalmente.

—Nada malo va a pasarte, estoy aquí contigo vale... —Nerviosa asintió con su cabeza. La abracé contra mi pecho con fuerza y ella se aferró a mí. El haber ayudado aquel rufián herido sólo había sido una excusa para encontrarla y quedarme con ella de lo contrario yo ya no seguiría en el internado.

—Todo estára bien cariño. —Besé su cabeza y la escuché suspirar

—Tengo mucho miedo Terry —susurró.

—También yo... pero debe ser fuerte debemos ser fuertes. Esperaba que Frank mi avogado y consejero financiero no insistiera en pagar mi rescate.

Ya más calmada. Candy empezó a conversar conmigo.

—¿Cómo es que sabe sacar balas? —Cuestióno sin soltarse de mí.

—Tengo conocimientos de primeros auxilios y de enfermería desde que tengo siete años. —Candy guardó silencio un par de segundo tras mi respuesta.

— ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?

—Déjame pensar... pues No, --Volteó a verme y achicó sus ojos.

—¿Y siempre te sale todo bien?

—O sea sí... —sonreí Candy parecía interesada en conocerme y aquello me agradaba.

—En mi familia la palabra perfección es muy importante. —Y vaya que lo era... mis padres eran muy exigentes conmigo.

—Deberías relajarte entonces —me dijo ella.

—Eso hacía. Sabes que podría fabricar una bomba para salir de aquí. —Me observó incrédula

—¿Es enserio...? —Asentí con la cabeza

-Sólo necesito un chicle, un moco, y un poco de cera del oído —Una risita salió de Candy— No me crees —asevere con seriedad—. Nunca me subestimes.

Continuara...


	9. CICATRICES 9

CAPÍTULO 9.

 **ADIOS AMIGA.**

Le había marcado a Candy en repetidas ocasiones, pero su móvil estaba apagado. Esa niña siempre llevándome la contraria. Luego de varias horas de vuelo finalmente aterrizamos en Nueva York. Ciudad donde viven los padres de Camila, al llegar a la casa de Camila después de un buen desayuno que me dio su madre, el señor se encontraba trabajando la señora me ofreció a llevar mis cosas hasta la habitación de la que supuestamente es de Camila.

— Muchas gracias nuevamente señora Gloria.

Dije antes de ser arrastrado por Camila la cual una gran sonrisa llevaba en el rostro, me llevó hasta la que supuestamente era su habitación, color rosa. observe que absolutamente todo era remarcado en color rosa. Y yo odiaba el rosa.

—Mi color favorito —acotó está después de cerrar la puerta.

—No es el mío —Camila solto una risita. No le había dicho un piropo. ¿Qué esta mal con esta mujer Mire y me observaba intensamente.

—¿Te sientes travieso hoy? me lanzó una mirada muy lasciva.

—Estamos en la casa de tus padres podrían escucharnos —retroceso hasta chocar contra la pared .

—Crees que eso me importa... —Detuve su mano cuando la coloco en mí entrepierna.

—No, no estoy de humor. Lo siento —me aparte de ella y salí de la habitación.

—Osito, ¿A dónde vas? Espera...

No me sentía bien por algún extraño motivo, Mi móvil sonó y me quedé indeciso entre sí contestar o no, era un número desconocido dudoso al final decidí contestar

—Aló

—Con el señor William Albert. Se escuchaba fatal y la cobertura no era muy buena que la llamada se cortó. Al ser un número privado no supe quien era. Cerré mi móvil con enfado.

—Es hora de que vengas con nosotros muchacho

Uno de aquellos tipo se nos acercó quitándonos el poco sosiego que hasta entonces habíamos logrado conseguir.

—¿A donde? —Cuestionó Terry detrás de él yo.

—Ya lo verás...

No podían llevárselo ¡Dios! ¡No!

—Está bien —dijo Terry—. Sólo deja despedirme. —A que el sujeto nos miro divertido.

—La parejita se va a despedir, ridículos tienen cinco segundos, mocoso.

Terry me abrazó fuerte, no parecía asustado

—Volveré Candy, confía en mí.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho y unas fuertes ganas de llorar Por el nudo en mi garganta que me estrujaba tan fuerte. Tal vez esa sería la última vez que lo vería

—Cuídate por favor —dije y presione mis labios con los suyos. Mi beso pareció sorprenderlo.

— Ya vámonos Romeo, al igual ambos terminarán muertos.

La risa del muy maldito se escuchó en todo lugar mientras que se llevaba a Terry con él.

Ahora estaba sola otra vez como en tantas ocasiones, Nadie iba a sacarme de aquí:

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo... había pasado un par de horas desde que se llevaron a Terry, cuando empezaba a sentir hambre y ganas de ir al baño, lo segundo realmente ya no aguantaba,

—¿Hey, necesito ir al baño ¡por favor!? —Le dije a uno de los tipos enmascarados que justamente pasaba cercas de mí pareciendo supervisar a los pocos que quedábamos.

—Claro bonita. Ven conmigo. —El tipo no me daba una buena espina, pero no tenía otra opción, me levanté del suelo y caminé junto a él

—La llevaré al baño. —Anuncio a uno de sus acompañantes, él tipo conmigo a mi lado.

—No tardes —respondió el que creo que era el líder.

Guié al sujeto hasta los baños más cercanos.

—Saldré en un momento —le dije antes de adentrarme en el baño, pero me detuve cuando sentí que mi acompañante me tomo del brazo haciéndome girar bruscamente..

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Me miró de pies a cabeza.

—No. —Respondí a secas tratando de soltarme de su agarre.

—Segura. —Me colocó contra la pared con fuerza haciendo que golpeara mi espalda. fuertemente en el concreto.

—Te ayudaré De todas formas.

¿Que más mierda iba a pasarme?

Frente a nosotros apareció otro de ellos, pero lo más sorprendente fue que junto a ese se encontraba Susan, la pobre temblaba de miedo casi tanto como yo

—¿Té diviertes?

Uno de los hombres río con su compañero, después se quitó su máscara y se colocó detrás de mí.

—Estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que nos interrumpieron. ¿No es así preciosa? —Sentí su lengua en mi oído y me estremecí. ¡Que asco!.

—Responde maldita perra.

—Si...—Tragué saliva y mire al tipo frente a mí tampoco llevaba su máscara puesta.

—¿Acaso no les importa exponer su identidad entre nosotras?

—No porque los muertos no pueden reconocer a sus asesinos.

Palidecí.

—¿Qué tal si mejor nos divertimos los cuatro? Así podemos intercambiar.

Susan y yo nos miramos con lástima la una a la otra, mientras uno de los hombres guardó silencio un par de segundos lo que para mí fueron eternos.

—De acuerdo.

Papá ayúdame no quiero vivir esto. Mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo para cuando nos obligaron a adentrarnos en el baño.

—Desnúdate tú primero. —Me dijo señalandome con el arma que tenía en sus manos. Susan empezó a sollozar, yo empecé a quitarme la ropa. Tal vez si hacía lo que me pedían saldría viva de aquí... Pero para qué vivir después de una violación, valía la pena seguir viviendo después de eso. No queria vivir si tendría que perder mi virginidad siendo violada. De todas formas mi vida era una completa mierda.

—No. Lo haré —hable firmemente. Todos me miraron incrédulos, incluida Susan.

—¿Que has dicho? —Preguntó mi verdugo ladeando su pistola muy cerca de mí, pero yo ya no le temía, me armé de valor y lo encaré.

—Qué no lo haré. No haré esto maldito hijo de puta. Me escuchaste. ¡¡Jódete!!

Mi respuesta no le gusto mucho podía notar como se movían las venas de su cuello

—Estás muerta niña —se abalanzó sobre mí y empezó atacarme.

—Oye tú ¿A dónde vas?

En el suelo a que el sujeto me abofeteó empezó a rasgar mi ropa, para luego duramente abrir mis piernas mientras yo forcejeaba con él, no se la dejaría tan fácil

—Vuelve aquí

Susan salió corriendo y el otro sujeto fue tras ella, continue forcejeando con este tipo hasta que se escuchó una detonación

—¡Maldición! —Mi atacante se alejó de mí y salió corriendo en busca de su cómplice, No lo dudé y me levante para salir de allí.

Caminé lentamente hasta salir de los baños, pero al hacerlo me encontré con una escena horrible. Susan yacía en un enorme Charco de sangre su cuerpo parecía convulsionarse levemente.

— ¡¡No...! ¿Qué hicieron?

Corrí hasta dónde se encontraba y la tomé entre mis brazos

—Can...dy...Tengo...frío --observe un gran agujero en su pecho

-¿Por que coños le disparaste?

—La muy perra no me obedeció

Ella agonizaba, y lo hacía entre mis brazos

\--¿Voy a...morir?¿Verdad? —Respire profundamente sin saber qué le respondería

—Piensa en algo lindo imagina que estás ahí —una sonrisa apretada salió de mí.

—¡No...me dejes... no me dejes... sola! —En su pecho la sangre salía a chorros, sus oídos, su nariz, su boca también sangraban.

—¡¡Llamen una ambulancia por favor!! —les grité a los mal nacidos, pero éstos ni siquiera se inmutaron.

Aquí estoy no te dejaré... —Su mirada fija en el techo perdía su brillo... mientras yo no sabía que más hacer en ese momento, más que estar ahí con ella apretando su pecho.

— Mucho drama. Ahora sólo faltas tú muñequita.

—Can...dy...estoy emba.. —fueron las últimas palabras que la oí decir.

Mis entrañas se retuercen debido a la ansiedad. No puedo dejar de pensar en Candy ni un segundo. Debido a qué los secuestradores tienen los teléfonos estrictamente controlados, las llamadas privadas o números desconocidos que no tengan registrados en las listas de los alumnos Así como no vuelven aceptar llamadas del alumno que ya fue liberado como es en mi caso, no me he podido conectar con el líder que tiene cautivo al internado para pagar el rescate de Candy, han pasado setenta minutos desde que salí y no he podido sacarla. Ya no puedo esperar más. Tome mi móvil y le marqué a la única persona que yo sé que resolverá esto. Sólo espero que todo esto sea de dinero y no termine siendo un masacre de gente. Ni siquiera sonó una vez la llamada realizada cuando mi tío contestó

—¿Terrunce?

—Isac necesito tu ayuda.

—Espera ya me reúno con tigo. —Mi tío tardó diez minutos en llegar, Todo ese tiempo no dejé de insistir en tratar de conectarme con los secuestradores

—¿Qué ocurre Terrunce?

—Tienen al internado cautivo. Yo sali hace dos horas pero nesesito sacar a Candy.

—No te preocupes Terrunce, en menos de lo que piensas ella estára en tus manos, da la orden para que preparen cuatro camionetas

—Gracias Isac.

—Todo estára bien.

Mientras daba la orden de que tuvieran listas las camionetas, Isac hizo un par de llamadas, seguramente a sus contactos más poderosos. Sabía que ellos no tardarían en darle la orden a esos maleantes, por qué nadie quiere tener a los rusos de enemigos. Candy resiste nena todo terminara muy pronto. Ruego al cielo.

Mi cerebro todavía no procesaba lo que Susan hubo dicho antes de expirar. Cuándo uno de los hombres tira de mi cabello jalando con tanta fuerza que me obliga a poner de pie de golpe. El cuerpo de Susan se escurre entre mis brazos. Lágrimas cargadas de impotencia y odio se quedan atoradas dentro de mis párpados. Cierro mis ojos cuando siento el aliento en la parte de mi cuello del sujeto que prácticamente me lleva a rastras.

—¡¡Suéltame maldito mal nacido!! —Grito llena de odio y de impotencia cuando me lanza al suelo una vez más y reprimo un grito ahogado.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

De pronto el dolor que nace en mi estómago y me invade el cuerpo es insoportable, y me lleno de odio cuando me doy cuenta que el hijo de puta me ha pateado. No puedo respirar, no puedo moverme para levantarme, no puedo hacer nada que no sea arrastrarme para encontrar algo con que defenderme. Jadeo una y otra vez en un intento desesperado por recuperar el aliento. pero apenas puedo retener el aire en mis pulmones.

Ni siquiera me da tiempo Para meditarlo cuando vuelve a tirar de mi cabello pero esta vez con más fuerza que ni siquiera tengo la oportunidad de orientarme un poco cuando su palma conecta con mi mejilla izquierda. El impacto están fuerte que tambaleo y me golpeó nueva mente contra el suelo con brusquedad. Me obliga a levantarme una vez más. Pero esta vez siento que ya no podré aguantar más...

—¡¡Pero qué cojones hacen!! —Grita alguien de repente.

—Sólo nos divertíamos un poco. —Trato desesperadamente de incorporarme pero el dolor es insoportable y aún me siento aturdida.

—¡¡Suelta a la chica ahora!!

Abro los ojos al sentir que el hombre me soltó de su agarre.

—Nos ha visto la cara, debemos matarla. Con la poca fuerza que me queda busco a Susan con la mirada . Es en ese momento que se forma un agujero en mi pecho la sensación dolorosa es tan grande tan insoportable cuando mi cerebro procesa lo que mis ojos están mirando y me doy cuenta que ya no respiraba y sus ojos aún siguen abiertos, ya no hay oportunidad de mantenerla en la vida.

 _Adios amiga..._

—Ella debe de ser liberada. —Las palabras me llegaron de pronto y hacen que los mire a la cara, aun no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar.

—¡¡Que!! —Escupió uno de ellos eufórico--. Sabe demasiado de ninguna manera.

Sería posible que Albert hubiese pagado mi rescate, una luz de esperanza nace en mí.

—Si no lo hacemos seremos nosotros los muertos. —Aseveró el líder con evidente preocupación en su voz.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? Uno de los hombres susurra algo que no puedo escuchar con Claridad.

—¡¡Joder!! La Mafia Rusa. —Fue lo último que escuché antes de que un golpe en mi cabeza me dejara inconsciente.

Cuando todo termina el adormecimiento de mi cuerpo me hace tambalear me toma unos instantes enfocar mi vista no soy capaz de percatarme de nada. Creo que estoy tan adolorida que ni siquiera soy capaz de sentir.

El sonido de las llantas de varios vehículos me alertaron. La persona que me había estado sosteniendo de pronto me deja caer al suelo, duele, pero ya ni siquiera grito.

De pronto siento cómo dos sujetos me toman por los brazos tratando de ponerme de pie. Otra vez no... pero mi cuerpo no puede mantener ni un segundo la estabilidad y siento como me toma en sus brazos. Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar cuando el miedo vuelve a mi. Quienes son estos tipos y que van hacer con mi lastimado cuerpo .

En el momento que vi a Candy, la ira hervía en mi sistema. No voy a poder aguantar las ganas inmensas que tengo de matar al sujeto que la sostiene, A medida como la camioneta se iba acercando, mi ira incrementaba, pero cuando veo los golpes que tiene, estuve apunto de bajarme si no hubiese sido por mi tío Isac.

—¿Adónde jodido vas? —Exclamó Isac.

—Por Candy.

—¡¡De ninguna maldita manera pienses en moverte de tu asiento!!

El silencio que le sigue a sus palabras es tan tenso y tirante que por un doloroso instante quiero llorar cuando la veo más de cercas. Todo mi cuerpo reacciona en respuesta y la parte de estúpida e impulsiva que casi siempre me domina me trata de abrirse paso a la superficie el valor que se forma en mi cuerpo es tan grande que sin pensarlo vuelvo abrir la puerta de la camioneta y estoy apunto de volver a bajarme cuando escuchó el gatillo de un arma en mi cabeza. Mi tío está apuntando con ella, el nerviosismo y la ansiedad me hace difícil pensar en otra cosa que no sea en Candy. De pronto dos hombres de mi tío se bajan de la otra camioneta y levantan a Candy del suelo.

—¡¡lNooooo!!

—¡Aquí! —Digo en un grito, y vuelvo a respirar cuando mis brazos envuelven asu lastimado cuerpo.

Me suben a la fuerza a un auto y este se arranca a toda prisa. Trato de mantenerme de una pieza pero de pronto me siento como gelatina.

—Soy yo, todo está bien ahora, Candy. —Esa voz ronca e inconfundible.

—Volviste —mis ojos lloran de alegria.

—Te dije que volvería por ti. —Era Terry. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz de verlo como en esté momento. Sin esperar más tiempo me abrazó?Por fin me sentí protegida.—Te lastimaron ¡¡Joder!!

Una lágrima de alivio, dolor, fuerza, pesar, salió de mi ojo izquierdo. Terry me separá de su brazo para luego escanearme minuciosamente. Traté de taparme con mi blusa cuando mirá mi pecho casi descubierto, él pareció notar mi incomodidad y enseguida desvío su mirada hacia otra parte de mi anatomía.

—¡¡Oh Dios!! ¡¿Estás sangrando?!— dice alarmado.

—No es ni sangre —digo en tono serio.

Mi respuesta pareció calmar un poco a Terry. Nuevamente sentí que me mareaba

—Recuéstate nena, llegaremos pronto a casa. —Vuelvo a respirar cuando mis brazos envuelven a sulastimado cuerpo. Miro a Isaac y se que está furioso lo puedo ver en su rostro.

—Lo siento —digo casi en un susurro. -Un suspiro de resignación sale de él. Y se que todo está bien.

Eran las ocho de la noche mientras cenaba con los padres de Camila cuando mi móvil sonó.

-Si me disculpa un momento. —Me levanté de la mesa para contestar la llamada de George.

-Hola George.

-William... Debes volver lo más pronto posible.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No lo sé muy bien, pero se trata de Candy. Aquello no era para sorprenderse.

-¿Y ahora qué hizo esa mocosa? Ya me tenía al borde de mi paciencía.

—Sucedió algo malo en el internado. —Las palabras de George me paralizaron y guardo silencio un par de segundos tratando de procesar la información.

—De acuerdo manténme informado si sabes algo avisame. Cerré la llamada, muy nervioso le marqué a Javier pero este no contesto, Le marqué a Pablo pero ambos casos las líneas me enviaban al buzón. ¿Qué carajos pasaba?

—¿Hey sobrino ya está bien la chica? —Me encontré con mi tío en la barra de mi casa.

—Se encuentra bien. Quiero agradecerte por intervenir, al parecer todos los maleantes del bajo mundo te tienen miedo. —Sabía que mi tío Isaac, estaba involucrado con la mafia rusa, pero nunca quise indagar mucho al respecto.

—Lo que sea por mi sobrino favorito. —Despeinó mi cabello y dejó un vaso vacío sobre la barra.

La policía vendría por Candy, eso era un hecho pero deseaba que se quedará más tiempo conmigo. Ella ahora reposaba en una de las habitaciones de mi casa, la cual estaba totalmente resguardada por guardias.

Me mantuve en la habitación muy cercas de ella, velaba su sueño. Temí que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, o que pudiera tener un ataque de pánico.

—¡No...! ¡No me lastimen! ¡¡Terry...!! —Me asusté, pensé lo peor ¿como debía interpretar sus gritos?

—Mi amor... es una pesadilla. Despierta Nena.

—¡Terry! —Grito cuando abro mis ojos.

—Aquí estoy princesa. El doctor está por llegar...

Bebe un poco de agua, debes de estar hambrienta también... ¿no es así? —No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué decirle para que ella estuviese tranquila se sintiera segura.

Candy afirmó con su cabeza, le extendió una charola con comida agua y fruta.

—Gracias Terry —sonrío. Aquello fue lo mejor.

—¿Pagaste mi rescate? Me cuestiono mientras comía.

—No pienses en eso ahora. —En realidad había pagado el triple de lo que pedían por ella gracias a mi tio. Prácticamente Candy estaba ya en la lista de los muertos. Pero no me importaba por ella daría todo lo que tengo.

—No sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo... De verdad Terry. Me levanté de la silla y me acerque a ella.

—Nunca te hubiese dejado ahí, me importas demasiado Candy —tome su rostro entre mis manos y bese su mejilla. En realidad ella me había rescatado a mí.

Terminé de comer y lo primero que pensé fue en Susan, mire mi blusa estaba entreabierta rota y con manchas de su sangre seca. Sabía que tenía que decirle a Terry pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, no quería recordar nada de eso. Pero no podía guardar algo así. Tome una bocanada de aire y muchas fuerzas antes de decirle. ¡Maldición! Pero las palabras no me salían ¿Cómo le digo?

Terry se puso de pie y me extendió algo que parece ser un vestido, y ropa interior

— Guapa, te traje esto —lo miré confundida y él solo se rascó su nuca.

—Toda esa ropa es nueva. Es de mi madre, piensa venir en las vacaciones, espero que te quede. Se que deseas darte un baño--. Terry parecía nervioso.

—Muchas gracias, Terry —sonreí y tomé la ropa, me levante de la cama para ir al baño.

—Te dejaré sola para que puedas ducharte y cambiarte... ¡vale!—Aún temblaba, no quería estar sola.

—No te vayas —lo agarré del brazo—, es decir podrías esperarme fuera del baño no tardaré. Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Claro princesa aquí estaré —le devolví La sonrisa.

—Bien —me dirigí hacia el baño, cuando lo escuché llamarme.

—Candy... —Su mirada se posó un par de segundos sobre mi blusa entreabierta para luego volver a mirarme directamente a mis ojos, yo rápidamente me cubrí y aparte mi mirada de él.

—¿Dime la verdad aquellos tipos ellos...te tocaron? —Su voz siempre había sido ronca, firme, pero al preguntarme aquello está parecía quebrarse.

—No... pero estuvieron a punto... —Los recuerdos de lo sucedido volvieron a invadir mi mente nuevamente. Tengo que decirle de Susan

Continuará...


	10. CICATRICES 10

CAPÍTULO 10

 **Palabras tardes.**

—¿Muerta?

Se formó un nudo en mi garganta. Me rehusaba a entender lo que me contaron acerca de lo ocurrido en el internado, el cual en la actualidad esta custodiado por la policía. Todo esta llevándose con absoluta reserva, debido a las amenazas realizadas por parte de los secuestradores hacia los estudiantes y sus familias. A hora mismo me encuentro en las afueras del colegio esperando obtener alguna respuesta por parte de las autoridades locales, las cuales ahora mismo saben de mi presencia. Estoy Impaciente y estoy seguro que estoy a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico cuando sale un hombre detrás de la puerta.

—Buenas tardes soy el agente encargado de la investigación del secuestro y asesinato en el instituto—. Dice el hombre cuando se acercó a mi. Suspiré y solté un gemido de frustración.

—William Albert Andry.

—Agente Cardenas—me saluda estirando su mano y la estrecho.—Mucho gusto señor Andry, su acompañante hace un par de horas me comentó que buscaban a una joven que responde al nombre de Candy White. Ella se encontraba entre los estudiantes perdidos ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—Así es —digo apenas conteniendo mis nervios—. No hemos tenido ninguna información. Soy su tutor legal, por desgracia me encontraba en el extranjero. Necesito encontrarla por favor. Ayúdenme. —Supliqué desesperado.

—Ya veo, Cálmese porfavor. Desgraciadamente el saldo que dejo esta terrible tragedia es lamentable, hay heridos y hay tres personas asesinadas. Me sentí desfallecer Al escuchar que existían personas muertas. —Se nos informó que la mayoría de los jóvenes que salieron ilesos, fueron aquellos que sus padres pagaron su respectivo rescate... Pero si usted me comenta que no se encontraba en la ciudad... pues...

—A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto —digo interrumpiendo su insinuación y más alterado.

—Señor Andry debería acompañarme a medicina legal —informó Cárdenas. El nudo que se forma en mi garganta me impide respirar y me quedo aturdido.

—Claro que sí agente —respondió George unos segundos después al ver mi rostro perturbado.

Seguimos el carro de Cardenas. George y yo vamos en mi coche. Durante el trayecto no podía parar de pensar en Candy, los momentos que compartimos juntos, Me negaba a pensar que no volvería a ver su sonrisa y sus grandes ojos verdes.

—Esto es una jodida pesadilla, no puede estar muerta —digo entre dientes.

—Trata de calmarte William, sé que esto es difícil pero debes ser fuerte —dice George sin mirarme desde el asiento conductor.

—Es que no lo entiendes. Todo esto es mi culpa, yo debí pagar su rescate, debí cuidarla —las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin cesar—. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo mal que debió haberla pasado por mi culpa... tal vez...

—No. —George me interrumpe. —Candy es fuerte debes ser positivo Albert. Candy es muy inteligente y no creo que se rindiera tan fácilmente. Eso era cierto mi pequeña además de ser inteligente era muy fuerte. Eso era lo que más admiraba de Candy. Limpie mis lágrimas.

—Si tienes razón.

Luego de un largo camino en el carro, por fin se detuvo el coche del dectetive. Iba a bajar del vehículo cuando George me detuvo.

—Espera, no tienes que hacer esto. Yo me encargaré de todo. — Apreté mi mandíbula y negué con la cabeza.

—Debo hacerlo —afirme decidido.

Finalmente bajamos los dos para luego seguir a Cárdenas al interior del anfiteatro del hospital general.

El olor a desinfectante barato y alcohol golpearon mis fosas nasales apenas entramos al lugar. Traté de ser fuerte, pero en mi interior rogaba a Dios que no fuera ella. Un joven pálido e inexpresivo nos estaba esperando

—Vienen por la chica del instituto.

El hombre palido nos indica apuntando con su mano y sin decir nada. El cuarto que tiene la puerta gris. Camino directo hacia el cuerpo en particular que estaba cubierto con una sábana blanca. El lugar es frío y solitario. Ya frente al cuerpo cubierto el aire comienza a faltarme.

—¿Estás bien? —Me pregunta George a mi lado.

—Sí —respondí secamente.

—Bien señores ¿están listos? Pregunta el oficial. —Maldito enfermo, ¿como preguntaba eso? Quién podría estar listo para ver algo así

—Proceda —inhale profundamente cuando el agente levantó la sábana que cubría el cuerpo sin vida.

La impresión que siento cuando veo que no es Candy. El aire que me había abandonado regresa a mis pulmones y la esperanza me calma mis temores.

—No no es la chica que buscamos...

Sentí pena por la pobre joven que ya hacía sin vida, pero por otra parte me alegra saber que no era mi pequeña.

—Te queda mejor que a mi madre —dice Terry señalando la ropa en cuanto salí del cuarto de baño.

—Gracias — respondí tímida.

—Ven necesitas descansar. Candy se acercó hasta la cama, la cubri con la sábana luego de que se acostara. Sentí su mirada fija en mi.

—Qué lindo eres con migo Terry. —No pude evitar sonreír con su comentario.

—¿Puedo? Le pedí su consentimiento, quería estar más cerca a ella. Me hizo un espacio cerca en la cama. Me acercó a ella con cuidado y quedamos frente a frente.—Quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mí Candy, y haré todo lo que sea necesario para protegerte.

—¿Vives solo en esta casa? Suspiré profundamente cuando Candy cambió de tema. Coloque mis brazos detrás de la cabeza y miré al techo.

-Si, mis padres viven en Rusia en la actualidad. ¿Y qué hay de ti?, ¿qué onda con el anciano con el que vives? —Yo también podría cambiar de tema, ¿no?

—Albert no es ningún anciano y es mi tutor.

Hice una mueca que ella no vio. Aquel sujeto me caía como un grano en el culo.

—¿Tienes alguna relación con el?— Fui directo. Candy guardó silencio por un par de segundos tras mi pregunta.

—No.

Sabía que mentía, y detestaba que lo hiciera.

—Bien, que descanses. Aunque el doctor está por llegar. Trata de hacerlo hasta entonces. —Me levanté de la cama y ella me miró confundida.

—¿Que pasa, Terry? He dicho algo que te ha molestado.

—No para nada, nos vemos luego.

Salí de la habitación con paso firme y seguro, me encamine al bar que se encuentra en la parte inferior de mi casa. Estaba molesto.

—Sobrino. Ahora que todo esta bien Será mejor que salga de aquí, no pasará mucho tiempo para que la policía llegue. Aquello era cierto.

—Está bien cuídate. Serví un vaso de Whisky y lo bebí de un solo trago. La policía vendría por Candy en poco tiempo.

—¡A sido localizada! —Exclamó Cárdenas. —La señorita White..

—¿Donde? —pregunté impaciente.

—Se encuentra con un compañero del mismo Instituto. —Suspiré aliviado Pero esto no era suficiente necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos y confirmar que estuviese bien.

—Le seguimos...

El camino se me hacía cada vez más familiar

—¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto George—No te da gusto por que tienes una cara de todo lo contrario. El camino hacia dónde nos dirigimos lo conocía bastante bien.

—No es nada —respondí indiferente...

Tal como supuse Candy se encuentra en la casa del mocoso.

—Vamos—Dijo Cárdenas luego de que bajaramos del carro..

Miramos que varios guardias custodiaban la entrada.

—Venimos por la señorita White —dije intentando cruzar al interior.

—Un momento—. Dijo uno de los hombres que custodiaban la mansión. Tuvimos que esperar a que el dueño nos permitiera entrar. Mi paciencia se acababa. Maldito de GrandChester, no comprendo, ¿por que Candy está aquí.

Cuando mis guardias me informaron quienes habían llegado, subi nuevamente con Candy, Tras dar el permiso para que dejarán entrar a mis visitantes, me coloque a un lado de la cama sentado en la alfombra. Candy me miró expectante esperando una explicación pero no dije nada, sabía quién venía y no quería dejar la sola con él.

Tras unos minutos que me parecieron un siglo, los hombres de seguridad nos permitieron seguir. La mansión era enorme con mucho lujo para mi gusto, no era que sintiera celos ni nada. Nos sorprendió que justo en la entrada al interior de un feo recibidor se encontraban otros hombres de seguridad custodiando el lugar. Aquí había más seguridad que en la Casa Blanca.

—Buenas tardes —hablo el mayordomo —Por aquí por favor.

George, el detective y yo le seguimos a lo que sería el segundo piso de la mansión, todos nos manteníamos en completo silencio, hasta que el mayordomo se detuvo en la segunda puerta, no quise imaginarme quien habitaba el primer dormitorio, apostaría mi dinero A que es la habitación de GrandChester.

Entre sin esperar más, ya había tenido con toda la mierda de la seguridad en la mansión y quería ver a mi pequeña... Me detuve en seco cuando vi a mi pequeña, en medio de la cama, pero eso no era lo que me descoloco, ni siquiera que el mocoso estuviera sentado en el alfombrado con gesto de preocupación. Lo que me paralizó fue ver los golpes que tenia Candy en su cuerpo, al menos los que podía ver cualquiera de los presentes. Mi mirada cruzó con la de ella y sin poder evitarlo más corte la distancia y la tome en mis brazos. Su abrazo me supo frio, muy lejano, no tenía ni un poco de los muchos abrazos que me habia dado cuando ella era sólo mía.

—Buenas Tardes Señorita Mi nombre es Ernesto Cardenas—dice el detective rompiendo el momento con mi pequeña—.Soy el agente encargado de la investigación del secuestro que tuvo el Instituto. Para mi es muy importante su declaración Usted fue la ultima persona que salió del colegio. El primer paso es que tiene que ir al hospital por lo que puedo ver tiene un hematoma, y supongo que tendrá más, bueno es necesario para proceder con su testimonio de los hechos que usted desgraciadamente vivió, y necesitó el informativo completo del doctor. —Hablo el agente desde un lado de la puerta.,

Me alarmé al Escuchar aquello

—El doctor está por llegar— dijo el mocoso que hasta entonces había permanecido sentado, Se levanta y su gesto hace que mi pequeña ponga toda su atención hacia el y forma una brecha distante entre Candy y yo, para luego poner su mirada en ella.

—La llevaré conmigo y mi pequeña será atendida en una clínica particular de la mejor ciudad. Digo con toda la intención de romper esas miradas que me están perturbando.

—No puedes llevártela, ella necesita descansar —ahí estaba de nuevo el mocoso entrometido..

—Gracias por cuidarla pero ya estoy aquí, yo seré quien ahora se encargue de ella.

Finalmente aquel mocoso entendió y se hizo a un lado con su mirada clavada en el suelo sabe que él no puede hacer nada qué impida que me lleve a Candy.

—Es necesario que la señorita White rinda su declaración no lo olvide por favor. — Estoy apunto de responder pero la voz de Candy me interrumpe

—Por mí no hay problema si el Doctor me atiende aquí, y usted prosigue —Dice Candy mirándome esta vez a mí.

Sólo Esto me faltaba, como siempre llevando la contraria, pero sería una loca si piensa que le permitire seguir aquí.

—Me permiten un momento a solas con Candy ¡por favor!— les exijo amablemente

George es quién abandona la habitación primero, el agente Cardenas después de George. Terry no se mueve sigue sin dejar de ver a mi Candy, y ella le suplica con la mirada.

¡Dios! ver esas expresiones en sus miradas no son nada agradables

Tras unos largos segundos GrandChester sale de la habitación.

El silencio que le sigue hace que la ansiedad se apodere de mi sistema, no sé cuánto tiempo pasa antes de que por fin Albert se digna a decir alguna palabra

—No sabes cuán feliz estoy de que estés bien, Candy—su voz irrumpe el silencio y un nudo se instala en mi garganta a toda velocidad. Una sonrisa tímida e insegura se dibuja en sus labios y sus dedos se deslizan entre los míos para luego apretarlos con fuerza mientras lágrimas brillan en sus ojos—. Lamento mucho todo lo que ocurrió antes. De verdad, lo siento mucho. Fui un completo hijo de puta.

—Albert—, lo interrumpo—. Ahora no quiero hablar del pasado, Digo y creó que mis palabras le han dolido pero es la verdad, no tengo animos para pensar en cosas del pasado. No cuando... ya mi cabeza esta llena del presente.

—Candy... necesito que hablemos pero quisiera que fuéramos a casa y poder platicar con calma. Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante tal vez cambiara mucho las cosas entre tú y yo.

—No puedo hacerlo. No puedo irme. No en estos momentos Albert.

—"¿Porque?, ¿por qué haces esto?, ¿es porque estás molesta conmigo?"—dice desesperado. —Si es por Camila, Ella se quedo con sus padres y..

—No Albert—. lo interrumpo nuevamente—. En este momento es en lo que menos pienso, Lo que he vivido me ha dejado una herida aquí—digo señalando el alma—. Quiero que se cierre pronto y deje de sangrar, para dejar sólo una cicatris de un doloroso recuerdo, por que olvidarlo sera imposible, pero no quiero sentir el dolor de la herida mientras siga abierta y es por eso que nesesito estar con Terry en estos momentos.

—¿No te entiendo Candy? Al menos no la parte que tienes que estar con él.

—Estoy segura que te enterarás cuando te lo diga, pero ahorita no te puedo decir nada. Sólo te pido que me permitas estar aquí—. ¡porfavor! —digo con suplica en mi voz.

La tortura en su expresión es dolorosa. Su ceño está fruncido con angustia y preocupación. Su mandíbula está más tensa que nunca y una vena sobresale y me duele verlo así, me duele tanto como dejar a Terry a hora mismo. Esto esta complicandose.

—Yo te llamare y puedes pasar por mí para hablar eso que dices, importante— porque hoy tengo mucho con todo lo que he pasado, y asi no podré entenderte—. Si es que hay algo que entender.

Él asiente y sin decir nada más se aparta de mí. Albert da media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, mientras lo hace en el camino... casi puedo jurar que las lágrimas caen en sus mejillas, cuando sale de la habitación sin decir nada más...

Es en ese momento que me siento confundida hasta la mierda.

Entonces... los recuerdos vuelven uno a uno y se asientan en mi cerebro como la más dolorosa de las torturas. Las palabras de Susan resuenan una y otra vez en mi cabeza, y en lo único que puedo pensar es que tengo que decírselo a Terry.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que la puerta se vuelva abrir

Su mirada se abre paso para encontrarse con la mía y noto cómo cientos de emociones diferentes se mezclan en sus ojos.

—Candy... Terry dice casi en un susurro— ¿¡Estás aquí!? — el asombro que tiene en su voz tiene un dejó de incredulidad como si le costará creer que no me haya ido, tal vez pensó que no me encontraría.

—Estoy aquí Terry —, le digo lo más calmada que pueda pero realmente me siento nerviosa, casi puedo jurar que me siento como él, ni siquiera yo misma puedo creer que siga aquí—Seguiré estándo mientras tú lo quieras —puedo notar la emoción que nacen su rostro que casi se acerca una sonrisa abierta.

Noto como se hacerca lentamente, deposita un beso desesperado, y tierno a la misma vez sobre mis labios ahora resecos.

—Lo nesesitaba —. Dice.

—Es un beso fabricado sólo para mí—. digo para aligerar el ambiente tenso que se siente en este momento y es cuando siento que su cuerpo se relaja.

—Siempre... siempre serán fabricados sólo para ti. Candy. ¡Lo olvidaba! —grita de pronto que doy un brinco

—¡Ah!

—-El doctor esta aqui, entiendo que no quisieras pasar por esto, pero tienes que comprender que es un asunto legal y se tiene que hacer, pero si tu no puedes yo puedo hablar con el agente Cárdenas.

Dice con un montón de palabras tan rápidas que me es difícil entenderlas y es en ese momento que se que esta teniendo una batalla de sentimientos para no dejarme caer, Él tiene razón no quiero pasar por esto, pero sé que tengo que hacerlo

—Lo sé —digo, en un suspiro cansino—. Todo estará bien—. Mi voz suena no muy segura de lo que acabo de decir.

Después de haber pasado la evaluación médica. El agente Cardenas está sentado en una silla aún lado de la cama dónde yo estoy sentada y una sábana me cubre de mi cintura a mis pies

—Disculpe es solo unas preguntas que nesesito hacerle para una visita que tengo que realizar después de irme de aquí...

— Está bien si no me queda otra opción.

—Se trata del asunto de la señorita Susan Miller.

Después de haber explicado lo que pasó en el baño con los dos tipos y lo que le sigue después... el detective parecía sorprendido con mi diálogo de los hechos sobre todo en las últimas palabras que le dije que había dicho Susan antes de Morir. "estoy embarazada"

La verdad no se por que dije esto último. ahora el detective, se lo tenía que haber dicho primero a Terry

—Señorita White tengo que decirle que eso es una mentira. la señorita Miller no estaba embarazada.

—¿Cómo es que dice? pregunte incrédula

—La autopsia que se le realizó a la señorita Miller, no aparece ningún embarazo.

El alivio se siente como un bálsamo sobre mis nervios alterados. Se siente como si hubiese despertado de una horrible pesadilla. Como si el mundo hubiese reanudado su marcha. ¿Pero porque Susan me mintió?, tal vez era una sospecha de ella. A hora nunca sabre por que dijo eso.

No podía con tanta felicidad por que Candy sigue en mi casa, mientras ella esta con Cardenas chequeo mi móvil y me doy cuenta que tengo varias llamadas del padre de Susan.

—¡Mierda Susan!

La noticia me dejó devastado. Susan muerta. ¿Pero por que?

A lo que me dijo el señor Miller. Ellos no recibieron llamada por parte de los secuestradores, Supongo que los malditos hijos de perra tenían la información del estado económico en el que se encontraba la familia Miller por eso no vi a Susan en ningún grupo donde se encontraban los demás chicos.

Por que no pensé en ella ¿Y qué pensaban hacer con ella?" La culpa llega a mi y me siento una mierda. Como pude haberme olvidado de ella, apezar de todo Susan erauna amiga, y le tenia cariño.

Por supuesto que yo me haría cargo de todos los gastos del entierro de Susan. Además quede con el Señor Miller que lo ayudaría a salír de la bancarrota, Ahora que recuerdo escuché a uno de los tipos decir que habían separado a esa, no sabía a quien se referían el estupido —, dijo que no valía un centavo" ¿¡porque jodidos no puse más atención!?

Aunque sé la respuesta, mi preocupación era Candy de quien depende de su tutor, se que él la mantiene.

De mis amigos yo era el único que seguía estando en la ciudad. Raúl y Jimy habían sido enviados por sus padres a otros países, para resguardar en su seguridad, tras lo sucedido. Ellos fueron de los primeros que salieron del colegio cuando sus padres pagaron sus respectivos rescates, yo hubiera sido el primero pero no podía salir sin saber de Candy. Mierda. Ahora mismo nesesitaba sacar todo esto que estoy sintiendo por dentro, ya había bebido de más, tenía ganas de seguir para olvidar toda la mierda qué pasó en este día.

Estoy en mi estudio cuando llaman en la puerta.

—Adelante.

Es Hitman mi mayordomo.

—Que pasa Hitman.

—El agente Cárdenas se ha retirado señor

Cuando entre estaba completamente dormida, me sente junto a ella y bese su mejilla, enseguida se movió.

Continuará...


	11. CICATRICES 11

CAPÍTULO .11.

 **Novios.**

La herida apenas sanada en mi pecho, cicatrices dejó en secuela... un mal recuerdo se puede borrar; con besos, con caricias, con ternura, y sus risas ... puede llevarme al cielo o bajarme al infierno y de nuevo al mal recuerdo—.Si la herida se vuelve a lastimar.

Candy permanecía dormida, la estuve observando por un largo tiempo, es hermosa y es mía. Empezo a moverse y de pronto dos esmeraldas me miraban fijamente.

—¿Cómo estas... Nena?

—Hola... Estoy Bien-- dije con pereza. ¿Como estas tú?

\-- Terry hay algo que necesitas saber de Susan-- dije de pronto, tenía que hacerlo ya no podía aguantar con ese secreto por más tiempo.

Terry guardo silencio y note la duda en sus ojos. —¿Que tienes Terry? —Pregunté preocupada.

\--Lo se... Se lo que paso con Susan.

¿Qué? Por ella que es que esta así, pienso para mis adentros. Esa era la razón por la que había decidido quedarme. No creí que fuera tan difícil ¿como hablar de ella? para darle consuelo a Terry en estos momentos.

—Entiendo lo que te pasa —. digo con cuidado — Terry, No tengo las palabras, porque no las hay. Lo que debes estar sintiendo,.. Bueno se lo que es perder a alguien que quieres. El vacío que queda es un sentimiento sin consuelo. Crecemos sabiendo que moriremos, unos primeros que otros, pero una cosa es saberlo , y otra es entenderlo y aceptarlo, solo queda la resignación.

Digo y en ese momento recuerdo la muerte de mi padre, tuve que ser fuerte ante la gente, no dejaba que miraran mi sufrimiento, guarde mis lágrimas ante todos... ningúna derramé. No apartó mi mirada de la de Terry. Por un momento me quedo callada y noto su expresión confusa, ¿no se si lo estoy haciendo bien? Entonces lo hago de otra manera.

—Quédate conmigo. Ya todo acabó —digo, entre caricias tímidas, y siento cómo sus hombros pierden un poco de tensión. Lo estoy haciendo bien... creo.

—Candy- --Dice con un suspiro. —¿Piensas que estoy así, por Susan?

—Si. --Eso creo y me parece verle una leve sonrisa, pero la remplaza de inmediato que dudó a verla visto.

—Le tenía aprecio—continúa diciendo — y, por supuesto que me duele lo que le pasó, pero no en la manera que tú estás pensando, Ah, no ¿Entonces que es?

\--No comprendo.

—Candy... yo —, pensaba en ti.

¿Qué, en mí?

— ¿En mi? —. No te entiendo lo que quieres decir? — le digo por que es verdad. Si yo estoy bien.

—Lo de Susan debió haber causado una fuerte impresión, pero no quiero que tengas la idea equivocada con respecto a los sentimientos. Se hace un silencio por unos larguísimos segundos Una pequeña risa brota de sus labios—. De cualquier modo, no me puedo ir. Aquí vivo. Pero SI. Acepto

Ahora lo miro estupefacta por que no entiendo aque le dijo que "si"

—¿Si, que?

—Si—. Me quedó con tigo. ¿Que? ¡Dios! Este hombre me va a volver loca

—Terry—. Yo... el mira mis labios que siento secos y por reacción a esto, los humedezco

—Dios mío, tengo tantas ganas de besarte… —murmura, con la voz enronquecida. Me siento tan infantil que no se que decirle

—Creo que sería bueno si nos conociéramos primero— ¿Pero como pido eso? maldición estoy tan nerviosísima que no se que estupideces digo, las palabras salen antes de que las reciban mis neuronas

—Bien —asiente pero noto el enfado en su voz. Creo que se molestó por mi rechazo, pero no estoy segura. —Buenas noches nena. Terrunce GrandChester a sus pies.

—Enserio--digo en tono burlón.

—No habrá ningún problema, digo con su tutor, si me ve rondando a tan bella mujer, no se valla a poner celoso. Lo dijo con sarcasmo e ironía.

—¿Qué has dicho?— estaba sorprendida, además ofendida, acaso era tan obvia con Albert.

— Di en el punto. ¿Verdad Candy?

—¿No te entiendo Terry? Esto ya no empieza a gustarme.

—¡Vamos Candy me crees idiota! Crees que no me he dado cuenta de como te mira y tú a él. --Y el muy tarado grita, estoy furiosa y dolida una combinación nada agradable por que es cuando el control me vale una mierda

—¡Pues deberías ir a ver a un oculista! —le digo con el mismo tono de voz— ¡Y si eres un idiota!. ¿Por que demonios no me puedo quedar callada?

—¡Y tú deberías aceptar que te mueres por el anciano!

-¡Por que demonios tienes que decir todo de esa manera! --Albert no es ningún anciano, si esta bien bombón digo para mis adentros. —Que es toda esta mierda, Terry no me digas que estás celoso de Albert. —Y siguen saliendo las palabras de mi boca sin que pueda detenerlas.

\--Ya... Celos de ese abuelito. No querida estás loca.

— ¿Entonces qué demonios te pasa?

—¿Tienes una relación con el? --Escupe con furia--. ¡Dime! --Me quede en silencio por un par de segundos, por que todo esto es realmente incómodo.

—- Albert es mi tutor y no tengo nada que no sea una relación de tutor a pupila— al menos ya no pero esto último lo pienso.

—Me negarás, ¿y como por que, tu ancianito tendría que pagarte el colegio? Que por supuesto no es cualquier peso.

—¿Y tú por que sabes eso?, -—escupo furiosa-—.¿Con que derecho investigaste mi vida ? Ahora entiendo, piensas que estoy con tigo por tu dinero. Te recuerdo que yo no te pedí que pagaras mi rescate—. Para este momento la palabra "contrólate" no existe en mi diccionario--. Y tienes razón... si estoy con Albert, por que me da todo lo que quiero, eso quieres oír. Bien ya lo sabes, ahora deberías cuidarte, y te aconsejo que si vas a investigar mi vida, ¡asegúrate de hacerlo bien! --Les dije siempre terminó perdiendó el control. Pero en estos momentos me valía perder hasta mi nombre.

— Creo que estás muy alterada, Te dejaré para que descanses—. Dice caminando hacia la puerta —¡Buenas Noches! — me grita y azota la puerta cuando estaba fuera de la habitación

Y a este que le pasa, y dice que yo soy la alterada..

¡¡¡Ahggggg!!!... Terry eres un cabezota!!!

En ese momento tengo ganas de detenerlo, y explicarle todo. pero me siento dolida, furiosa, y confundida.

Terry me gusta mucho, las cosas van pasando tan rápido, que me cuesta creerlas. Además la muerte de Susan acaba de pasar, por otro lado. Esta Albert. ¡Maldición porque tengo que dudar de mis sentimientos...!

Que no se supone que tengo que vivir mi vida conocer a otras personas. O sea otros chicos. Además Albert me dejó las cosas claras. Y el está ahora con Camila.

No tengo nada que pensar. Estoy apunto de salir a buscar a Terry cuando escucho un automóvil alejarse.

—Se fue... dije en voz.

Terry se fue y me dejó sola en su casa. Me quede para estar con él y el idiota se fue. Todo se fue a la mierda... tengo ganas de echarme a reír. Pero lágrimas van acumulándose debajo de mis párpados. Cientos de pensamientos frenéticos invaden mi cabeza, pero todos ellos son acerca del chico de rostro amable y sonrisa dulce con el que conviví durante unos momentos. Todos ellos son acerca de Terry alguien quien no es ese, que me dejó aquí. Se marchó y no fue capaz de decirme absolutamente nada… Y estoy furiosa. Estoy furiosa porque no fue capaz de llevarme con él. Cuando yo me quede para estar a su lado y él se fue. No sé qué demonios voy a hacer cuando tenga que enfrentarme a él. No sé si estoy dispuesta a pasar por alto lo que me dijo, o si voy a hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido, lo único que sé, es que necesito paz de toda esta mierda.

Salí de la casa de Terry después diez minutos después de que él se marchara. Me costó mucho convencer a los guardias pero les dije que estaban privando mi libertad. La verdad no quería quedarme ahí. .No después de lo qué paso entre Terry y yo. Aunque tampoco quería ir al apartamento dónde está Albert, pero no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Ni quería molestar a nadie. Hubiera ido a un hotel pero el dinero que tenía lo dejé en el colegio. Así que no me queda otro remedio que venir a mi apartamento con Albert.

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento. Tuve que tocar al timbre para que me abrieran, porque ni siquiera traía las llaves conmigo. También tenía que pedirle dinero a Albert para pagarle al Taxista, que me miraba mal. Talvez piensa que no voy a pagar. En realidad solo tengo con migo la ropa de la madre de Terry. Maldición ya era tarde, solo espero que Albert se encuentre allí dentro.

Después de tocar varias veces, por fin se abre la puerta y sale alguien a recibirme.

— ¡Señorita Candy!, ¿Ocurrió algo?

Por suerte George fue quien me recibió

—No pasa nada es solo que preferí venir y no dar molestias, y como no tengo móvil, no pude llamarte para que fueras por mi. --Trato de sonar casual.

George parece no cree en nada de lo que le he dicho, pero él siempre sabe que decirme sin hacerme sentir mal.

— Olvidamos ese inconveniente. Señorita Candy. Lo siento mucho.

George es demasiado perfecto y cualquier cosita que pase, piensa que es por él.

—No tienes de que disculparte George. Pero ahora puedes pagarle al taxista Por favor.

—¿¡Como!, no vino con nadie del servicio de GrandChester? O el mismo Terrunce a dejarla. Señorita. Solo me encogí de hombros. George pareció entender mi silencio, la verdad no tenía ganas de recordar nada de Terry. —No se preocupe yo le pago al taxista.

— Estoy demasiado cansada iré a mi habitación. Gracias George. Gire sobre mis talones pero George me detuvo.

–Señorita Candy. -- Volví a Girar y ver que necesitaba George.

—Discúlpeme si me atrevo a meterme en esto, pero el joven Albert está tomando desde que...

—Entiendo— lo interrumpo — Ire a verlo.

Pensaba solo irme a mi habitación, pero escuché a Albert hablar. Talvez está con alguien. Guarde silencio por si escuchaba otra voz pero no escuché a nadie más.

Albert parecía llorar a alguien ¿será a Camila?

—No tienes una idea de cuánto tiempo me tomó armarme de valor para salir de tu casa esa mañana —dice, en voz baja y dulce—. Se sentía incorrecto dejarte de esa manera, pero, si te veía a los ojos, no iba a tener el valor de poner un pie fuera de allí. Candy, mi pequeña traviesa chillona

¿Que está hablando?, ¿Y porque menciono mi nombre?

—Sé que no te merezco —. Sé que he sido un completo hijo de puta y que no te convengo. Pero no quiero perderte, ¡no lo acepto!. Todo lo hice por que me lo pidió. Todo fue por que se lo prometí. Y ahora tú lo has preferido a él. A ese mocoso engreído y arrogante. Al mocoso de GrandChester. Me has olvidado por la culpa de él

¿De que estás hablando Albert?— ya no podía seguir escuchando tenía que entender lo que acababa de decir. Entre con paso dudoso. Mire a Albert, el cual tenía un aspecto lamentable y mantenía la botella con una mano de lo que pienso es whisky frente a su rostro como si la botella pudiera oir sus palabras.

\--¡Candy, ya te imagino!

— No estás imaginado a nadie.

— ¡Oh, Dios!También te escucho.

—¡Albert deja de decir estupideces! ¿Que sucede con los hombres el día de hoy?

—Está Candy es muy gritona más que la traicionera Candy. Eso dolió.

— Ven te llevo a tu cama, creo que necesitas dormir.

—¿Candy eres tú, en verdad? ¿Tú estás aquí con migo? Pongo los ojos en blanco

—Si Albert en verdad soy yo.

No se como sucedió, ni siquiera lo vi venir, pero Albert me tenía acorralada en la pared. Va a besarme

—Albert no estás bien, ¡no hagas esto por favor!

El enojo, la ira y la frustración en su mirada, me estrujan el pecho de una forma cruel y despiadada. Esto no debería estar ocurriendo.

—Por favor… —suplico, con un hilo de voz—. Por favor, no hagas esto. No trates de cambiar ahora las cosas, no cuando ya es tarde.

—Esto aún no ha terminado —dice, tras un silencio—,¿¡porque tú deseas olvidarlo todo!?

—Albert creó que no estás bien.

—¿Por que Candy?

—Por que las cosas cambian y las personas también ¿cuantas veces no lo dijiste tú a mi?

—¡Maldicion Candy! — dijo tan fuerte que tuve miedo, nunca había mirado a Albert de esta manera

—Albert estás asustándome

—Dime que ya no me amas ¡Dímelo!

—No sabes cuánto lamento el llanto que voy a provocarte y el dolor que voy a causarte. Lamento aún más la herida que voy a abrir en ti y el tiempo que vas a tardar en sanar del todo. Peri fuiste el amor de mi niñez. Ahora siento otro cariño por ti. De pronto, respirar se vuelve un poco difícil y mi estómago se siente como si estuviese a punto de reventar.

La mirada de Albert se desvía y baja la cara para que no sea capaz de mirarlo. Mientras me libera del encierro en el que me había puesto.

Me encamino a toda velocidad. Mis pasos apresurados resuenan por todo el apartamento mientras llego a mi habitación. No puedo seguir viviendo en este lugar. Necesito poner espacio entre Albert y yo. Es imposible retener las lágrimas por más tiempo y dejar de sentir que yo soy fuerte.

Ah, no más lágrimas

Mañana será otro día

Desperté y me levanté de inmediato. Tenía hambre así que simplemente sali hacia la cocina.

\--Hola cariño

\--¡Camila! ¿Y qué hora llegó esta?

\--tu novio está aquí.

\--No tengo... no pude completar lo que iba a decir. Cuando lo mire.

Mi vista está clavada en él y le ruego al cielo que esto no sea una mala jugada de mi cabeza. Le ruego a Dios que esto no sea una cruel pasada del destino.

—Los dejo para que hablen, voy con mi Osito

—Creí que no volvería a verte —apenas puedo pronunciar.—Te marchaste —reprocho, con la voz temblorosa y ronca.

Lo siento mucho, yo… —niega con la cabeza. —soy un idiota. perdona las idioteces que te dije.

\-- No se si eso sea suficiente --Me doy la vuelta yo tengo dignidad.

\--Lamento mucho haberme marchado como lo hice —susurra con la voz entrecortada en mi oído. --Estoy dispuesto a todo. Candy, te amo, y estoy dispuesto a hacer absolutamente todo por ti. Estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme al mundo entero por ti, amor.

Dios mío quien no se derrite con esas palabras, Pero no digo nada todavía.

\--Candy...

\--¿De verdad me amas? —sueno aterrorizada.

Entonces, sin darme oportunidad a replicar, me besa. Me besa con urgencia y desesperación. Sin cuidado y sin reparos. Como si tuviese miedo de que escapara. Como si no estuviese dispuesto a alejarse de mí nunca más.

—Te amo, Candy —susurra, contra mis labios—. Te amo con toda mi alma. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas. Te amo, amor. Te amo… ¡Por favor dame el Si!

Me rindo.

-—Eres un tonto. Cabezota.

-—¿Eso quiere decir que me aceptas?

—Eso quiere decir que te amo y que quiero estar contigo. No soy nadie para darte una oportunidad o para juzgarte. Te amo, y eso es lo único que importa.

-—Nada de dramas, ni excusas baratas.

No puedo evitar echarme a reír cuando comienza a hablar acerca de lo dramático y romántico que fue todo.

Continuara


	12. CICATRICES 12

CAPÍTULO 12.

 **Momentos** **felices**.

Me levanté por la luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana.¿ Pero quién demonios dejó las cortinas abiertas? El dolor de Cabeza que ahora mismo empezaba a molestarme, ya me era insoportable. Abrí lentamente un párpado, y me pareció ver la silueta de una mujer. ¿Candy? No estaba muy seguro ya que la luz de sol era intensa. Abrí lentamente el otro párpado. —¡Jesús ! —grite pero que susto.

—Osito por que no me dijiste que la mocosa tenía novio y uno muy simpático.

—¿Camila? —Dije todavía asustado.¿ Que demonios hace aquí? —¿Cuando llegaste?

—Está mañana. Quería sorprenderte. Pero cuando llegue el novio de tu mocosa estaba en la puerta.

—Candy no tiene novio.

—Pues creo que estas atrasado con las noticias osito, porque en estos momentos tu mocosa está con su novio.

—Sígueme —le digo a mi chico. Terry me mira como si de pronto me hubiera transformado en su postre favorito.Pero tuve que detenerme en seco, cuando un Albert con el ceño fruncido me detuvo en el pasillo. Mierda.

—Necesito hablar con tigo. —Albert se dirigió hacia mi, y luego miró a Terry.

—Paso en la tarde por ti, nena.

—Vale —es todo lo que pude decir. La actitud de Albert me puso los nervios alterados. Nunca lo había mirado tan descompuesto, tan triste. tan abatido.

Mis entrañas se revuelven, mis manos tiemblan, un nudo se instala en mi garganta. No me atrevo a decir nada. No me atrevo siquiera a moverme. Se siente como si tuviera que decir algo para reconfortarlo, pero las palabras no vienen a mí. Quiero hacer algo más por él y al mismo tiempo sé que no puedo hacer nada para calmar el dolor demoledor que traen los recuerdos… No sé si algún día seré capaz de entender la decisión de mi padre.

—¿Lo que te he dicho no es suficiente para que estés conmigo?...

—Debiste decirme. Debiste ser sincero. Has hecho tanto por mí… —digo, con un hilo de voz.

—No quiero que sientas que me debes algo, Candy —dice, con la voz enronquecida por las emociones.

— Que hay de Camila, Acaso no has pensado que esto la podría lastimar.

— Lo se Candy, y pienso hablar con ella.

—Creo que lo mejor es —maldición no se que decirle todo lo que quisiera decirle se queda atorado en mi garganta —Desearía que las cosas fuesen diferentes para nosotros —digo —pero ya hay otras personas en nuestras vidas. Entiendo que cumpliste las decisiones de mi padre, pero con tu actitud me alejaste de tu lado. A hora está Terry —Bien podría haberlo dicho de otro modo, pero eso es la verdad en mi vida está Terry y quiero que siga estando.

—Entiendo... —Guarda silencio--¿Puedo pedirte algo?... —susurra, con timidez, luego de un momento en silencio—. No volveré a pedirte nada más. Lo prometo.

—Claro… —respondo, sin pensarlo. Él me mira a los ojos y noto la indecisión en su mirada.

—Déjame besarte . — No soy capaz de formular una oración coherente, así que me quedo ahí. -—Sólo... necesito besarte. Una última vez, Candy. Por favor... —De pronto se encuentra frente a mi se ha colocado de rodillas, para estar a mi altura, ya que me encuentro sentada en una silla frente al escritorio.

—Albert, no...—coloco mis manos en su pecho, con la intención de empujarlo, pero me quedo quieta. Su nariz toca la mía y se acerca un poco más, de modo que siento cómo su aliento caliente golpea la comisura de mi boca. Sus labios rozan los míos con suavidad por unos largos segundos Se retira mientras espera por mi reacción. Entonces... al ver que no llega, me abraza.

La indecisión me corroe por dentro y me quedo así durante unos largos momentos antes de que, finalmente, mis manos se enreden en su cuerpo

—Nos abrazamos durante lo que parece una eternidad. El cariño de mi abrazo cerró nuestra historia

Mis amigos fueron enviados a América En realidad la mayoría de los alumnos que asistían en el internado fueron enviados a otros países. Fue lo que me informo el agente Cárdenas. No podía creer como se daban las cosas todo parece tan irreal. Albert se mantuvo serio durante la declaración y después al llegar al apartamento. Me dolía su indiferencia creí que habíamos dejado todo por bien entre nosotrod. Todo lo contrario Camila quien no se separaba de él ya me tenía fastidiada por que no paraba de hablar.

—Saldré —dije a ambos. Albert me dirigió una mirada nada agradable , y sin decirme nada se retiró a su despacho.

—Osito espera— dijo la voz chillona de Camila cuándo Albert se alejaba, pero antes de irse se dirigió a mi.

—¿Supongo que saldrás con tu novio?

—Si

—Vale, voy con mi osito, adiós Candy.

—¿Tú color favorito?.

— Rojo. ¿Y el tuyo?.

— Morado.

—¿Tu película favorita?.

— Amarte Duele—¿La tuya?

—Sexo, pudor y lágrimas.

—¿Tú comida favorita?

— Lasaña —¿Y la tuya?

—Milanesa con caracoles

—¿¡Iuuu...!, Terry como puede gustarte eso?

—¿Lo has probado siquiera? Ni loca

—¿No gracias, siguiente

—¿Te gusto?

—Me encantas.

Terry se levanto y se acerco para luego levantarme del suelo, pegue un gemido cuando sentí que me elevo.

—¡Bájame Terry!— dije riéndome

—Lo haré si me dejas darte un beso fabricado para ti.

—Esta bien, pero bájame. Me coloco en el suelo me acerco a sus labios, y justo cuando iba a besarme salí corriendo.

—Te mentí.

Sentía como Terry corría detrás de mi. Terry me hacía feliz y yo no podía estar más contenta . Hace comentarios burlones acerca de mis pecas constantemente, Pero no me molesta. No puedo creer todo lo diferente que es esta relación, la experiencia que viví con Albert, siempre fue limitada, en las sombras. Con Terry es abierta, fantástica, romántica, divertida. Libre.

A cada paso que dábamos, él se cercioraba que lo pasase bien, se preocupaba de que siempre estuviera bien protegida. Inglaterra tiene las temperaturas bajas. Nunca me falto un abrigo y un gorro para que no cogiera frío en la cabeza. Siempre tan encantador; tan atento conmigo. No era época de helados, pero cualquier momento era bueno para degustar hamburguesas, pizzas y todo tipo de comida basura.

—En América sabe mejor. --Le digo y Terry me mira y pone su sonrisa bonita.

—A si... Pues tenemos que ir a América entonces...

Nos volvimos adictos a las tarta de queso de Eileen's. Aún puedo saborear su sabor dulce y exquisito; la larga cola que hicimos mereció la pena. Mereció todo la pena,

—Dame tu mano --lo miré confundida.

Empecé a dirigir a Candy hacia la parte más alta de mi casa.

—Se me han quitado las ganas -- dijo con malicia y seducción. Reí ligeramente.

—Déjeme decirle que usted es una mal pensada señorita White. Continuamos subiendo los escalones yo estaba detrás de ella haciendo una llamada.

—Oye. ¿A quien le llamas? —Cuestionó mientras giraba hacia mi..

—Sigue subiendo.—Nos encontrábamos subiendo las escaleras ya en el tercer piso de mi casa.

–Está bien. —Candy bufó por lo bajo. –Deberías de poner un asensor —hablo casi jadeante.

—No te quejes que ya falta poco.

Al final llegamos hasta la terraza y un hermoso sol nos daba la bienvenida

—¡Wow...!

Candy tenía los ojos más bellos que jamás había mirado. La vista era impresionante desde aquí. Sonreí al verla correr y levantar sus manos al aire.

—Esto no es nada —le grite a lo lejos, ya que elsonido del helicóptero empezó a escucharse.

—¡Wow...! No lo puedo creer. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé por los hombros, ella miraba sorprendente al helicóptero que aterrizaba frente a los dos.

—Iremos a dar una vuelta

—Espera. ¿Es enserio?

—Acaso no lo estas viendo. Quiero darte el mundo, Candy

\--Yo sólo te quiero a ti. —dijo con su bonita sonrisa de cinco soles.

\--Mi corazón y yo ya los tienes. Le tome su mano delicadamente y la conduje hacia el helicóptero.

—¿Christian Grey eres tú?. Dijo mientras subía el interior de la aeronave.

–Si... más tarde te llevaré al cuarto rojo para azotarte ¡Reíamos!...

No había experimentado tanta tranquilidad en mucho tiempo y todo eso es gracias a Candy; así que trato de concentrarme en ella. Quiero borrar de su mente todo lo ocurrido desde el secuestro en el internado. Quiero hacerla feliz...

—¿Candy eres feliz?—. Le pregunte mientras volavamos campos verdes llenos de flores silvestres, rumbo a la villa.

—Es la primera vez que me siento Feliz... --Se ve hermosa cuando sonríe, no podía controlar todo lo que ella me hace sentir. Además la muy canija no dejaba de coquetearme,

El primer botón de su blusa se le desabrochó mientras se recargaba en mi hombro, por suerte yo no vengo al mando.. Discretamente pase mi brazo por sus hombros y con mis dedos rozaba su seno. Y ella no me detenía. Mierda sus pezones reaccionaron por mi contacto. Mire directamente sus ojos

—Llegamos. Nena-. Esta es la villa de Escocía.

—¿Es tuya?

— Y tuya también, ven tengo una sorpresa

—¿Otra?

—Si... quiero darte todo.

Ahora si podemos continuar lo que ibas a hacer en en helicóptero

\--Me cuesta creer como pasan las semanas-- Me dice mi chico, sonrió.

\--De paisajes. De arte y literatura. Le digo y el sigue.

\-- De películas en buena compañía y de cafés.

\--De refrescantes helados de vainilla con sirope de frambuesa en verano.

\-- De paseos hacia ninguna parte. -- Vuelvo a reír.

\--De amaneceres y atardeceres.

\--De la suerte de admirar un arcoiris.

\-- De estrellas. De canciones. De momentos.

\--De besos... de tus besos. De ellos nunca me canso. -- Dice y me derrito.

Las cosas con Albert, no son las mejores. Se la pasa viajando mucho, casi no lo veo. Es mejor así. Hoy llegaron mis cosas del internado. Estaba a punto de ver, pero unas manos me envolvían.

—Estás hermosa. --Siento el rubor cubrir mis mejillas. —¿Que hacías pecas?

—Llegaron mis cosas del colegio, estaba por ver que tenía, pero me entretuve viendo que este diario es de Paty

\--¿No me digas y querías ver que dice? --Dijo con desapruebo

—¡Claro que no! — dije cruzando mis dedos en mi trasero.

—Pues no te dejaré--. Dijo- tomando el diario de Paty.

—Hey dámelo... --me costo mucho quitárselo. Deje todo sobre mi cama talvez mañana, veré que tengo, pensé.

—¿Nos vamos nena?

—Si

Llegamos a casa de Terry, me encuentro preparando unas chatarras para ver una película, cuando de pronto. las manos grandes y fuertes de Terry, me gira y se anclan en mis caderas y me levantan sin esfuerzo para sentarme sobre uno de los muebles de cocina de su casa.

De pronto, sus manos se deslizan hasta mis caderas y todo mi cuerpo se tensa en respuesta a su cambio de postura. Terry parece notarlo, ya que una sonrisa perezosa se desliza por sus labios. Su toque baja lentamente

Sus manos se introducen dentro de la prenda ajustada que llevó puesta y, de pronto, en un arranque estiro mi mano hacia atrás y tomo la manguera del fregadero. Entonces, presiono el botón mientras apunto hacia Terry.

El agua le da de lleno en la cara y da un par de pasos hacia atrás para apartarse del chorro.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! —exclama.

Su cabello está tan mojado, que debe apartar los mechones lejos de su rostro para poder ver algo.

Una carcajada se construye en mi garganta y es incontenible. Estalla de forma escandalosa sin que pueda detenerla y él me mira con incredulidad. Una sonrisa irritada se ha apoderado de sus labios y niega con la cabeza.

—Si querías que parara solo tenías que decirlo —dice.

Otra risotada me abandona mientras lo amenazo con volver a mojarlo.

—Soy una chica que sabe defenderse —bromeo y él arquea una ceja con arrogancia.

—Lo que sucede es que quieres verme sin camisa, ¿no es así?, hiciste esto para que me desnude frente a ti —entonces, se lleva las manos a los botones de la prenda que lleva puesta y deshace los primeros tres.

—¡Oye, no! —chillo, y siento cómo el rubor se apodera de mi rostro; sin embargo, el continúa con la tarea que se ha impuesto. De pronto, la prenda se desliza por los hombros y la deja caer al suelo, dejando al descubierto su torso. Siento el rubor esparciéndose por todo mi cuerpo, así que aparto la mirada, con vergüenza.

Escucho sus pasos suaves y, de pronto, se encuentra frente a mí, de nuevo.

Todo pasa tan rápido que apenas puedo registrar

—¡Terry cúbrete! — le exijo sintiéndome intimidada hasta los huesos.— ¡Ah... no pecas! — me dice poniendo sus manos sobre las mías —. Tú querías verme así pero— guarda silencio unos segundos-

Si me das un beso me cubriré.

Estamos en un Antro. Es el cumpleaños de Raúl. Aacaba de llegar de Alemania. Había crecido un poco más, está del tamaño de Terry, los dos son castaños. Ahora que los veo juntos tengo la oportunidad de compararlos y tienen un pequeño parecido. Claro Terry es más guapo, además el color de ojos de Terry es único, Raúl los tiene azules, pero no tienen ese brillozo verde que me encanta en el color de ojos que tiene Terry.

—Vamos a bailar, Pecosa. Terry estaba feliz y eso me encantaba, aunque ya había tomado un poco de más, pero no es la primera vez que tomamos— tuvimos que sobornar meseros con una buena cantidad de dinero para que se nos dejara beber, eso y el apellido GrandChester que fue el que nos abrió las puertas de inmediato nos dieron la bienvenida— y con VIP.

Terminamos de bailar la canción. Estábamos conversando cuando llegó Mario y keily . Ellos llegaron hace unos días—. Nos conectamos a través de las redes sociales, de Paty no se nada, supe por Mario que el día del secuestro a Paty la agarraron en la habitación que compartimos, por eso imaginó que su diario estaba en mis cosas por que mi cama estaba primero que la de ella. Paty fue la tercera en abandonar El internado me decía Mario, como también supe que ella y toda su familia se fueron al Oriente. Jimy está en California y de Pablo no sabemos nada. Sólo espero ver pronto a Paty. Raúl dice que la extraña.

—Hermosa, me dejaste con la mandíbula hasta el suelo. Es que no puedo creer Americana que apenas pasan cuatro meses y medio y te vez más hermosa que Marilyn Monroe, a demas GrandChester, que hechizó le diste para tenerlo a tus nalgas.

— Eso le di exactamente— dije gracias al alcohol que tenía en mis sistema—todos reímos.

\--¿Eso siempre funciona verdad keily?

—En mi caso fueron mis dos nenas

—Iuuu... keily.

—En verdad los extrañaba chicos— dije abrazándolos.

—Pronto regresaremos al colegio— dijo Mario.

\--Es verdad ¿Vas a regresar Candy?—preguntó keily.

— Espero que si.

Aún no he hablado con Albert --pienso para mis adentros.

Los chicos se fueron a bailar, Raúl esta agasajandoce con la primera que se le atraviese por ahí. De pronto la necesidad de ir al baño se vuelve insoportable—. Regreso en unos minutos— le digo a Terry.

—Voy con tigo —. No es necesario, ya regreso.

Cuando regreso me quedo estupefacta por lo que veo.

Terry se deja caer sobre uno de los sillones de piel, que es claramente utilizado por los clientes VIP. Una chica de cabello corto y oscuro se sienta sobre su regazo y le ofrece una cerveza. Terry por su parte parecía no saber que hacer. Me acerqué lo más rápido que pude.

—¡Puta de mierda! --Escupí furiosa.

—¿Y tú quien eres? —Me dijo la castaña mirándome de los pies a la cabeza.

—Ella es mi esposa— dijo Terry con una sonrisa. Juro que casi me ahogó con mi saliva. Discretamente escondí mis manos.

—¿Terry, te casaste?

Solo esto me faltaba que la desabrida—bueno la verdad tenía lo suyo, bien Lo admito, la verdad estaba muy bien proporcionada, conozca a Terry.

–Si... y te pido que si me vez no vuelvas a hacer esto. --Bien dicho Terry, -sonreí.

—Vamos a bailar nena —dijo Tomando mi mano y llevándome a la pista de baile. Estamos en la pista cuándo se acerco Raúl—, todo chapeteado.

— ¡Iuuu...!

Mire que Raúl le susurro algo en el oído a Terry quien volteo para los lados y le dijo algo a Raúl también en el oído, y éste sólo Asintió. Entonces Terry se acercó a mi.

—¿Qué pasa Terry?— pregunté preocupada.

— Nos vamos—Dijo y sin esperar mi respuesta me tomó por la muñeca de mi mano y prácticamente me arrastró hacia la salida dónde nos esperaban dos camionetas negras que, yo sabía eran los guardias de seguridad de Terry, ni siquiera sabía que estaban ahí. Terry me subió en una de las camionetas, y dio indicaciones, no entendí que dijo por que cuando me subí cerró la puerta. Aquello me tomo por sorpresa, pero ni siquiera me dio tiempo de hablar cuándo ya estábamos en camino.

— ¡Esperen falta Terry! —. Dije paranoica.

—No se preocupe Señorita, el vendrá y sus amigos ya fueron escoltados también.

—¿Me pueden decir que está pasando?

— Lo típico— Dijo uno de los guardias. --Pero usted no se preocupe todo esta bien. El joven viene en su automóvil y su amigo Raúl está con él. Vienen resguardados por dos camionetas más.

No pues ya con esa respuesta mejor me quedo callada de todos modos estos no me dirían nada. Pero espero que Terry tenga una buena razón.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegamos a casa de Terry. Él no llegaba y eso me tenía preocupada además de furiosa, pero ahorita sólo quería que llegara él. El coraje lo hice a un lado. Serví un vaso de vodka, luego otro y, otro y, otro.

"Arriba, abajo, para el centro y para adentro".

Me serví otro y cheque mi móvil, y llevaba cuarenta minutos esperando por Terry.

Me serví otro vaso de vodka "en medio abajo arriba y para la barriga" chequeo mi móvil y llevo cincuenta minutos esperando por Terry.

Me empiné la botella de vodka. Esta va directo para adentro.

—Hasta que por fin llegó, ya estaba mareada y tenía ganas de ir al baño, me estaba aguantando desde hacia un ratote por no moverme de ahí, hasta que él llegara, bien ahora necesito ir con urgencia al escusado. La furia que había guardado, se salió la maldita mientras estaba sentada en el toilet. Y más por que no tenía fin. Ósea ya corta.

—-Escuché a Terry llamarme, lo cual corto mi inspiración, mientras mi furia se hacía mayor. la ve mis manos me mire al espejo solo me veía un poco acalorada, Mentira tenía mucho calor. Puse un poco de brillo en mis labios y empuñe ambas manos después de cruzar la puerta y haberla cerrado.

—¡Candy! —suena preocupado pero la preocupación desaparece casi de inmediato para mirarme detalladamente La fascinación con la que me mira, hace que detenga las palabras ofensivas que tengo para decirle, y la confusión me invade por completo.

¿Que demonios le iba a reclamar? A sí...

—¡Candy, nada!, ¡explícame que fue todo ese drama en el Antro! No me digas que eras Tom cruz, y estabas en tu misión imposible. Así que espero que seas honesto y me digas que fue todo eso.

La cara que pone es para morirse a carcajadas, tuve que morder mi labio fuerte para no reír.

—¿Misión imposible?Vamos nena pecas, siempre he sido honesto con tigo. Creo que tendré que llevarte a "AA" ¿verdad?

— ¡Estoy perfectamente bien! maldición el piso se mueve dije para mis adentros

—Así no me digas que el piso se te movió --dijo sosteniéndome.

— ¡No me toques!

— ¿Porque no?... Si es lo que he querido hacer todo este tiempo. Por que tiene que decir todo eso cuando estoy enojada.

\--Creó que has bebido mucho —le digo pegando muy cercas mis labios de los suyos

\--Mira quien lo dice la señorita pecas que se terminó una botella de vodka. Nena yo estoy diez veces mejor que tú en estos momentos.

\--Ah... si. Sígueme --le dije y trago en seco. -mientras trataba de avanzar lo escuchaba reír por mi forma de caminar- Llegamos a la sala de estar. No dejaba de observarme cada movimiento. Maldicion había bebido demasiado alcohol.

Sentado en uno de los sillones. Me coloqué arriba de él y empecé a frotar nuestros sexos,

\--¿Te gusta?-- dije con voz entrecortada y divertida, estaba borracha

\--Mucho - dijo poniendo sus manos en mis caderas.

\--Bien --me separé y me senté en un banco de la minibar. Él miro con incredulidad y frustración —¿Me vas a decir que fue el drama del Antro, GrandChester ahora mismo? Dios este hombre hace que mi Bilirrubina suba en exceso.

—El problema no es con migo —empieza a decir Terry.

—Mi tío Isac. Tiene algunos enemigos y por ser su sobrino. Solo trate de proteger a mi novia de cualquier riesgo. Eso es todo.

No pues que explicación, ¿que hará el bombón del tío Isac para tener enemigos? Pienso mucho mejor no buscarle.Terry se acercaba Lentamente hasta que llegó a mi, fue abriendo mis piernas para quedar en medio de ellas. Lo contemplo durante lo que se siente una eternidad antes de atreverme a moverme. Esta vez es más fácil para él poner su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. acercando más mi cuerpo ... Su aliento golpea mi barbilla y soy capaz de sentir el calor de su cercanía en cada célula de mi cuerpo. Está tan cerca, que puedo notar la tormenta de color verde y dorado que tiñe sus ojos Azules son de un color perfecto, y eso los hace aún más peculiares. Los destellos ambarinos que hay entre las capas de distintas tonalidades de azul, me hacen querer observarlos toda la vida.

Rápidamente, ahueca mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa con intensidad. Su lengua invade mi boca sin pedir permiso y un gemido sorprendido me asalta en el instante en el que pruebo el sabor de su beso.

Me aferro a él. Se siente como si pudiese fundirme en sus labios. Como si recuperara una parte que no sabía que había perdido. Mojo mis labios con la punta de la lengua, con anticipación a lo que viene, y lo escucho susurrar —:Me vuelves loco… Entonces, otra vez me besa.

Mis dedos se enredan en su cabello con lentitud y gime contra mi boca cuando tiro de él con suavidad. De pronto, el beso se torna un poco más urgente.

Sus manos se deslizan hasta la curva de mis caderas y se agacha un poco para tomar mis muslos con sus palmas, entonces. Mis piernas se envuelven alrededor de sus caderas casi por inercia y la falda se enrosca más arriba de lo moralmente correcto. Soy consciente de sus dedos en la parte trasera de mis piernas y de la temperatura que emana su cuerpo. Soy consciente del calor que funde mis venas. Avanza conmigo a cuestas. No ha dejado de besarme ni un solo segundo, así que eso hace que choquemos contra las paredes del pasillo mientras camina.

Al cabo de unos instantes, reanuda su marcha hasta la habitación y su boca recorre una estela de besos dulces hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja. Un escalofrío de puro placer se dispara en mi interior y reprimo el gemido que amenaza con abandonarme.

Entonces, me deposita sobre el colchón con mucho cuidado. Mis piernas aún siguen envueltas a su alrededor, así que queda completamente sobre mí. Sus brazos dejan ir mis muslos y se acomodan a cada lado de mi cara.

Sus labios trazan un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi cuello y tengo miedo de que sea capaz de escuchar el latir desmedido de mi corazón.

Sus manos se deslizan por la curvatura de mi cintura y caderas hasta llegar a mis muslos.

Las yemas de sus dedos se arrastran por la piel caliente de esa zona, hasta introducirse por debajo del material de la falda. Soy consciente de cómo sus pulgares se enganchan en mis bragas de algodón. Sus dientes se apoderan de mi labio inferior, y todo pensamiento coherente se drena de mi mente en ese instante. Desliza mis bragas hacia abajo, pero se detiene cuando el material se atasca entre el colchón y mi trasero. Debo alzar las caderas para que pueda ser retirado

—Terry… —mi voz sale en un susurro tembloroso. Sueno más asustada de lo que me gustaría. —Solo quiero tocarte —susurra de vuelta, pero suena más a una súplica que a una afirmación—. Nada más, Candy. Solo déjame tocarte…

Te deseo tanto —suelta, casi en un gruñido—. Te deseo tanto, tanto… —su cabeza se hunde en el hueco de mi cuello y sus labios se presionan contra la piel caliente de esa zona—. Me vuelves loco —murmura contra mi piel, entonces sus labios vuelven a invadir los mios mientras una de sus manos suben aún más y deshacen el broche de mi sujetador. Me aparto de él, para recuperar el aliento, pero no me da tregua alguna. Sus besos se deslizan por mi mandíbula, hasta el punto donde mi pulso laté.

La urgencia con la que me besa me deja sin aliento. Estoy hiperventilando.

Él se desabrocha la cremallera, mientras yo gimó tumbada sobre la cama, alzo la pelvis involuntariamente, me pego a él y me froto deliciosamente contra la costura de su cremallera y contra su creciente erección.

¿Candy escápate con migo?

Llegue al apartamento alas cinco de la mañana

Escribia una carta para Albert

—Solo quiero decirte que lamento mucho todo lo que dije. Lamento mucho haberme comportado como una idiota muchas veces y por haberte preocupado cuando no debí haberlo hecho —el nudo en mi interior es más grande que nada, pero no me detengo—: Lamento haberte fallado y haber sido una mierda.

perdóname

Candy W.

Algo dentro de mí me dice que no debo decirle a nadie que nos vamos. Tengo el presentimiento de que, si lo hago, todo va a terminar muy mal

Un nudo de ansiedad se forma en mi estómago, solo porque Terry y yo, hemos comenzado a planear nuestra huida. Dentro de dos dias, vamos a marcharnos y yo sigo sin saber cómo diablos voy hacerle para sacar mis documentos.

—¡Buenas Dias Candy!

La voz chillona de Camila hace que de un salto en mi lugar. Estoy a punto de decirle algo, cuando veo el horror en su cara. Entonces pienso que es algo de Albert.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Albert?

-Candy no es nada de Albert, Es de ti, sígueme porfavor.

Trato de sonreír, pero no lo logro. Entonces, bajo la vista para que no sea capaz de mirar cuán cerca estoy de perder los estribos por completo. El dolor es como un cuchillo inofensivo clavado en mi estómago. No me mata, pero me lastima Camila leyó el diario de Paty pensando que era mío. Lo peor fue leer lo que Camila leyó. Ahora entiendo las constantes pesadillas de Patty

Fue Terry - digo en mi cabeza las características que escribió Paty son las de Terry.

Mis manos temblorosas son presionadas sobre mis rodillas y muerdo la parte interna de mi mejilla hasta que duele. «No llores. No llores. No llores. No llores». Me repito una y otra vez, y no puedo evitar regresar al instante en el que lo vi por primera vez…

Mi estómago se retuerce con la intensidad de los recuerdos y trato de controlar la oleada de sensaciones que amenaza con desbaratarme. Mis palmas temblorosas se presionan en mis ojos y trago duro para eliminar el nudo en mi garganta.

Mis pies se mueven por inercia mientras avanzo por el pasillo a toda velocidad solo para llegar a la habitación y detenerme frente al armario. Mi vista se posa en la madera de las puertas y dudo. Dudo porque no sé si quiero marcharme.

«¡Hazlo ya!, ¡hazlo ahora, maldita sea!». Grito, para mis adentros, pero no me atrevo a moverme durante un largo momento.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta mientras cierro la maleta. Un nudo se instala en mi garganta y la sensación de desasosiego me invade por completo; sin embargo, me las arreglo para mirar a Camila y sonreír. —Pronto lo estaré.

Continuara...


	13. CICATRICES 13

CAPÍTULO .13

 **Nuevos aires.**

Al salir por la puerta, deseé no volver a entrar. Demasiados recuerdos. Demasiado dolor. Pero antes de irme, los recuerdos hicieron revivir cada uno de nuestros momentos. Me fui. Sin mirar atrás, sin desperdiciar un segundo de mi tiempo en compadecerme por lo sucedido. Dejo. Mi corazón con tigo. Me voy sin retorno, seguiría con mi vida sin ti. Doy un paso más cerca. No estoy muy segura de qué estoy haciendo, pero no puedo detenerme… La insidiosa voz dentro de mi cabeza grita que esto está mal, que no debería estar haciendo esto. El dolor escuece en mis entrañas y quema de adentro hacia afuera. El ardor en mi garganta es insoportable y, de pronto, respirar es casi imposible. No quiero llorar, pero no voy a poder evitarlo ni un segundo más… Lágrimas calientes y pesadas me abandonan, y me siento devastada-. Engañada...Un par de maletas descansan contra el suelo, y eso hace que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca. Cada paso que doy se siente como una horrible tortura; sin embargo, me las arreglo para avanzar hacia aquel familiar lugar. Me detengo. Apenas entro y espero... Observo a gente desconocida siguiendo su camino hacía el interior de la Aeronave. Quisiera ser uno de ellos. Irme a un lugar que yo decida, desaparecer de todo y de todos. Ya no quiero esto. No quiero sentirme nunca más de este modo. Necesito que todo esto sea una pesadilla… Cientos de preguntas se perseguían en mi cabeza, pero no puedo acomodarlas. No puedo pensar en nada que me una explicación. y me siento impotente. veo el reloj que marca en la pantalla gigante en el Aeropuerto. es la 1:00pm

Decido sacar de mi bolso el diario de Paty, por un momento odie a Camila. No tenía ningún derecho a fisgonear en mis cosas. Lentamente abrí la parte mas privada de mi Amiga, y me siento mal por hacerlo, pero debo hacerlo.

Es el chico mas guapo y el más popular, sus ojos son azules; son hermosos y su pelo es castaño. Todas quieren salir con él, pero creo que está con Susan Miller, por que los he visto juntos, y eso dicen algunos chicos en mi clase.

Continue leyendo otra página

«Terminamos la semana de clases, No fui a casa, leía un libro , Cuándo escuché voces de los chicos por los pasillos, tocaron a mi puerta y me apuré abrir , era una chica que me invita a una fiesta a escondidas en una de las aulas. Estaba contenta, emocionada y miedosa, cuándo llegue me sorprendí de lo que estaba viendo, inmediatamente pensaba salir de el lugar, pero un chico grito que se acercaba Tom, el de mantenimiento luego se apagaron las luces todos guardamos el mayor silencio posible aunque se escuchaban a unos teniendo sexo. Era obvio que habían consumido algo más que una cerveza, después de unos minutos se prendieron las luces, y quería salir de ahí»

Noté que el diario estaba sin varias de las hojas. Aquello era raro. Seguí a la siguiente página.

«Le pedí muchas veces que me soltara, me llevo hasta mi cuarto. ¿Como sabía cual era? Puso el seguro de la puerta. ¿No entendía por que yo?, él podía tener las chicas que el quisiera...su mirada me asustaba, tenía algo más en la mirada. Olía mucho a alcohol. Me coloco debajo de él, llore, suplique, traté de defenderme pero es muy fuerte, no tardo mucho para hacerlo, me violaba y mi cuerpo se paralizó. No pude moverme, mi cerebro no trabajaba. El miedo impedía que luchara, tapó mi boca y no le importó que le diese una mordida. Luche grité todo lo intenté pero todo fue inútil, lo odié y lo odio. Ahora mi vida será diferente me siento sucia, él chico popular de la escuela me quito mis sueños mis risas mis ganas de vivir»

Cerré el diario de Paty. No pude evitar las lágrimas, pero necesitaba saber más. Así que tome una bocanada de aire y continúe leyendo.

«Mis noches son invadidas por las constantes pesadillas. Mi compañera de cuarto pidió su cambio. Eso es mejor para mi, por que puedo llorar en un rincón sin que nadie se de cuenta»

Por que Paty no pusiste su nombre en las páginas por que seguramente no querías recordar su nombre? Amiga... por eso me dijiste que no me cruzara en su camino, ¿por eso dijiste que todos le tenían miedo, Cuándo eras tú su víctima.

La luz se filtra a través de mis párpados cerrados y hace imposible que pueda seguir envuelto en la bruma del sueño. Me remuevo con incomodidad, y tanteo para tirar del cobertor y cubrirme con él. Me hago un ovillo mientras trato de recuperar el hilo de mi sueño, pero es imposible. Ahora estoy más despierto que dormido, y empiezo a ser consciente de un dolor insoportable en las sienes. Tener dolor en la cabeza por la resaca es sin duda de las peores incomodidades que podemos tener. No me importaba tener todos los días este dolor si el motivo fuese el mismo. Amo a mi chica. Agarre mi móvil para ver la hora del tiempo, pasa de medio día. No tengo ningún mensaje de mi chica, seguramente está durmiendo. Estoy feliz no puedo ocultar mi sonrisa. Tengo que tener todo listo para irme con Candy a Rusia, y al mundo entero. Quiero darle todo. Ella se merece todo.

Primero necesito ayudar a Raúl. Así que me levanto y estiro mi cuerpo. No podía creer lo que me había dicho. Al principio quería matarlo. inevitablemente le di un par de golpes, se lo tenía merecido, es que no se que jodidos pensaba para atreverse a tomar a una joven en contra de su voluntad. Está arrepentido, y piensa buscar a Paty. Tengo que decirle a Candy, ella es su amiga. Estoy seguro que mi chica no sabe nada, de lo contrario Raúl ya estaría muerto. Sonreí imaginando lo que Candy le hará a Raúl.

Raúl tiene la oportunidad de arreglar un poco el daño, piensa pedirle matrimonio a Paty, es lo menos que puede hacer, solo espero que Paty pueda perdonarlo...

— ¡Buenos Días! joven. Le sirvo su desayuno. —dijo la cocinera en cuanto miró que entraba a su territorio.

—Si gracias —dije con la mano en mi sien. —Podrías darme una aspirina primero.

Mientras servían mi desayuno o comida, porque ya pasaba del mediodía, hablé con frank mi asistente para que contacte al señor Obrayan, el padre de Paty, quien es dueño de una petrolera. No será difícil dar con Paty, pensé

Después de terminar de arreglar todo con frank. Termine de comer y tome un baño. Volví a mirar mi móvil, las tres de la tarde. ¿Candy seguirá durmiendo?... ¿Seguramente se siente igual o peor que yo?.

No pude aguantar mis ganas de saber de ella, y le envié un mensaje

«Nena , creo que se te pegaron las sábanas, Imagino tu dolor en tu cabeza, pero no me burlo, si me invitas a compartir tu cama. Te deseo y te extraño»

Tu chico...

Mientras me cambie espere a que contestara pero no lo hizo. Aquello me decepcionó, pero no le di mucha importancia, seguramente sigue durmiendo.

Al salir de mi casa voy directo a la florería, antes de ir a ver a mi chica. Sólo espero no ver a Camila ¡Dios! esa mujer chilla en lugar de hablar. La tipa es insoportable, Además de encimosa.

Al llegar a los apartamentos donde vive Candy, la puerta principal estaba abierta. Seguramente algún otro inquilino olvido cerrarla. Me seguí hasta llegar al piso dónde está el apartamento de mi chica.

Subo por el acensor hasta llegar al apartamento de Candy. Sólo espero que sea ella quien me reciba. Estaba apunto de llamar al timbre cuando la puerta se abrió. Camila sse me arrojó a los brazos... Estaba llorando.

—¿Camila te encuentras bien?— pregunté preocupado.

—¡Terry! —Odiaba que ella me llamara así. —Se burlaron de nosotros,

—¿No entiendo de que hablas? Trataba de separarla, pero la tenía como garrapata pegada.

—De Candy y Albert... ellos se fueron juntos nos han traicionado

¿Que?

—Que tonterías estas diciendo —Me volví loco, empujé a Camila. Entré a la habitación de Candy, faltaba su ropa, pero eso dejó de ser importante, había fotos de ella y Albert con corazones juntos pintados con labiales ...

¡No, esto es una jodida mentira!...

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior me invaden poco a poco y la sensación de hundimiento se apodera de mí. Las imágenes ahora se me hacen violentas se reproducen en mi cabeza una y otra vez, y lo único que quiero es que desaparezcan para siempre. Trato desesperadamente, de ahuyentar los recuerdos tortuosos. Mi pecho se contrae con la sensación viciosa y enfermiza que provoca el saber que Candy está con William . Esto es insoportable. Lo único que deseo hacer es olvidarla. Estoy hecho pedazos. Destrozado de pies a cabeza porque Candy se ha marchado sin decir una sola palabra. Porque me ha dejado y ni siquiera ha sido capaz de decir por qué. La tristeza y el dolor, van transformándose poco a poco en algo más poderoso y oscuro. Entonces, el coraje, el rencor y el resentimiento se arremolinan dentro de mi pecho como el peor de los venenos. Como el más corrosivo de los ácidos.

No había sido consciente de lo importante que Candy se había hecho para mi. Contraté gente especial para localizar su paradero, hasta hoy no he recibido nada.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Candy se marchó sin decir nada. Unas semanas en los que he tratado de arreglar toda la mierda interna que dejó su partida, y que han estado llenos de días malos. Sin ella... nada tiene sentido. Necesito urgentemente una explicación, un motivo, una maldita respuesta.

La tristeza que me oprime el pecho, es tan intensa, que me ahoga. El coraje, la ira, la decepción… Cientos de sensaciones vertiginosas se arremolinan en la boca de mi estómago y me llevan al límite de mis cabales. No he dejado de pensar en Candy. No he dejado de torturarme y de revivir la imagen de ella, semidesnuda, la chica rubia con pecas, brillante sonrisa y el mar de eus esmeraldas. He tratado de encontrar alguna explicación lógica para lo que vivo —,estoy tan desesperado por un motivo para calmar mis sentidos que están apuntó de volverme loco .

Llevo mis manos hacia mis labios y los rozo con las yemas de mis dedos. Sus besos están tatuados sobre los míos, ahora secos a falta de su néctar.

"¡joder hasta cuando!"

\--¿Terry, cariño estás bien?

—Estoy bien —aseguro, con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas, Camila esta destrozada cómo yo ahora mismo.

Estoy estudiando Nuevamente, no es un Internado.. No me siento feliz, extraño mi encierro, bueno, lo admito, lo extraño... extraño al chico malo, el adonis, el arrogante mocoso que A pesar de lucir duro y hosco por fuera. Terry es un chico vulnerable. bondadoso, cariñoso, divertido, apasionado y guapísimo.

¿Entonces por que lo dejaste?

Eso me pregunto todos los días, ¡Oh!... que bien ahora argumento sola. En verdad estoy enloqueciendo.

Al salir de clases. Una camioneta blanca Éxplorer me espera.

—- Hola —digo cuándo subo al interior de la camioneta.

— ¿Cariño, cómo te fue en tu día de clases? —Pongo una cara de disgusto. La persona que conduce me da una sonrisa Cuándo aprieta mi mano.

Después de terminar algunos de mis trabajos escolares. Estoy en mi habitación leyendo Romero y Julieta. Tengo que elaborar una síntesis para la clase de Literatura. No podía creer, leer Romeo y Julieta en este momento es lo mas tortuoso. No pude más, con manos temblorosas restrinjo la llamada, La duda me invade. estaré haciendo lo correcto.

Miré mi teléfono móvil como si me fuera a dar alguna respuesta y, sin pensarlo demasiado, volví a mi lema de: «Haz lo que quieras, cuando quieras, porque solo se vive una vez». Dejé a un lado mi orgullo y el daño que me causaste, y busqué tu número de teléfono entre mis contactos. La brisa acariciaba mi rostro y los árboles empezaban a desalojar las ramas. Volvía a sentir ese dolor, no conseguía sacar del recuerdo de mi retina. Tardaste en coger mi llamada.

Un pitido...

Dos pitidos...

Te visualice mirando la pantalla. Incómodo. Dudando y pensando en si contestar sería una buena idea. Dudando porque, a lo mejor, querías dejarme en el pasado. Porque, quizá, ya no me querías en tu vida.

Tres pitidos...

Contesta y mi corazón se detiene.

—¡Alò...! —Dice con una voz de cansancio

—¡¡Aló...!! —Dice con tono de fastidio

—¡¡¡Aló...!!!— Dice más enojado y también miedoso. De pronto su voz cambia y mi respiración se acelera cuando dice las siguientes palabras:

—¡Nena...!

Mis lágrimas ya no se detienen... ¿Nena...Eres tu? Nena te extraño. Te necesito...

Mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas sin derramar y la impotencia quema en mi torrente sanguíneo. Niego una y otra vez, en un intento desesperado por detener a la mujer que está a punto de terminar la llamada,

-—¡No cuelgues por favor!. Nena te extraño, Nena...—No nos hagas esto, por favor—. Le pido desesperado. Mi vista está clavada en un punto en el suelo. Sé que no me puede mirar cuando mi corazon cae en mil pedazos, Entonces llega el rencor, el coraje, la rabia.

— ¿Por que?, ¿Por que, Candy? Necesito una explicación, Merezco una razón, para entenderte. Escuchó su llanto, siento su dolor por que es el mismo que el mío.

—Se, que estas destrozada también. Estás más que arrepentida, Lo puedo sentir. Entonces... ¿por que lo hiciste?. No entiendo por que no quieres estar más a mi lado, ¿Porque no decírmelo de frente?

—-No es así Terry —dice por fin y mi vida regresa, pero la irá en este momento es más fuerte que yo.

—Entonces...¿ Cómo es, por qué te juro que no te entiendo?

—No podía seguir a tu lado, No después de... —guarda silencio un par de segundos —lo que hiciste.

—¿Qué es lo que hice? —pregunto, sin dar ningún momento de silencio por que estoy desesperado por respuestas. Candy limpia sus lágrimas con movimientos temblorosos y desesperados. Lo sé, la conozco, solloza y, mi corazón se quiebra otro poco. Jamás se había puesto así. Jamás la había escuchado perderse a sí misma de esa manera. Entonces es Cuándo entiendo que ella tubo un motivo para irse, ¿pero cual es ese motivo?

—¿Podemos hablar Nena? —Le ruego a Dios que ella me diga que sí.Necesito saber que todo va a estar bien para nosotros.

—¡Candy!. ¡No creo soportar otro golpe más. Ha sido suficiente!. ¿Donde estas...nena? Cualquiera que sea el motivo que te llevo a alejarte de mi. Dímelo y si e hecho algo malo te juro que lo aceptaré.

—Estoy con mi mamá.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe y soy capaz de ver una figura familiar acercándose hacia donde estoy parado aun sin moverme, sostengo el móvil en mi mano, y se que Candy sigue del otro lado de la Línea, Estoy tan concentrado en la llamada por que es lo más importante para mi en estos momentos, que me desconecto de todo lo de más a mi alrededor.

—¿Terry Mi Amor Que tienes? --Dice Camila

Entonces...

—Uno.

—Dos.

—Tres ... Los segundos pasan

\--¿Camila?, ¡Oh Dios!, —dice Candy y cuelga la llamada.

 _Continuará..._


	14. CICATRICES 14

CAPÍTULO 14.

 **Intrigas.**

Me toma un par de segundos reaccionar de lo que acaba de pasar. La furia en mi adrenalina que me invade aumenta con cada uno de mis movimientos. El calor en mi cuerpo me sofoca. Eso no impide que avance hacia la salida de mi habitación, ignorando a la mujer que me ha echo perder mi única oportunidad que he tenido de hablar con Candy en todos estos días de no saber de ella. Llegó al minibar y tomó una botella de whisky y un vaso, camine a mi despacho y me aseguró de ponerle llave a la puerta.

El alcohol quema en mi garganta. Mi pecho no ha dejado de doler debido a la llamada que tuve con mi chica. ¡Joder! No se si todavía es mi chica. Termino la botella dejando el último vaso servido... mientras el alcohol empieza a tener efecto en mi sistema, los recuerdos de ella, y todo de ella, me vuelven a desmoronar. Lance el vaso que contiene gotas de mi bebida por la rabia que me empieza a carcomer y, todo lo bueno en mi interior se sucumbe, la humanidad se me escurre de mi cuerpo. Me doy vergüenza

No puedo creer que este hecha una mierda. ¿ Por qué Camila estaba con Terry Tengo celos, coraje, dolor en el pecho, Siento los nudos en mi garganta, Perfecto ya empezaron las tontas lágrimas y, al maldito final todo se hace una bomba en el estómago. Estoy temblando. Es imposible detener el movimiento involuntario de mi cuerpo y el bombeo apresurado de mi corazón. Es imposible retener las lágrimas por más tiempo y empiezo a sentir que el mundo ha comenzado a sacudirse… aquello que pasa mientras uno espera a que lo malo se vaya, se esfuma entre tus dedos y, se muere toda esperanza _,_ te das cuenta que estás atrapada en una prisión que tú misma has construido. Una en la que eres víctima de tus propios demonios y que está hecha de tus más profundos miedos y tus más intensas inseguridades. La traición _..._ Entonces lo que sigue es olvidar _._.. los besos urgentes, las caricias desesperadas, las palabras pronunciadas en oraciones entrecortadas, los abrazos fuertes y angustiados… Llegan los arrepentimientos. El dolor físico no era nada comparado con el dolor que mi alma sintió. Son de las peores semanas de mí vida. Es me hizo valorar y apreciar, aún más si cabe, los buenos momentos. Aunque estoy segura que este episodio de mi vida dolió mucho más.

"Soy una mierda"

Me toma unos instantes pero, cuando lo hago, me levanto decidida a afrontar lo que venga del modo que venga. A quien encuentre y con quien frecuente. Digo decidida y salgo en busca de Mary. Mi mamá biológica. No tenemos una relación de madre a hija, nunca la he extrañado, por que siempre he sabido que papá quería tener un heredero, pero no quería un matrimonio. Así que busco un vientre sano y fuerte para que fuera papá, a travez de inseminación y eligió una niña. Papá nunca me mintió. Al principio no me decía quien había sido la mujer que me cargo durante mis primeros nueve meses de vida, pero cuando tenía catorce años fue que me dijo quien había sido la mujer. Mary es buena onda y no la imagino como madre. No tiene ese don. Tampoco le gusta mucho que la llame mamá y eso no me molesta. La considero como una amiga,

Mary vive en Francia. Cuándo llegue al Aeropuerto de Inglaterra, sabía que no podía viajar sin mis documentos. Le dije a Camila que George me recogería en mi avión privado. Camila me dijo que Albert iba a estar esperando por mi con los brazos abiertos. Talvez lo correcto era llegar con él, pero no quería estar cercas de nadie. Además no tengo idea en en donde está Albert. Como tampoco quería que supieran de mi. Decidí tirar mi móvil en el escusado del baño público en el Aeropuerto de Inglaterra. Acudí a Mary por que sabia que ella me ayudaría. A veces pienso que mi papá quiso mantenerme cercas de ella. Aunque legalmente ella no es nada mío, No hay ningún documento que nos una. Sé que puedo contar con ella. Por suerte sabía de memoria su número telefónico. Estoy viviendo a cincuenta kilómetros de dónde está Terry, más o menos cuarenta minutos. Era el lugar más lejos al que podía llegar sin mi pasaporte.

Cuando llegue a la parte baja en casa de Mary, la busco, ella se encuentra trabajando en unos documentos junto a la mesa.

—-Mary, saldré por un café y un poco de aire-- digo. Mentiría si dijera que extraño las reglas, cuando me encanta la libertad que tengo con Mary.

—Está bien cariño.

Mientras caminaba tome mi nuevo movil e ingrese a las páginas sociales abriendo nuevamente mis cuentas, solo era cuestión de poner "Ingresar" y todas se abrían. Ya no me quería ser conejita, mejor ser Gatita.

Tenía mensajes privados de Terry. Sentí el impulso de abrirlos y leerlos, pero me fijé primero en las demás personas que me había escrito. Mire el nombre de: Matteo, de. keily, de Albert, de Elsa la empleada, _y_ esta por que me mensajea, también tenía mensaje de Raúl. Hasta que un mensaje llamo de mi atención. Cuando seleccione el mensaje para ver el contenido, Mi cerebro procesaba todo rápidamente, pero mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, regrese a la página anterior y volví a ingresar, solo para comprobar que todavía mis neuronas vivían.

Era Paty. Rápidamente leía su mensaje mientras trataba de calmar el latir desbocado de mi corazón.

 _"_ _Hola Candy, he regresado. Estoy enterada que te has ido con tu tutor. ¿Abandonaste a Terry? ¿Por que Candy?. Espero hablar con tigo pronto"_

\--¿¡Qué? Demonios!? Posiblemente leí mal, volví a leer y leer. Termine de leerlo diez veces.

Tarde pero ni tan tarde, todavía no entendía el mensaje ... ¿De dónde saco la Patito esa barbaridad tan barbara? Cubrí mi boca cuándo la inteligencia que parecía haber adquirido por energía del universo me hizo pensar que Terry podría estar pensando eso de mi. ¿Entonces Camila que hace con Terry? --¡¡No...!!. Ahora cubrí mis ojos con las palmas de mis manos, cuando una escena nada agradable se formaba en mi mente. ¡Mierda! Aún tapándome la seguía viendo.

Escribí un mensaje para Patito con dedos temblorosos.

\-- _Patito, a_ _mi también me da gusto saber de ti-- no pude evitar poner un poco de drama. --Sin embargo tu reclamo me ha tomado sin protección. Estoy con mi madre biológica. Lo sé es increíble y es una larga historia, me gustaría verte. ¿Qué te parece?_ Presionó enviar y Pato responde enseguida.

 _\--Si, donde estas, por que la verdad no entiendo nada. Y necesito contarte algo muy importante de mi._

 _\-- Vale, pues te mando la dirección_.

Después... pero bien mucho después, de la escena de horror, que aun seguía en mi traicionera imaginación. Quedé con Paty para vernos en cuarenta minutos. Algo me decía que sería una noche larga.

Mientras esperaba, trataba de formar palabras mentales de cómo poder empezar la plática con Paty. ¿Que le diré y como se lo diré?. ¡Maldicion!, estoy tan nerviosa. Revisé nuevamente mi movil y lei los mensajes de Terry.

Tenía cientotreita mensajes.

 _Candy... ¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por que con él?_

 _Nena...¿ Dime que hice?_

Mis ojos empezaron a inundarse como un mar de lágrimas mientras seguia leyéndo.

 _Sólo querías llevarme a la mierda. Lo conseguiste, a hora soy una mierda sin ti._ Candy

 _¿Donde estas, Candy?_

 _Necesitamos hablar._

 _Por favor Candy, no puedo seguir sin ti._

 _Necesito una razón._

 _Maldición Candy._

A medida como los leía, más iba sintiendome peor.

 _Te amo nena, contesta_.

No pude más, esto es torturante. Cerré mi móvil intentando calmar mi pulso alterado..

 _—_ ¡Joder! ¡Muchas felicidades Raúl y Paty!. Esto tenemos que celebrarlo—Exclamó Matteo.

\--Por eso los llamamos Matteo — siempre tan inteligente — dijo mi prometido pero se callo cuando le di un pellizco

\--Paty pastelito, sabes que es de cariño -- sonreí

—Gracias chicos. ¿Saben algo de Candy? —pregunte a keily y, Matteo sin preámbulos

Los dos se miraron uno a otro y luego me miraron.—Estoy enterada por Raúl— dije viendo a mi prometido —que simplemente Candy se fue sin decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Terry.

—No pues tú sabes más que nosotros. —dijo keily. Entendí entendí que estos no saben lo que pasó con Terry.

No entendia por que Candy actuó de ese modo. Necesitaba hablar con Terry. Ahora que Raúl y yo nos vamos a casar, a lo mejor convivimos más, lastima que Candy no esté con Terry.

\--Pastelitos.

— Raúl no me llames así. --la verdad si me gusta

\--Iré al baño— dijo Raúl dándome un besó que me puso la piel de gallina.

—Está bien, no tardes— le dije sonrojada.

Platicábamos del colegio cuando mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsa. Lo chequeé sin mucho interés. Pero inmediatamente se volvió super importante, instintivamente cubrí mi boca. Pero inmediatamente respondí.

\--Ahora vuelvo chicos dije a keily y Matteo mientras avanzaba al privado masculino para hablar con Raul.

Me encontraba en los privados masculinos, pero antes de entrar al escusado Le envíe un mensaje a Terry .

Estaba terminando mis necesidades cuando escuchó a Paty llamándome con insistencia. Lave mis manos por veinte segundos y salí lo más rápido que pude.

—¿Estás segura?— me pregunta mi prometido.

—Si Raúl, pero debo ir sola.

—Pero Paty.

— Por favor Raúl —le suplico

—Si me dices dónde te vas a ver con ella... solo para estar tranquilo.

Asentí solo por que quería llegar lo más pronto posible al lugar donde quedé con Candy.

Saco el móvil de la jacket oscura que llevo puesta. Le doy un tiempo para ver si Candy vuelve a llamar. Nada. Desbloqueo la pantalla con la intención de comunicarme con frank, mi asistente personal, pero un mensaje que ni siquiera escuché me paraliza el cuerpo. En segundos todo vuelve otra vez a pasar en cámara lenta, no entiendo por que las impresiones tiene que verse así y luego descubres que en realidad todo pasa en segundos

El mensaje es de Raúl, Escucho a Camila del otro lado de la puerta. Decido poner música y le subo a todo volumen. Tome mi móvil para leer el mensaje de Raúl.

 _"_ _Terry nos vemos en el lugar de noches libres... Te mueres si no vienes"._ Sonreí, si aquello podía ser mejor que estar aquí volviendome una mierda. Raúl es la única persona que sabe lo de Candy.

Busco algunas llaves en mi despacho de cualquier carro para salir de mi casa, desde que Candy se fue ni siquiera me importa cómo me veo.

\--Perfecto --digo y sonrió cuando encuentro las llaves de un pequeño capricho de tres Millones de dólares. Mi Ferrari pininfarina Sergio. Talvez no iré tan elegante pero este carro me viste. Así que escabulléndome por la puerta de mi despacho. Salgo de mi casa.

¿Pero que joder? Yo, Terrunce GrandChester, saliendo así de mi casa. Niego con la cabeza. Cada vez estoy peor, me avergüenzo.

Minutos después de que se fue mi pastelito mire que llegó Terry. Se veía tan deprimente. Está buscandome.

— Estas perdido vagabundo --digo tras él.

—¡Hermano que gusto volver a verte!— me dice por primera vez en todo el tiempo de conocernos.

— ¡Dios! Esto es deprimente—. Eres Terrunce GrandChester. El chico popular del colegio. Pero entonces recuerdo a Paty.—¿Terry quieres ver a Candy?

La adrenalina que lleva mi torrente sanguíneo es tan potente que no me doy cuenta cuando aprieto el volante de mi auto mientras voy conduciendo, y se forman partes duras en las orillas de mis dedos debido a la intensidad con la que presionó la piel en el plástico duro. Con cada kilómetro que pasa mi Ferrari, la sensación que me embarga incrementa tanto que ni siquiera escucho las advertencia de Raúl desde el asiento pasajero. Vuelvo a mirar el GPS en la pantalla de mi Ferrari cuándo este anuncia mi próxima salida. Una oleada de sentimientos invade mi pecho; siento que el aire que entra en mis pulmones no es suficiente. Inhalo y exhaló lentamente, para apaciguar el bombeo que lleva mi corazón... Para ese momento todo en mí es una revolución. Todo en mí es un manojo de sensaciones abrumadoras. Soy plenamente consciente de la alta velocidad en la que conduzco. Soy plenamente consciente de las consecuencias que puede pasar si no tomó las precauciones necesarias, pero en este momento todo eso me vale una mierda. Cuando se que puedo volver a verla. El miedo que este con William entra en mi como un tractor demoledor , el recuerdo de sus ultimas palabras me llegan de golpe.

—"¡Maldicion!" --Exclamo --Raúl voy a detenerme y sigues conduciendo mientras yo hago un par de llamadas. — digo y Raúl pone una sonrisa. Raúl siempre ha querido este automóvil y me prometo que se lo regalare por averme ayudado en este momento. En este momento soy capaz de limpiar sus zapatos, pero eso no se lo diré.

Después de detener el carro y poner las luces de emergencia. Nos toma alrededor de unos 20 segundos cambiar de asiento y acomodarnos, para seguir el camino hacia nuestro destino, que cada vez está más cercas, chequeo el GPS nuevamente y este anuncia que llegaremos a nuestro destino en diez minutos.

Sacó mi móvil y realizó una llamada a frank, espero un par de minutos. La luz alumbra el interior del auto, cuándo la pantalla táctica de mi Ferrari, anuncia la llamada de mi asistente personal.

—Frank— digo simplemente cuándo contesto por el Bluetooth instalado en el automóvil.

— Tengo lo que me pediste Terrunce.

— Bien, te escucho... —digo por que confío en Raúl, podrá ser un maldito pervertido, pero es de las pocas personas que si tienes un problema no te deja, y si necesitas ayuda te ayuda. Además es discreto cuándo es necesario serlo.

— El señor Thomas White estaba casado y tenía una niña.-- Por un momento pienso en Candy y su madre,pero cuando Frank dice lo siguiente abrí mis ojos tan grandes de la impresión.

\--Ambas murieron. Madre e hija.

Después de la muerte de su esposa Ross Marie de 24 años y su hija Rossy White de 5 años, quienes desafortunadamente perdieron la vida al ser arrastradas por la corriente del Rio Tammessi. Después de esto el señor White no volvio a contraer matrimonio. Contaba con una fortuna, la cual después de la tragedia de su familia hizo crecer a pasos gigantes. El señor White formó uno de los bufetes de abogados mas reconocidos en América e Inglaterra. Al no tener ningún otro familiar decidió tener un heredero casi diez años despues de quedar viudo, por inseminación genética. Así tuvo a su hija Candy White, pero no hay ninguna información de la Madre biologica, por lo regular se mantiene privada esta información, pero en este caso no la hay. También la joven esta protejida con su estado social. El señor White antes de morir dejo a Albert William como Tutor y Asistente Finaciero. Hasta que Candy white cumpla la edad mayor . El padre de la señorita Candy también dejó al tanto a dos trabajadores sociales, que se mantienen siguiendo los pasos del señor William, la razón, talvez el señor Thomas White sospechaba de algún tipo de relación entre William y Candy. Recuerdo haberte dado algún dato parecido anteriormente. ¿No es así?.

—-Si Frank-- ¿Algo más?

\--Solo los datos que ya tienes de la señorita White. Pero sigo investigando lo de la madre, en cuanto tenga esa información me comunico con tigo.

—Esta bien es todo Frank, y gracias. --Termino la llamada y me quedo pensando en la información que acabó de recibir.

— "¿Investigaste a Candy?"—me pregunta sin quitar la vista hacia enfrente e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—Si pero no por lo que estas pensando -- luego sin pensar digo: -- Lo que no entiendo es por que Candy está con su mamá y nunca me hablo de ella.

\--Tal vez la madre de Candy quiere mantenerlo en secreto.

—Hoy me llamó— vuelvo a decir automáticamente

— "¿La mamá de Candy?"

\--¡No Idiota!... Candy, y me dijo Algo que no entiendo

\--¿Que?

— Deja de estar de metiche.

—-Tu eres el que está contándome todo.

—Pues no preguntes nada.

—Oye, que manera tan peculiar de hacer a tu chica "¿No lo ¿crees?"

— Lo unico que me preguntó "¿Cómo será la madre biologica de Candy?" Pienso otra vez en voz alta

—Seguro está muy bien. Dice el pervertido de Raúl --Oye. ¿No estaras pensando en meterte con la madre ¿O si? Pregunta sin mirarme.

— ¿Tu que crees Raúl?— contesto con otra pregunta mientras lo miro maliciosamente. Raúl quita la vista de la autopista para voltearme a ver por un par de segundos, No dice nada, y vuelve a enfocarse en el camino.

\--"¡¡Aauch!!" --Le doy un golpe en la cabeza

—"¡Idiota...!" Claro que ¡NO!...

Los minutos pasan lento. Demasiado. Estamos a siete minutos de Candy. Hemos salido de la avenida libre y Raúl ahora conduce por las calles pequeñas de Francia. Todavía no creo lo que estoy viviendo. Cuando Raúl me dijo donde estaba Candy, el alcohol en mi sistema se evaporó de golpe.

Me doy cuenta que me veo como vagabundo, si no fuera por mi carro daría lástima. Lo arrogante me sale, además no quiero que Candy me vea en este estado crítico.

—¡Espera Raúl!... —detente en la siguiente calle.— Mi amigo me ve frunciendo el ceño.

Raúl detiene el automóvil en dónde le indico, mientras sonrió señaló la tienda de marca frente a nosotros. Raúl pone los ojos en blanco.

—Has regresado GrandChester—me dice mientras me bajo de carro. — sólo lo miro sin contestarle, por que llevó prisa. De pronto me siento como, el conejo en el mundo de las maravillas. Aunque no estoy seguro si soy el conejito o soy Alicia. Me pregunto quien sera el gatito.

Me toma diez minutos entrar y salir de una tienda de ropa para hombre reconocida.

Cuándo regreso al carro dónde Raúl espera por mi, este me mira de arriba a bajo y de abajo arriba,

— Solo sigue conduciendo, ya estas tarde . —le advierto.

— Mira Alicia de las maravillas-- Lo miro como el gato —Esta bien — protesta.--Pero después te lo diré — me dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción. —Por cierto, nada mal tú estilo—vuelve a decir.

— Lo se Raúl soy irresistible— digo con arrogancia.

Pero siendo honesto, solo necesitaba un cambio de ropa, no me fije lo que agarraba. Ell mal gustó de otro en mi es exquisito –sonreí.

— Ya veremos GrandChester, ya veremos-- dice Raúl en tono serio y burlón al mismo tiempo. Mi sonrisa se esfuma al escucharlo por que se que tiene razón. Mierda.

Cuando miro a Paty los sentimientos que trate de retener salen de pronto.

—Patito... Me he detenido frente a Paty, lo único que quiero es abrazar a mi amiga, patito destrozada. Paty toma unos instantes reaccionar, pero corresponde mi abrazo con más fuerza de la que espero. No puedo detener el latir desbocado de mi corazón. En el momento en el que me aparta, soy capaz de notar cómo me mira. Sus ojos están abiertos y fijos en los míos. Algo profundo es reflejado en la forma en la que Paty me observa y me he quedado sin palabras. Mi corazón no ha dejado de golpear. ¿ Por qué me mira así?

—Paty, necesito ser honesta.

— Eso es precisamente lo que espero de ti Candy.

\--Paty, ya no tienes que esconderlo más amiga, y me siento dolida que no confiaste en mi.

Paty me mira como si yo estubiera loca

—-"¿De que hablas Candy?" --Me dice con un tono en la voz más alto.

—Te... Te violó.— él te violó - tartamudeo-— ya lo sé Paty. Fue Terry.-- digo desesperada.

—-"¿Qué?"

—No tienes que ocultarlo más

—¿De que estas hablando y de donde sacaste eso?

La vergüenza se arraiga en mí a toda velocidad y miro hacia todos lados solo para comprobar que nadie nos ha escuchado.

— Leí en tu Diario, lo que te ocurrió Perdóname Paty --digo casi en un susurro.

—¿Candy... leiste bien todo mi diario? --O sea entendí bien o, ella no me entiende bien

\--Aver creo que no me entiendes —repito--, leí tu diario Paty, tu privacidad, urge en tu vida privada.

\--Eso era Precisamente lo que quería que hicieras Candy, por eso dejé mi diario sobre tu cama, pero ese día pasó en el internado lo del secuestro. No tenía otra manera de decirte lo que me pasaba, cuando me preguntabas qué tenía, me sentía mal por no poder decírtelo sin que me afectará, por eso lo hice así. Candy tú has hecho muchas cosas por mí, Gracias a ti volví a creer en mí y, yo no quería tener secretos contigo

En este momento mi mente se desconecta de mi cuerpo.

\--¿Lo que no entiendo Candy, es que tiene que ver Terry en todo esto? dice patito y, el dolor regresa, pero mi mente mientras esta dando vueltas violentas.

—No lo tienes que negar más Patito. Terry... él fue quien te hizo daño... lo escribiste en las características que escribiste en tu diario.

\--¿¡De qué demonios me estás hablando Candy!? ¡¡Terry no me violó!!

-¿Pero...?—digo en con un hilo de voz

-¿Pero...?— repito confundida

-Si leíste bien mi diario más adelante explico Quién fue la persona "¡y no fue Terry!"

Morí. Al escuchar a patito

-Aver hagamos algo— me dice en tono de fastidio ¿¡Candy Tienes mi diario!?

-Si —-digo sin vida —-lo tengo en casa de Mary. Mi madre Biologica,

-Bien luego me contarás la historia de tu mamá "¿Podemos ir ahorita a casa de Mary, para que me enseñes el diario y yo te expliqué lo que no leíste?"

\- Asiento como zombi porque las palabras ya no me salen.

-Hemos llegado. --Dice Raúl, los nervios y ansiedad se juntan en mi estómago. Decidimos separarmos para buscar a Paty y a Candy

\--Tú busca por aquí, y yo buscó por allá. Así le hice ...

Una vuelta, dos vueltas, No la veo por ningún lado. Tengo mi corazón desilusionado.

\-- No está-- Dije roto.

-¡Tú la vas a ver... cueste lo que me cueste! Miró a Raúl con tristeza e incredulidad mientras mis ojos siguen buscando a mi Chica.

Entramos Patito y yo a la casa de Mary quien sigue sentada en el mismo lugar de cuando me fui.

\--He vuelto Mary.

\--Muy bien cariño--dice sin mirarme y sin notar la presencia de Paty.

\--No vengo sola. Mary levanta la cabeza y se fija en mi. Seguramente si estoy hecha una mierda.

\--¿ Por que lloras Cariño? Sus palabras me hunden más en mi desgracia, pero trato inútilmente de mostrar una sonrisa, y para no desmoronarme más le presento a Paty a quien Mary no había visto.

Paty mira a Mary y luego me ve a mi. Vuelve a ver a Mary y su mirada regresa a mi. Repite lo mismo un par de veces más.

\--Paty.

\--Oh.

¿Oh?

\--Lo se Paty --digo al comprender su reacción. Mary, y yo, casi somos iguales.-Te presentó a Mary Andrew.

\--Mucho Gusto Señora Andrew. Paty OBryan --dijo patio y estiro su mano

\--Mary sólo Mary-- dijo con su sonrisa de cuatro soles, por que la mía es de cinco pienso sarcasticamente.

\-- ¿Qué tienes Candy? --volvio a preguntar Mary acercándose a mi.Volvi a recordar todo y volví a morir.

Sentadas alrededor de la mesa, Paty, Mary y yo conté todo lo que paso desde que leí el diario de paty, eso sí primero pedí a Patito su consentimiento. Ahora estamos descifrando el enredo de la situación.

\--Es muy raro, dice Paty.

\--¿Que es raro? -- pregunto

\--Lo tengo y Nada es raro --interrumpe Mary dando un golpe en la mesa tan fuerte que si un brinco del susto.-- Dices que dejaste el Diario sobre tu cama. --Asiento con mi cabeza-- Pues la arpía de Camila seguramente le gusta tu novio y armó todo. Ah puedo asegurarte que los estuvo espiando y supo donde darte el golpe.

—Qué bruja. ¿Cómo puede ser que te odie? '?-- dice Paty

\-- Te has quedado con el cariño del hombre al que quiso tener Albert y tienes el amor de Terry y ni siquiera has tenido que esforzarte por conseguirlo.

\--Terry no me quería lo suficiente. No ves tres semanas y está con Camila. No son Tonta, ni estúpida.

\--Ya --me interrumpe Mary nuevamente. —Si creyeras eso, no habrías salido corriendo al primer obstáculo.

—¿Y qué debería hacer? —le preguntó como una loca.

—Candy... -- dice Paty pero no le pongo atención por estar discutiendo con Mary.

—Eres igual de obstinada que él. --Dice Mary.

\--Candy...

\--Espera Paty --regreso a mi discusión con Mary

—No voy a hablar con él

—Pero es que mira como estas...

\--Si ya se que soy un...

—¡ Basta! --grita Paty.

\--¡Ah! --Grito por el susto.

\--Lo siento. Pero es que trato de decirte que Terry no está con Camila. No soy yo quien tengo que decirte, pero si te puedo decir que hables con Terry. Acuérdate de que no tiene la culpa de que le hayáis dejado.

En ese momento desmoronó.

—Se ha quedado dormida- —digo a Mary después de haber salido de la habitación de Candy

\--Es mejor así que descanse, mañana le espera un día muy difícil— me dice Mary.

Asiento con un movimiento de cabeza

—Bueno yo me retiro. Buenas Noches Mary

—Igualmente Paty.

Cuando salgo de la casa de Mary, revisó mi Movil, ¡Santa madre!!-- inmediatamente regresó la llamada.

Raúl estaba molesto conmigo cuando le regresé la llamada, creo que ya iban de regreso hacia la casa de Terry, pero yo que iva saber que venian, le dije que esperase por mi. Ahora que lo pienso quién debería estar enojado con quién. Le he dado la dirección en dónde me encuentro, llegarán en veinte minutos...

 _Continuará_


	15. CICATRICES 15

CAPÍTULO 15

 **Tienes mi corazón Candy.**

Lo primero que hice en cuanto llegamos fue buscar a Candy, pero sólo vi a Paty. Aquello me enfadó mucho, seguramente Candy no quería hablar con migo. Después de tres semanas esperando una oportunidad, estaba al límite.

\--¿No quiere verme? --Pregunte secamente a Paty

\--Hola Terry. A mi también me da gusto verte-- Era la primera vez que hablaba con Paty, recordaba que la chica era bastante tímida. Sin embargo ahora le parecía todo menos tímida.

\--Hola Paty -- dije tímidamente. ¡ Mierda! Cada vez estoy peor. --Lo siento, pero necesito hablar con Candy, pero no la veo -- miré a mi alrededor y me topé con el ceño fruncido de Raúl. ¡Ah!

\--Terry Necesitamos hablar. -- Miré a Paty sospechosamente, y Raúl aún más.

Paty explicó lo que estaba pasando, pero no entendía muy bien, o quizás no estaba poniendo mucha atención.

—Lo que intento decirte era que yo quería que Candy leyera mi diario, pero cayó en manos de Camila; esta se lo mostró a Candy quitándole páginas donde escribí el nombre de Raúl. Aún así había escrito las características de Raúl y Candy pensó que tú eras ese chico. No puedo culpar a Candy. Recuerdo advertírle el miedo de todos los estudiantes hacia ti. Disculpa eso y lo del diario que también te ha afectado a ti, aunque tú no hayas tenido absolutamente nada que ver. ¿Entiendes eso?

\-- Que leyera tu diario ¿ Para qué? --Seguia sin comprender.

Paty parecía incómoda con mi pregunta. Entonces entendí: Caracteristicas, Raúl, diario, Páginas faltantes. ¡Dios mío! Paty quería que Candy supiera lo que Raúl le había hecho. Pero que tiene que ver Camila en todo. ¡Mierda! Ahora entendía todo. La muy zorra manipuló a Candy para su conveniencia ¿ Para qué? Por Albert.

¡No!

Por mi. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Más mierda! Qué estupido. Debí intuir lo que Camina estaba haciendo.. Una furia comenzó a hervir en mi torrente sanguíneo.

\--Pero Candy está bien. --Trataba de calmar mi furia.

—Sí, está bien Candy, y está allí. --Paty señaló una de las casas que estaba frente a nosotros. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo hacia donde señalaba Paty.

Tarde pero, bien, bien tarde. Raúl y Paty habían conseguido que conservara la cordura. Les había prometido antes de que se marcharán con la promesa de llevar a Candy de regreso a casa. Pero eran las 2:00 am , debía esperar a una hora apropiada. Después había conducido a un hotel con el corazón sangrando, dispuesto a ponerme en el lado de Candy si ella accedía a escucharme.

Me costó dormir. Por estar pensando en todo lo que Paty había dicho. Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando mis ojos se cerraron.

Desperté. Por la luz que se colaba atravez de las percianas en la ventana, mire mi móvil. ¡Santa Teresa! Las diez. Me levante como alma en pena.

Al llegar a la casa de Mary, la madre biológica de Candy quedé muy impresionado. Mary es igualita a Candy, pero una es rubia y la otra castaña. Mary esta bien loca, no tiene el don de madre, pero me pareció que tenía buen corazón como mi chica, y la verdad está muy bien, pero mi chica está mejor.

Mary me explicó que Candy estaba en el colegio, quedamos en que sería yo quien la fuera a recoger al colegio cuando finalizaran las clases. Mientras llegaba la hora para ir por Candy hice algunas compras personales. Al llegar al hotel tome un baño, volví a ver la hora en mi móvil y comprobé que iba bien con el tiempo.

Le daría una sorpresa. Sentía los nervios disparados, nunca me habia sentido así por ninguna chica. Lo que Candy me hacia sentir tal vez no fuera inteligente, pero era una muestra de fe. Quería que ella fuera mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos, una compañera para compartir todo lo que poseía. Si ella sente la mitad de todo aquello por mi. Le entregaria su vida. Aceptaría quién soy y creería en mi promesa de darle todo, el mundo si ella quisiera.

Estoy frente a la entrada del colegio por dónde saldrá mi chica. El colegio en simple como cualquier otro, Ahí no hay lujos ni mucho menos mocosos mimados. Todo lo contrario, apezar de ser una preparatoria común se siente acogedor y divertido, no abandonado o frio como en el internado. Mientras estoy esperando algunos padres y algunos jóvenes empiezan a llegar. Esperan igual que yo. De pronto siento las miradas puestas en mi carro y en mi, y eso me empieza a molestar, Estoy tan concentrado en la puerta cuando suena mi móvil, antes de ver la pantalla le pido alas brujas que no sea su familiar, ósea la voz chillona con vida " si Camila" la garrapata que no me ha dejado de marcar, por suerte es mi tío Isac.

— Isac...-- digo cuando contesto.

—-Terrunce... -- Isac sonaba fastidiado. —Necesitas saber que tienes padres mocoso --me quedé en silencio, sólo porque no quiero arruinar mi día haciendo corajes con personas que no quiero recordar en estos momentos. —-Tus padres están preguntando por ti. Creo que sean enterado de lo qué pasó en el internado, y tu padre esta furioso por que no regresaste a Rusia después de que Frank pagará tu rescate, pero tu madre esta muy preocupada.

\--Vaya, Vaya... la familia está preocupada por la oveja negra de la familia.

\--Comunícate con ellos sino quieres tener a tu madre la siguiente semana en tu casa.

\--Esta bien Tio Isac

\--Bueno mocoso cuídate.

\--Espera — se me acababa de ocurrir algo para vengarme de la garrapata con voz chillona. --Necesito que me ayudes con alguien, Isac...

Después de colgar la llamada con mi tío Isac. Los minutos pasan lentos, tortuosos. Comenzaba a desesperarme, cuando de pronto ¡Jesus!... di un brinco por el susto. Un incendio... me entra el pánico, pero nadie corre o grita todos siguen relajados, sin embargo los estudiantes salen como almas perseguidas por los exámenes. Entonces comprendo que el ruido tan horrible era avisando que las clases terminaron para los pubertos, ¡Dios mio!... pero si que hay mocosos en esta escuela, me pregunto cuántos estudiantes habrá por aula. Estoy tan nervioso que ya no se lo que pienso. Mis ojos no se apartan ni un segundo de dónde sale lamanada, tengo miedo hasta de pestañear, no se cuanto tiempo más pasa. Entonces mis ojos se abren como platos, cuándo la veo.

Las clases terminaron, este día fue diferente a los anteriores, Todos quieren ser mis amigos, los chicos más que las chicas, pero no estoy con muchos ánimos de hacer amistades, por otro lado no he dejado de pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, se lo que tengo que hacer, pero me da miedo. Se que Terry no perdonará que noconfiase en él, y también se que terminaré peor tras el rechazo. Mi salón de clases es el más retirado de la puerta. Así que tardo un poco más en salir completamente de ahí. Trato de caminar rápido pero es imposible, en esta escuela hay más alumnos que sillas.

–¡Candy! - me detengo cuando escucho mi nombre, y me giró para encontrarme con Archi. Todo un galán ala moda. Me ha ayudado en ponerme al corriente con algunas materias, pero aveces creó que me mira más de lo que debería y eso me incomoda. mientras espero a Archi no dejaba de pensar en Terry.

—Candy, te ibas sin mi-- dice Archi cuando llega a mi lado.-- Tenemos que hacer el trabajo de historia, lo recuerdas.

Maldicion como lo olvidé.

— Claro que si, simplemente hoy no estoy de ánimos— digo por que es la verdad.

— Candy, estudiando con migo te sentirás mejor...

\--Podemos dejarlo para mañana --lo interrumpo y pongo cara de dolor.

Todo el día he tenido un presentimiento. No se como describirlo por que siento un montón de cosas, que ya no se que es lo que siento más... Me siento inquieta, extraña, pero sigo sin entender el motivó. Cuando llego a la puerta de salida miró a mi alrededor buscando la Explorer de Mary pero no la veo.

Un carro muy elegante llama mi atencion, pero no es eso lo que hace que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se extinga. Un chico recargado con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro aparece en mi campo de vision. Por unos instantes, me siento insegura de haberlo visto de verdad, así que cierro mis ojos un momento. Cuándo los abro vuelvo a mirar en la misma dirección del carro. Todo mi cuerpo se tensa porque sé quién es. He dejado de ponerle atención al chico que suelta palabras acerca de cómo quiere que hagamos el trabajo de historia, pero mi cabeza se encuentra en otro lugar. Mi corazón se acelera, mis manos tiemblan y algo intenso e incontrolable se apodera de mi cuerpo entero…

\--Terry... susurro. Trato de mantener los nervios a raya, pero el temblor de mis manos me delata. Mi corazón la te con tanta fuerza, que mi pecho brinca incontrolablemente

—Candy... --Vuelvo mi mirada hacia Archi, que me mira con una ceja alzada, pero al segundo después mis ojos vuelven hacia el chico recargado en el auto llamativo.

Es él y está aquí. Terry se yergue, cruza la calle en mi direccion.. De pronto se detiene, luce aturdido por un momento, parpadea un par de veces mirando al chico que está a mi lado antes de empezar a caminar en mi dirección. Una emoción se apodera de su rostro

\--Lo siento Archi, pero hoy no puedo -- No digo mas, y avanzo. Me encuentro abriéndome paso a empujones entre los estudiantes y personas mayores. De pronto, la distancia se siente inmensa e interminable No quiero llorar, pero no voy a poder evitarlo ni un segundo más… Lágrimas calientes y pesadas me abandonan. Entonces estando a unos cuantos pasos, los dos nos hemos detenido, Mis pestañas húmedas apenas me permiten ver cuando levanto la cara y todo mi mundo colapsa en el instante en el que sus ojos y los míos se encuentran. Noto que su mandíbula angulosa está apretada con violencia, su ceño está fruncido con enojo y frustración, y sus ojos suplican algo que no soy capaz de entender del todo.

—¿Por qué? —dice, entre dientes. Suena molesto, desesperado y confundido—, ¿por qué Candy?, ¿por qué no confiarte en mi? Si no puedes ser sincera con migo —dice, con la voz enronquecida, al tiempo que niega con la cabeza—, será mejor que esto se termine. Sea lo que sea esto que tenemos, será mejor que se detenga ahora.

Escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras hace que algo dentro de mi pecho se estruje y se apriete. Las lágrimas que lucho por mantener a raya amenazan con vencerme de nuevo.

\--Lo siento Terry. Perdóname por arruinarlo. Por favor. — digo en un momento desesperado—Un nudo de sentimientos me hacen bajar la mirada y aprieto los puños. Muerdo la parte interna de mi mejilla, en un intento de reprimir un sollozo . Terry corta la distancia. Agarra mi mano y me aleja de todas las personas que hay en nuestro alrededor. Abre la puerta del pasejero en el carro, y me introduce al interior cierra la puerta con un poco más de fuerza. Su actitud me hace saber que esta molesto, lo miró rodear el carro para sentarse en el asiento conductor. Estamos los dos en silencio por algunos segundos, mi vista está en mis manos, no me atrevo a levantar la mirada. Hasta que estalla

\--¿Por qué mierda me hiciste esto? —Exclama levantando mi cara. Su voz suena casi como un gruñido. Sus palabras me hacen saber que quiere una explicación y se que tengo que decirle, que no creí en el que pensé lo peor de él, y solo la idea de pensar las palabras me hace entrar a una clase de shock que no puedo nisiquiera mover mi lengua para formar una oración. Mientras desago el nudo de mi garganta, No puedo dejar de verlo, esta màs guapo, más alto y me siento tan pequeña a su lado. Entonces Sus ojos desesperados buscan algo en los míos y le suplico al cielo que no sea capaz de encontrar nada, le ruego porque no sea capaz de escuchar la manera en la que late mi corazón, y le pido a Dios que no pueda notar lo estupida que sigo siendo. Las palabras se arremolinan en la punta de mi lengua, pero no soy capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. El nudo en mi garganta es tan inmenso, que me cuesta respirar.

—¿Qué es lo qué no me estás diciendo? —murmura, con un hilo de voz—, ¿qué estás ocultándome? Dice tomandome por mis brazos

—Nada —suelto, en un susurro tembloroso. Terry aprieta su agarre en mi brazo y duele un poco; sin embargo, dudo mucho que esté percatándose de la manera en que me sostiene. La firmeza de su agarre es tan familiar, que los recuerdos de todas aquellas veces cuando no eramos nada, cuando impidió que me marchara tomándome de esta manera, se arremolinan en mi cabeza

-Estaba muy preocupado sin saber de ti. Aquello explicaba que estuviera tan demacrado. Escuchar aquello dolió. —Me has tratado como a un idiota. Dijiste que me querías, pero me mandaste a la mierda sin decir nada, sin un motivo una explicación, ni siquiera una carta para explicarme.

—Iba a contártelo. --Estoy avergonzada y devastada.

—Yo no lo veo de ese modo. Saliste corriendo en cuanto viste el barco hundirse. ¿Cómo se si puedo confiar en ti?

—Lo siento... repito con un sollozo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para decirme lo que estabas pensando de mi. ¡Maldición Candy! ¿Por que te fuiste?

\--Yo creí que tu le habías hecho daño a Paty. -- Grito desesperada--. Lo siento tanto, por no haber hablado con tigo primero, pero te amo tanto que todo me da miedo --Me sincero--. No se como comportarme con tigo, Tengo tanto miedo por todo lo que siento. Después cuando oí a Camila, por un momento pense que tu y ella... pero después de saber lo que habia hecho. Tuve miedo que no perdonaras mi estupidez. Su expresión hace que mi corazón se hunda un poco más. Le temo tanto a su rechazo,

\--Candy he vivido hecho una mierda desde que te fuiste. Con referente a Camila, con esa garrapata no tengo nada, solo trate de ser un apoyó, por que la muy zorra me dijo un montón de mentiras, Candy perdóname a mil también por desconfiar de ti, pero lo que siento por ti es más fuerte, y me odio por que me tienes comiendo de tu mano, pecosa. No lo vuelvas hacer. Nunca vuelvas a irte sin hablar con migo primero..

Yo sólo asenti con mi cabeza y mirando mis manos.

Miró a Terry que se inclina hacia adelante, toma mi barbilla entre sus dedos para depositar un pequeño beso en mis labios.

Terry tomó la iniciativa y yo me dejé llevar. Cogió mi mano e hizo que me levantara del asiento, me sentó en su regazo. Me abrazo. Me rendí. lo besé. Nos perdonamos.

—Hola… —susurra contra mi boca y vuelve a presionar sus labios contra los míos.

—Hola —susurro de vuelta, cuándo se aparta. Soy afortunada. No podíamos separarnos, no podíamos dejar de mirarnos. Terry acercó surostro lentamente al mío y, con la otra mano acariciando mi mejilla, me dio el mejor beso que me habían dado nunca. Nuestros labios se compenetraban bien, como si hubieran estado destinados desde siempre a encontrarse. Como si hubieran nacido conociéndose. . Saboreamos el momento sin necesidad de palabras, sin querer salir a la superficie, disfrutando de la calma que nos consentía el momento a pesar de lo abarrotada que estaba la calle de gente. Debo reconocer que no me había pasado con nadie.Con Albert siempre pendiente de las miradas de desconocidos, del qué dirán...

\--Candy contigo aprendí a dejarme llevar. Contigo aprendí a vivir el momento. Contigo desapareció el resto del mundo. Solo existías tú. Tú. Tu...

Me he enamorado de verdad. Terry es él único al que quiero entregarme por completo…

—Quiero estar contigo. Quiero que seas mi primero y mi último . Quiero que seas tú y solo tú… Mi voz suena más insegura que nunca. —Hazme tuya Terry —pido, en un susurro quedo, tímido e inseguro. No se que demonios pasa por mi cabeza para aver dicho eso, pero verlo así hace que mi sangre hierba, no se si es por el miedo coraje o por el deseo de verlo tan hombre, Tan guapo, Tan fuerte. Pero lo deseo más que nada en este momento. El chico noble y desinteresado que me ayudó cuando nadie más lo hizo. El que cuidó de mí cuando más sola estaba.

—Candy... --bese sus labios bebiendo de ellos con sed insaciable.

Llegamos al cuarto de hotel. Nos habíamos reconciliado, la besé. Le di todos los besos que no le había dado a lo largo de las peores tres semanas de mi vida. Íbamos a hacer el amor.. Nuestro enfado nos había venido bien para conocer la pasión y no perderla nunca. La bese impaciente, salvaje, dulce y cuidadoso a la vez. Acaricie su cuerpo como si fuera tu tesoro más preciado y lo admire con dulzura. Quiero que su alma recuerde mis caricias toda la vida.

Continuaram...


	16. CICATRICES 16

CAPÍTULO 16.

 **Una flor florece.**

Cuando llegue ala habitación de Terry entendí que hablaba con la maldita mocosa. Un odio tan grande me obligo a no gritar todo el coraje que me carcomía en aquel momento. Mi odio creció cuando Terry no llegó a dormir, estuve en su cama esperándolo y el idiota nunca llegó. A pasado la noche fuera y no odiaba pensar que quizá estuviese con la maldita mocosa.

Había terminado mi relación con Albert, pero el idiota estaba muy dolido que simplemente se fue. Yo tenía que hacer lo mismo, pero me gustaba Terry, y mucho más su dinero. Él chico es unos años menor que yo, así que no había problema en conquistarlo por ese lado. El único problema era Candy White. Por su culpa Albert nunca se fijo en mi. Aunque tenía claro sus intenciones con nuestro acuerdo eso no impidió que me enamorase de él. Pero no dejaría las cosas así y nada mejor que Terry para mis planes, además el chico era un bombón. El motor de un carro bastante fuerte, me hace pensar que es Terry quien ha llegado. Me miro al espejo y levanto mi busto, la tela de mi baby doll es trasparente, sonrío y salgo a encontrarlo.

—No está aquí, joven Isac, —escuchó a una empleada decirle al hombre que está preguntando por Terry. El coraje regresa a mi por unos segundos, pero en cuanto miro al hombre que está frente ami, me quedó inmóvil.

Él desconocido nota mi presencia. Vaya, vaya.

\--No sabía que mi sobrino tenía a una mujer tan hermosa ,— guarda silencio para acercar sus labios a los míos —, y muy muy Buena...

— Yo atiendo al joven, retírate— digo a la empleada y está me da un gesto cuando me miró feo —¡Anda que te retires!

—Camila — digo extendiendo mi mano

— Isac — dice tomando mi mano para depositar un beso con mucha delicadeza... Ala mierda con Terry.

\--Asi que eres tío de Terry --dije mientras trazó círculos con la yema de mi dedo en su pecho desnudo

\-- Si. ¿Tu que eres de Terry?

\--Solo su amiga.

\--¿Y así recibes a todos? Su comentario me molesto.

\--Por supuesto que no.

\--No me gustan las mentiras, y ve a vestirte te daré una sorpresa. -- No me gustaba el tono autoritario, pero la sorpresa si que me gustaba la idea, ya podía ver en la muñeca de mi mano una bella pulsera de diamantes de Tiffany.

\-- ¿De verdad? -- Pregunté sintiendo las joyas en mi cuerpo.

\--No te imaginas todo lo que puedo darte. --Es mi turno para rozar nuestros labios. Antes de ir a vestirme. Lo siento Terry pero seré tu tía, aún así me sigues gustando me dije.

\--¿Qué pasaría si mañana nada de lo que nos rodea existiera? — filosóficamente hablando.-- La pregunta de Terry me tomo por sorpresa

—Si sucediera, me gustaría pasar esta última noche contigo —

Era lo que yo mas quería, hacerla mía de todas las maneras posibles. Sin embargo necesitaba que ella estuviera totalmente segura de su decisión.

\--¿Por que, Candy? ¿Por qué Ahora?

—La gente, La sociedad en general piensa que existe una determinada edad límite para ser virgen, o que tengo que acostarme con una persona para tener su respeto o para ser la suficientemente mujer. Para hacer sexo, solo se necesita otra persona y un cuarto privado. --La mire estupefactado —continúo diciendo—. Pero para hacer el amor se nesesitan dos... Su expresión inescrutable se ruborizó cuando la vi detalladamente. La energía entre nosotros había cambiado, Iba a pasar, ella iba hacer mi mujer. Mi mujer. La mujer que quiero para toda la vida.

La deje tomar el control, estaba nerviosa lo sentía, como sentía la pasión que llevaba en su cuerpo, me exitaba verla así, sus manos temblaban, la deseaba ¡ya!. Le ayude para tranquilizarla.

No teníamos sueño. No queríamos perder el tiempo durmiendo. Lo que queríamos era disfrutar de uno del otro toda la noche.

\--Me encanta improvisar contigo. Cada momento imprevisible es una aventura inolvidable junto a ti.

\--Con cada detalle logras sorprenderme, siempre...

Subí los dedos por su brazo y los pasé por su hombro esbelto, hasta su cuello. Era delicada como una rosa, e igual de suave y preciosa. Aquella noche iba a hacerle el amor con dulzura, lentamente. Tomaría el tiempo, dejaría que ella sintiera la conexión que había entre los dos, la ternura que se había apoderado de mi.

Candy me tocó la cintura con los dedos, y tuve un escalofrío que me recorrió la piel. La besé más profundamente, apasionadamente.

La boca de Terry me volvía loca, sus labios ardientes recorrían mi cuello, hacían que me estremeciése mientras me iba desnudando, cada prenda iba tirándolos al suelo.

Pegado a su espalda tiraba de su pelo echando su cabeza hacia atrás para poder besarla, al mismo tiempo que deshacía el sosten y tiraba de él con delicadeza para arrojarlo al suelo junto al resto de su ropa, dejándola desnuda de cintura para arriba. Seguía detrás de ella cuando mis manos empezaron a subir lentamente por sus caderas, acariciando su cintura y subiendo hasta sus pechos, consiguiendo que todo su cuerpo temblara por el deseo tan grande que yo despertaba en ella.

Sus manos abarcaban mis pechos, sus dedos pellizcaban mis pezones, volviéndolos duros y erectos, mientras su boca mordía y lamía mi oreja. No podía soportar más esa tortura, necesitaba tenerlo dentro, sentirlo y, dándome la vuelta, lo besé con pasión al mismo tiempo que le desabrochaba la camisa y le acariciaba el pecho, sintiendo todos sus músculos tensarse bajo mis dedos. Mientras sus labios besaban mi pecho, mis manos desabrochaban los pantalones dejándolos caer al suelo. El tiempo que habíamos pasado separados y el deseo tan grande que sentía hacia él me hacían ser atrevida, metí mi mano adentrándome en sus calzones. Al sentir su gran erección dura y palpitante, me entró el impulso de quitar la mano avergonzada, pero cuando escuché el gemido de placer salir por la garganta del chico rebelde del internado y cómo su cuerpo reaccionó en un pequeño estremecimiento, el pudor desapareció. Amaba a ese hombre y deseaba darle placer del mismo modo que él me lo daba a mi, así que empeze a acariciarle suavemente, notando cómo su respiración se aceleraba, cómo sus músculos se endurecían y se tensaban, y me gustaba esa sensación. Me sentía poderosa al comprobar cómo ese hombre grande y fuerte se deshacía ante mi volviéndose vulnerable con cada una de mis caricias. Hasta que cogió mi mano deteniéndome.

—Para, Candy, por favor —Terry me pidió en un susurro. Me quedé muy sorprendida al ver cómo me había detenido con tanta brusquedad y me había quitado la mano de sus calzones, entonces agache mi cabeza avergonzada.

—Lo siento… creí que te gustaba. --Me sentí tan sucia, una vulgar que bajé mi cabeza, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Terry levantó mi cara para decir mirándo a mis ojos:

—Y me gusta, no puedes imaginarte lo mucho que me gusta.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—Porque no es el momento. Llevo mucho tiempo deseandote, muchos meses esperándote, anelandote, estoy desesperado y si sigues acariciándome así todo acabará antes de empezar. Comprendí inmediatamente lo que Terry quería decir, puesto que a mi me pasaba lo mismo cuando él me tocaba. Sentí una gran emoción al saber que despertaba los mismos sentimientos en él y no pude evitar decirle con un beso:

—Te amo.

—No puedo esperar más, Candy. —Terry Terminó de desnudarse mientras me besaba con mucha pasión—. Te necesito ahora. —Volvió a besarme y mientras lo hacía me quitó la poca ropa que quedaba en mi, tumbándome en la cama—. Voy a enloquecer si no eres mía en este mismo instante. — Me penetró con una infinita ternura y aún así... ¡mierda!

\--¡Ah! --no pude evitar soltar un quejido por la intromisión. Pero contrario a lo que imaginé Terry beso mis labios mi cuello, mis pechos acarició mi intimidad sin salir de mi como pense que lo haría. Mi cuerpo empezó a sentir otro tipo de sensación, quería que él se moviera, sin pensarlo comenze a mover mi cadera haciendo que Terry entrará hasta lo más profundo sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos. Ambos soltamos un gemido por el puro placer de estar por fin unidos ahora en cuerpo y alma.Terry dijo con voz ronca de placer—: Me has dado el mejor regalo, sólo yo, siempre seré sólo yo. Te amo tanto, Candy. No podía hablar, era incapaz de decir nada, de mi garganta solo salía ese sonido que parecía volver a mi chico loco y que hacía acelerar el ritmo para poder seguir escuchándo y deleitarse con mis gemidos hasta perder el control, dejándose llevar hasta el final.

Terry acariciaba mis cabellos y me besaba cada centímetro de mi rostro mientras recuperabamos el aliento. Cuando por fin conseguí volver a la realidad, me acerqué a su oreja y le susurre:

—Yo también te he deseado mucho. —Esta vez fui yo quien le besó el rostro. — Creí que nunca iba a volverte a ver. Tenía tanto miedo de que me terminaras odiando por dudar de ti.

\--Casi me vuelvo loco pensando que no querrías volver a verme. Pero también quería que todo entre nosotros estuviera claro, que no hubiera más dudas ni más secretos. Casi te pierdo la última vez por eso y no quiero que nada vuelva a interponerse entre nosotros.

— Siento mucho portarme como una tonta niña que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene.

\--Lo único que yo necesito saber es que tú me amas, lo demás ya no me importa. Todo lo malo que ha pasado entre nosotros está olvidado, es más, deberíamos ver el lado positivo y pensar que gracias a todo lo que ha pasado estamos juntos.

—Tienes razón, pero ahora no quiero seguir pensando y tampoco quiero hablar, quiero seguir besándote. —Le di un beso—. Acariciándote.

—Yo quiero más --le pasé suavemente los dedos por el canalillo—. Y, sobre todo, quiero volver a hacerte el amor para recuperar el tiempo perdido, porque no sé cuándo voy a resistir sin estar así todo el tiempo junto a ti.

—Tonto...

—¿Cuantos días vas a estar aquí? Podríamos volver juntos.

\--Antes tengo que llamarle a Albert. Lo mejor sera que regtregres

—No voy a irme hasta que tú no vuelvas a casa conmigo.

—No puedes quedarte. Necesito hablar con Albert, podría hacerse muy largo y pesado esperar por él, y además seria muy desagradable.

—No me importa.

—Terry…

—¡No! No pienso irme sin ti, voy a estar a tu lado y voy a acompañarte hasta el final. Además, quisiera que quedara todo en claro con tu tutor.

Aunque deseaba tenerla con migo toda la noche, toda la vida. Candy le había llamado a su tutor y cómo era de esperarse el fastidioso de William dijo que venía para acá. No me quería separar de Candy, aún no confió en él tipo. Candy me insistió que le diera su tiempo y preferí darle su espacio a mi chica.

Había quedado con Candy, que pasaría por ella en tres horas. Lo primero que hice fue mandarle rosas juntó a una carta, era la primera vez que escribía una, tenía tanto que decirle que una página no era suficiente, pero tendría toda la vida para decírselo.

Había preferido llamar a Albert de mi móvil en lugar de mandarle un mensaje de texto y, como era de esperarse se había puesto a darme todo el sermón de mi vida. Le dije que necesitaba hablar con él, tenía la esperanza que me dijiera que mañana vendría, pero eso era soñar. Todo lo contrario me dijo; --No te muevas de allí Candy. Llegaré en un par de horas.

Solo esperaba que Albert no intentase llevarme con él. Por que Terry pasaría por mi, y espero que eso no le moleste a Albert. Me sentía diferente Plena. Dichosa. Terry me hizo mujer, talvez de verdad es cierto lo que dicen acerca de la primera vez, no sólo piertes tu virginidad, también vez el mundo diferente, con desconfianza.

Me encontraba en mi habitación chequeando todos los mensajes que Albert habia enviado durante la semana. Estaba en serios problemas con mi ex bombón.

«¿Todo bien,?»

«¿Candy estás bien?»

«¿Dónde estás, Candy?»

«Empiezo a preocuparme ¿Porque no contestas?»

«¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas?»

«Dime dónde estás, Candy.»

«Candy, coge el teléfono»

«Candy, como no cojas el teléfono voy a llamar a la policía»

«Candy responde»

«¡Maldita sea coge el teléfono Candy!»

Cerré mi movil cuando los mensajes dejaron de ser advertencias y preocupaciones. Empezaban a ser muy, muy amenazadores. Decidí que finjiria y no tenía ninguno, y fui a la tina para darme un baño.

Acababa de salir de la bañera y cogí unos vaqueros ajustados y una blusa top, acababa de atar el par de sandalias cuando tocaron el timbre, creí que era Albert pero, mi sorpresa fueron cien rosas rojas. Inmediatamente mire que había un sobre en medio de las rosas, Pero mi mayor sorpresa fue ver el contenido en el sobre.

 ** _Pecosa;_**

 ** _Eres mi vida Candy. Eres mi mujer. Eres mi Ángel. Eres mi luz, la única capaz de hacer latir mi corazón, No logro comprender cómo una cierta pecosa con un carácter más bien sorprendente me ha cambiado la vida. Al chico arrogante, engreido, él malo del internado. Cuándo me miraste por primera vez desde ese dia te llevaste mi mente. Después la manera provocadora con la que te dirigías. Tuve el deseo de acercarme a más a ti. Después queria escapar contigo... Nunca imagine que detras de esa rebeldia se escondiera una chica fuerte, capaz de hacerme frente, eres sincera que dice lo que piensa. Reconozco que tu rechazo hizo todo más interesante. No eras una presa fácil. Cuanto más te conocía, más quería saber de ti. Cada cosa parecía perfecta, tú eras perfecta, sigues siendo perfecta. Cuando me dejaste, me sentí muerto y te odie por un momento, Después me dije que mi vida tenía que continuar tranquilamente, podía tener a todas las mujeres que quería, podía divertirme nuevamente y olvidarte. Sin embargo no tenía sentido. En mi cabeza y en mi corazón estabas solo tú. Tú me enseñaste qué quiere decir amar con locura: Alguien que te cambia de pronto el dia negro a blanco, que te deja despierto noches enteras, un amor que te quita el aliento y que te devuelve la vida con cualquier palabra o una sonrisa. Es esto lo que provocas en mí. Eres el centro de mi universo, y me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Quiero que sigas estando en el, como mi novia mi amiga, mi amante, pero sería mejor como mi mujer._**

 ** _Por siempre Tuyo T.G._**

Me ha dejado sin aliento. Estoy tratando por todos los medios de no llorar. Terry me ha escrito las palabras más preciosas en toda mi vida que alguien me pudo decir, no me esperaba algo así. llevo la carta al pecho y cierro los ojos. Estoy deseando ver esos ojos azules que me han enseñado el verdadero amor. Por que existe, y es el sentimiento mas hermoso, he tratado de ponerlo en palabras pero es una infinidad y, yo tengo la suerte de ir en ese camino donde el amor es infinito y el amor que tenemos Terry y yo... esta escrito en las estrellas, y en la eternidad.

 _Continuará..._


	17. CICATRICES 17

**CAPÍTULO 17.**

El camino se me empieza a ser muy largo. Isac lleva conduciendo dos horas tratando de llegar al restaurante, lugar que ni siquiera me es conocido, Empiezo a sentirme incómoda.

—¿falta mucho por llegar? — pregunto, pero Isac no contesta , lo cual me pone muy nerviosa.

Estoy por sacar mi movil cuando Isac arrebata el bolso de mis manos.

—¿Dime cómo conociste a mi sobrino? La pregunta de Isac me toma por sorpresa, antes de que pueda quejarme por su comportamiento, busco en mi cabeza las palabras que tengo que decir.

—En el colegio.

-Camila. -- escuchó que Isac deja escapar un suspiro desesperado. —Te lo advierto, odio las mentiras.

—No te estoy mintiendo --Isac ensancha una sonrisa, como si le hubiese contado la más divertida de las bromas, aún que distaba mucho de ser de diversión. Eso es lo único que necesito para saber que no ha creído una mierda de lo que dije, lo que hace que todo el miedo se arraige en mis huesos con tanta intensidad. No puedo dejar que el miedo me paralice. Necesito calmarme y mostrarme relajada. Segura, pero lo siguiente que pasa, me lleva al precipicio de entrar en panico.

Isac detiene el automóvil y sostiene mi barbilla entre sus dedos antes de inspeccionarme a detalle.

¿En dónde estamos?— pregunto temblorosa y asustándome cuando miro a mi alrededor, parece un bosque. Isac baja del auto y lo redondea para abrir la puerta a mi lado izquierdo, sin ninguna explicación me toma por la muñeca de mi mano con brusquedad y me saca del auto.

—¡Suéltame! Isac me haces daño.

—No puedes decir que no te lo advertí. Trato de eludir su agarre, pero apenas puedo controlar mis extremidades.

— ¡Nooo! No entiendo, ¡me estás lastimando!. Por Favor me...

—Eres una mujersuela y además una muy mala mentirosa. No sabes con quien te metiste, puta de mierda, pero vas a recibir un castigo,— dice sin poner atención a mis súplicas e interrumpiendo mis gritos desesperados.

\--¡¿De que estas hablando?! — vuelvo a preguntar. —Mi visión se ha llenado de árboles y arbustos más adelante hay una finca bastante vieja. Un gemido adolorido se me escapa en el momento en que caigo sobre la Tierra húmeda con tanta fuerza.

—¡Deja de ser una jodida mentirosa! Crees que no sé lo que hiciste con mi sobrino y su novia.

— «Esto fue una venganza, de ella ¿cierto?, ¡esto es horrible!». ¿¡Cómo puedes creerle a esa maldita mocosa!?.— Isac me suelta de su agarre y me echó andar a toda velocidad en dirección a los árboles del bosque que se extienden frente a nosotros. Isac ni siquiera se molesta en seguir mi camino todo lo contrario avanzaen dirección a su automóvil. La alarma se enciende en mi cabeza en el momento que me doy cuenta ba a marcharse y me va a dejar aquí. El carro comienza a moverse.

–¡Isac!- grito desesperada. Cuándo veo que el carro avanza mas rápido alejándose de mi...

—¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté a mi chico cuando empieza a introducirse en la autopista libre, y miró que una camioneta nos sigue, seguramente son escoltas de Terry, aveces eso me pone algo nerviosa.

—-Es una sorpresa --dice y eso sólo hace que mi curiosidad sea mayor.

Veinticinco minutos después entramos en un estacionamiento VIP. No es si no hasta que miró Bar Night Club con luces de neón verde que se cuál es la sorpresa. Vaya que sí era una sorpresa en grande cuando lo mejor fue ver a Jimmy, Matteo, Keily, Paty, Raúl. A este ultimo le tenía yo una sorpresa... pense maliciosa. Todos nos abrazamos mucho, bailamos, platicamos, reimos, planeamos.

\--¿Entonces vaz a regresar al colegió?, preguntan los chicos.

—Sí — eso esperó.

\-- Por el internado -- Grita Jimmy y todos lo miramos como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Seguimos hablando y bebiendo. Cuando Raúl se puso a mi lado. Fingi ignorancia, Terry al otro lado sonreía de medio lado, le lanse la mirada del gato en Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

—¿Quéee? —Kelly casi gritó. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, a punto de salírsele de las órbitas. Les dije que estoy estudiando en un colegio normal.

—Pero ¿dónde?, ¿cuándo? ¿cómo? — se quedó sin saliva con la retahíla de preguntas.

—¿Enseñan bien? —atajó Patito. —

Calma, por favor —les pidió Candy, aplacando su revuelo con las palmas de las manos.

—Vale, pero cuéntanoslo todo —insistió Kelly.

—Madre de mi vida, te has hecho amigos nuevos —comenta Pati, que no salía de su asombro.

—No claro que no y no lo digas así —repuse de inmediato..

—Empieza a contarnos, por favor —le apremió Kelly. Me acomodó en un sillón VIP del Sky Night Club y me dispuse a comenzar el relato...

Más tarde ya entrados en Cubas.

—¿Candy estas enojada con migo?— me pregunta asercandoce un poco más él chico pervertido, por que ahora ya no me parecía tan gracioso, para que pueda oírlo bien por encima de la música que suena en el antro.

—¿Tú que crees Raúl?—dije sin mirarlo, mire a patito y me veia estupefactada y miedosa. —Le guiño un ojo, para darle a entender que todo esta bien, noto como se relaja y me sonríe. —Candy, no te enojes, mira que pastelito ya me perdono. ¿Pastelito? - Patito Pastel, o pastel patito, —no suena mal pensé.

— Paty le puedes decir a tu marido, novio, o lo que sea que es, que siquiere que lo perdone tiene que dejar que lo rape pelón por la mitad de su pervertido cerebro.

— Todos me miraron intensamente guardando silencio. MI vista paso por cada uno de mis amigos. Trague en seco.

— Tontos es broma.

\--Ay Candy, pero que graciosa eres —dijeron casi en coro. La verdad no era broma pero después de ver las miradas intensas de mis amigos, me cohibí.

Seguimos bailando, riendo, Entonces mire a un chico muy, pero muy guapo, El chico guapo me coqueteaba descaradamente, en mi escala del uno al diez, rompía el récord. Alzó su copa y, yo la mía. Lentamente se fue acercando y yo me empezaba a poner muy pero muy nerviosa, mire a todos lados. Pero Nadie prestaba atención.

—Estás sola.—me dijo cuándo ya estaba muy cercas de mí ... con la voz más ronca y sexy, que voz, que voz...

— No... --me puse muy nerviosa-- por favor no me molestes no me gustaría que mi novio se moleste con migo por tu presencia.

— Pues yo no miro a tu novio con tigo. No creó que se moleste, y no le vamos a decir. -- Sonreí coqueta y descaradamente ―Mi único deseo es disfrutar de tu compañía y deleitarme con tu belleza —manifestó seductor.-- Mis mejillas probablemente estan tan rojas. A la mierda con la decencia. El chico sexy me llevó a lo oscurito y nos besamos y besamos.

\-- Me encantas... --dijo el chico sexy.

\--Me encantaba improvisar contigo. Cada momento será imprevisible, cada momento sera una aventura inolvidable junto a ti. --dijo el chico en mi oído. Si el misterioso chico era Terry.

Después del Night Club, Terry y yo nos despedimos de los chicos con la promesa de vernos pronto, en el internado.

Y así regresamos a casa de Mary. La sorpresa me la lleve cuando al entrar a una hora bastante tarde, Albert y Mary conversan muy animados. No me pasa desapercibido el ceño fruncido de Albert cuando ve quien es mi acompañante, pero tampoco podía armar un berrinche en casa de Mary. Aunque él tuviera mi custodia. Por lo visto Mary ya le habia comunicado como nací yo...

Regresamos al internado un mes después de lo ocurrido. A hora el internado cuenta con un sistema de vigilancia más estricta. Algo que a los estudiantes les molesta, pero nada podíamos hacer en ese tema.

Terry me explicó por que había ayudado a Camila, la muy zorra le dijo que Albert simplemente la dejo sin darle la oportunidad de poder regresar con su familia dignamente. Según no podía presentarse ante sus padres después de irse a vivir con Albert. Terry también me explicó que el tío Isac se encargo de Camila. Quizás la amenazó . Albert no podia creer lo que Camila había hecho y se disculpó por que de algún modo él había metido a Camila en nuestras vidas. Lo bueno era que todo había tomado el rumbo sin ella, y así era mucho mejor.

Los meses pasaron. Por fin tengo mi mayoría de edad. Mi relación con Terry esta en su mejor momento,

Mary y Albert mantienen una relación mas cercana, aún no le he dicho a Mary la relación que mantuvimos Albert y yo, y eso es un martirio mental en mi sentido de lealtad, con Terry si fui sincera cuando le expliqué la importancia que Albert habia tenido en mi vida. Terry cree que Albert si le explicó a Mary de la relación que ocultamos mi ex bombón y yo. Por mi parte no se como decirle a Mary, pero se que debo hacerlo pronto.

Nos hemos Graduado, Raúl y Paty se han comprometido oficialmente, Matteo y Keily son novios, Jimmy sigue soltero y Pablo se fue a México. De mi que les puedo decir.

\--Con cada detalle logras sorprenderme, Terry...

Terry vendo mis ojos y me llevó cuidadosamente hasta el primer lugar en el que podría sentirme como si estuviera dentro de ese fantasioso y mágico mundo, como de una protagonista de una película.

Al quitarme la venda, me encontré luces blancas a mi alrededor

—Esto es solo el principio —me advierte.

Lo que queríamos era disfrutar de París de noche. Como todos, vimos la Torre Eiffel iluminada, también la Catedral de Notre Dame y nos detuvimos en el Puente de las Artes a dejar nuestro candado de amor eterno.

Nuestro siguiente destino fue el hotel donde Terry alquilo la habitación más lujosa, Imagino para qué. No emos vuelto a tener sexo, desde la primera y única ves. No por falta de ganas, simplemente por que no habíamos tenido oportunidad y me siento muy nerviosa.

—Candy me encantas.--

Entonces el recuerdo de la mentira, y el secreto guardado me llega como huracan. Necesito sentirme segura en sus brazos, me entregue a él sin protección la primera vez, pero no puedo simplemente dejarme llevar. Amo a Terry pero ambos somos muy jóvenes para un bebé, primero tenemos que terminar los estudios, sobre todo quiero traer a mis hijos en la seguridad de un matrimonio. Además nose si Terry quiera formar un hogar. ¡Dios! Ni siquiera se si considera el matrimonio. Pero que mierda estoy pensando, aún soy muy joven.

—-Terry Tenemos que cuidarnos.

\-- No te preocupes nena esta vez vengo prevenido dice entre jadeos

\--Terry—Necesito hablar contigo —susurro, finalmente. La confusión y el miedo toman fuerza en las facciones de Terry, pero no dice nada de inmediato.

—¿Sobre qué? —dice. después de un momento. Trago duro. Muerdo la parte interna de mi mejilla. Mi cuerpo comienza a traicionarme y la serenidad previa está disolviéndose en la espesa bruma del nerviosismo.

—No sé por dónde empezar.

—Me estás poniendo nervioso, Candy —advierte. —¿Puedemos sentarnos, por favor? —sueno tímida. Sus manos se cierran en puños y las venas de sus brazos resaltan con ese simple movimiento. Entonces, toma una inspiración profunda. Sé que trata de relajarse, -- hay algo que he guardado— El silencio vuelve.

—¿Qué?— «De acuerdo. Ese fue un pésimo comienzo…». Alzo la vista para mirarlo por que él no se ha sentado. Sus facciones se han ensombrecido.

—Candy, solo dilo… —dice, en un susurro áspero y ronco, necesito que te sientes —pido, y trato de sonar autoritaria esta vez.

—Candy, ¿qué es? —suelta, con impaciencia—. Déjate de misterios y suéltalo ya. El silencio se extiende entre nosotros, pero hay algo vicioso y amargo mezclado en él. No es solo silencio, es algo más oscuro que eso. —Candy, por el amor de Dios, dímelo —ruega—. Voy a enloquecer ahora mismo...

—Te mentí, oculte algo importante. —lo interrumpo.

El silencio vuelve.

—¿Me mentiste? —dice, como si tratara de digerir la información. Como si se negara a creer lo que he dicho—. ¿En qué me mentiste, y que me ocultaste?, ¿cuándo?... Sé que trata de mantenerse tranquilo. —¿Me engañaste? —su voz tiembla ligeramente.

Mi ceño se frunce en confusión, antes de que sus palabras se asienten en mí conrazón con brutalidad.

—Por supuesto que no —la indignación se mezcla con el nerviosismo que siento.

—¡Jesús, Candy! —exclama, con alivio—, ¿por qué tienes que hacerlo así de dramático?, casi enloquezco aquí. Te escucho —dice, pero ya no luce preocupado en lo absoluto.

—Es acerca de tu difunta exnovia —digo, tras unos instantes de silencio absoluto.

—¿Qué con Susan? —habla, con cautela. Su voz suena más profunda que nunca.

\--Es sobre el dia que murió, Ella antes de expirar me dijo que estava embarazada. Su vista se aparta de la mía en ese momento y se pone de pie con lentitud. Entonces ahora soy yo la que espera una respuesta, y empiezo a crear un montón de respuestas en mi cabeza y nada agradables. Aunque yo se que no había un embarazo, necesito la seguridad de saber que el tomaba medidas anticonceptivas

—Ella te mintió—- dice y suelto el aire que no sabia que detenía. --Todo el tiempo tome las medidas de proteccion--. La liberación que siente mi cuerpo es tan grande que siento que he bajado kilos...

—¿Estás segura? — Terry pregunta con voz sugerente besando mi cuello.

—Completamente segura —respondo sin dudarlo un segundo.

El cielo nos advertía que estaba a punto de amanecer. Le di un beso a Terry de agradecimiento por esa especial ruta que había preparado concienzudamente para mí, preguntándome, cuántas personas en ese momento, estarían llegando al orgasmo.

—Nunca olvidaré cada momento de mi vida con tigo, Terry.

Él me mira pensativo.

—¿Qué planes tienes para esta navidad? Me pregunta de repente mientras yo intento no dormir.

—No sé... ¿Tú?

—¿Y si hacemos algo diferente?

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—En viajar.

—Pero...

—No pasará nada si nos vamos unos dias me interrumpe--. Vámonos a Nueva York —propuso emocionado.

—¿Nueva York?

—Si. A Nueva York hay que ir al menos una vez en la vida y, si es por Navidad, mejor que mejor. Me convenció. Suerte que le hice caso, porque hubiera sido un error rechazar ese viaje y pasar mis primeras navidades con el en la ciudad de los rascacielos. La ciudad que nunca duerme. . Nueva York nos recibió bonita como aparece en las películas. Majestuosa e impactante. Aunque conocía cada uno de sus rincones, con Terry era todo nuevo. Diferente.

—Más nos vale ponernos a dieta cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra — dije, agarrándome un michelín. Terry soltó la risa.

—A mí me encanta ese diminuto michelín. Gracias,

Terry siempre me miraba como si fuera la mujer más guapa del mundo.

\--Recorrimos Central Park.

\--Es el museo Metropolitano y el de Historia Natural con aquellos impactantes dinosaurios.

\--Si, sobre todo los de la última planta.

\--Impresionantes. -- digo asusstada.

E impresionante era su cara al verlos.

\-- Me gustaba ver esa inocencia en tu mirada.

\--Es como la del niño que llevamos dentro y que, con los años, irremediablemente, perdemos. -- Digo por que así fue mi vida.

\-- Pero te lo he dicho mil veces: tú eres especial y no has perdido ese encanto. Y espero que no lo pierdas nunca.

\--Este es de mis momentos preferidos o el mejor fin de año de mi vida.

Terry y yo recibimos el año en Times Square rodeados de multitud de gente con esperanzas, ilusiones y sueños. Lo podía ver en sus miradas. Sentí los brazos de Terry protectores para que no recibiera ningún golpe.

\--Me proteges como siempre.

\--Siempre Nena.

Emocionados, observamos cómo la bola gigante caía desde el tejado de One Times Square a medianoche. Al caer, todos y cada uno de los presentes gritamos, aplaudimos, nos emocionamos, y las parejas nos besamos.

Continuara...


	18. CICATRICES 18

**CAPÍTULO 18.**

 **Días felices y días tristes.**

Desde niños aprendemos a hablar, a caminar, a estudiar, a relacionarnos, a hacer amigos... la vida es un aprendizaje constante. Pero muchos abandonan este viaje sin haber aprendido a vivir. Han vivido, claro, solo por el hecho de respirar. Pero no han aprendido a hacerlo bien. A vivir como realmente hubieran querido. Si les preguntas a los difuntos si llevaron la vida que quisieron, la mayoría te responderán que ojalá hubieran tenido el valor de aprender a vivir cuando aún estaban a tiempo. Yo estaba a tiempo. Tengo ganas de vivir.

Albert y yo volvimos a vivir juntos. Volvimos a vivir una valiosa rutina. Volvimos a discutir por tonterías pero, sobre todo, aprendimos que nuestro cariño esta unido por otros sentimientos, a saber que la vida era mucho mejor así. Las piezas del rompecabezas volvían a encajar. Ahora, entiendo lo mucho que quiero a Albert, eso nunca lo podré cambiar, pero el cariño que siento por él es fraternal. Una vez más mi consejo es que te dejes llevar sin preocuparte demasiado por lo que sucederá. ¡Qué suceda! Es más, ¡provócalo! Y si te equivocas, vuélvelo a intentar. Si la decisión no fue la acertada, arriésgate de nuevo. Cae, tropieza, vuelve a caer... pero levántate. Levántate siempre aprendiendo de cada paso, de cada decisión y de cada error. Nada es fácil, pero tampoco es imposible, la vida es una oportunidad muy valiosa que te regala el universo, cada día es uno que nunca volverá. Has algo importante y vive eternamente. La vida no nos promete nada y ala vez nos da todo.

Terry ha hecho que creyera en el amor eterno. Nuestra historia no ha sido simple, y tal vez es por eso por lo que lo amo aún más. Nunca he dicho que tenga un carácter fácil, reconozco que a veces es exasperante, Tenemos dos caracteres fuertes y es inevitable que choquemos a menudo. Solo él me hace suspirar, anhelar, soñar e ilusionarme por el significado del amor. Él es el único capaz de remover en mi interior ese mariposeo en el estómago. Estamos por terminar la carrera en Harvard. Lo nuestro no era historia de una primera y única vez. Se había convertido, a lo largo de tres años que llevábamos juntos, en una relación seria y estable. De las que quieres que duren toda la vida. ¿Aburrimiento? Con Terry jamás. Pero estamos expuestos a que las cosas puedan cambiar, de un momento a otro, cuando menos te lo esperas.

\--¿Candy quieres ser mi esposa...?

El hombre que amo me está pidiendo que me case con él y yo no encuentro el valor para decirle que estoy embarazada. Nuestra vida cambiará para siempre. No sé qué nos deparará el futuro.

—Yo... — No consigo las palabras

—¿ Tú qué ?, ¿no quieres casarte conmigo?, ¿es esto lo que tratas de decirme? —Responde con un tono de voz preocupado. Claro que me quiero casar con él, ¿cómo puede pensar algo así? Siento que me desmayo, mi corazón se acelera y me tambaleo hacia delante. Él me tira hacia sí.

—Tranquila —me susurra al oído. Me da un beso en la cabeza.

—Estoy embarazada —confieso. —No me odies —. Retrocede y me mira sorprendido. Tengo el corazón en la garganta mientras espero su reacción. Rezo mentalmente para que me diga que no es un problema.

—¿ Por qué debería odiarte? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Sé cuánto aprecias tu libertad —respondo bajando la mirada.

—¿ Todavía no te has dado cuenta de que eres el centro de mi universo? Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi mujer, que formes una familia conmigo. ¿Cómo puedes tener miedo de decirme que esperas un hijo mío?

—Creía que me dejarías, que enloquecerías.

Con el pulgar me acaricia la mejilla y yo dejo de respirar perdiéndome en esos ojos azules profundos. En ese momento se me había olvidado que había dejado de respirar, ¡OH DIOS!

—Repito la pregunta… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sí —respondo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me besa con tal pasión que me deja sin aliento.

—Esta noche me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo por dos motivos: serás mi mujer, solo mía, para siempre; y seré papá, una cosa que siempre he soñado.

—Seré tuya para siempre.

El día que he soñado llega. Por fin. Hoy me convertiré en su mujer. Que quede claro, estoy muy emocionada, no podría pedir nada más,

Paty, Mary y Ellynor. Han ayudado organizando mi matrimonio a todo lo alto. Ellynor es una mujer fantástica y me ha recibido con mucho amor. Richard es un segundo padre para mi., Los GrandChester son mi familia tambien. Estoy segura de que no he reparado en gastos. Tenemos todo bajo control. A Terry, la idea de no haber visto mi vestido le ha vuelto loco.

—¿Dime nena como es ?

—Amarillo, contento.

Ver su cara en ese momento ha sido muy divertido. No sabía qué decir Terry estaba en shock. Me habría gustado echarme a reír, pero he intentado permanecer seria. No quiero que tenga ni la más mínima idea de lo que llevaré puesto. He elegido un vestido color hueso, corte de sirena, mi peinado será un moño bajo que llevará una diadema de diamantes atado en el velo, mide nueve metros con el bordado de la misma piedra. Un gusto que me permite mi posición.

—Tesoro, estás preciosa —exclama Mary con los ojos llorosos. Se acerca cogiéndome de la mano y me sonríe.

— Serás la esposa más hermosa del mundo. Cuando Terry te vea, dará gracias al cielo por lo afortunado que es. -- Mary es muy cariñosa conmigo. No imagino mi vida sin ella, se ha convertido en alguien especial para mi, pero Falta esa pieza importante, mi padre. Suspiro intentando contener las lágrimas y saco fuerzas.

—Pareces pensativa. ¿Pasa algo? —pregunta Paty observándome atentamente.

\-- No pasa nada, todo es perfecto.-- Miro a Paty. Hoy se ha superado, está espectacular. Ha elegido un vestido atrevido color turquesa que le queda increíble. Imagino que será de algún diseñador importante

—Señoras, ha llegado la hora —nos avisa Keily, por su parte, es una mujer fantástica. Paty y Keily ya estan casadas son muy felices y yo tambien lo voy a ser.

Soñaba con casarme encima de una colina y así ha sido. Desde donde me encuentro ahora dista unos diez minutos. Teniendo en cuenta que deberíamos casarnos a medio día, quizás es mejor que me dé prisa, las chicas ya se an ido a la Iglesia. Mary me ayuda con el vestido mientras nos dirigimos al vehículo. Una vez dentro noto que se aleja.

—¿ No vienes conmigo? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Me gustaría, pero tengo que llegar antes y asegurarme de que los chicos estén en su sitio. Quiero que todo este perfecto cuando entres.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos después —digo decepcionada. Me gustaría tenerla a mi lado todo el rato. Aunque no lo demuestro, estoy nerviosa. Me caso, ¡caray! Después de haber tenido algunas dificultades para entrar, me siento intentando mantener la calma. Veo alejarse el coche de Mary y me despido con la mano. Ya falta poco. Es la primera vez que estoy sola, y la ansiedad aumenta por momentos. Tengo la sensación de que en este coche hace demasiado calor.

—Perdone, ¿podría encender el aire condicionado? Hace demasiado calor aquí. No consigo ver al conductor, entre él y yo hay un cristal tintado. No responde. Probablemente no me ha escuchado. Me acercando golpeando el cristal delicadamente. Cuando el cristal se baja, lo que ven mis ojos es la cosa más imposible del mundo.

—Hola, dulce Candy—su voz es todavía más odiosa y chillona de lo que pensaba. Por favor, que esto sea solo una pesadilla. No es posible. No, hoy no. Hoy no. Esto es una pesadilla, quiero despertarme inmediatamente.

—¿ Camila, qué haces aquí? —pregunto asustada.

\--Creías que te saldrías con la tuya después de lo que ha pasado? —ríe maléficamente. Me está asustando. Esta mujer está loca y yo no quiero estar ni un minuto más en su presencia. Intento salir del coche, pero las puertas están bloqueadas, estoy entrando en pánico.

—Déjame bajar —grito a pleno pulmón.

—No, querida. Ahora tu y yo vamos a hacer un bonito viajecito— levanta la ventanilla que nos divide y sale a toda velocidad. Desesperada golpeo reiteradamente con los puños sobre el cristal, pero no obtengo ninguna respuesta. ¿Por qué está pasando todo esto?

—¡Candy! ¡Candy!. -- Digo en cuanto he llegado a la casa que tiene mi pequeña en Chicago. La colina ese lugar donde quiso casarse. De pequeña siempre le gusto correr en ese lugar, sonreí al recordarla...

De mi movil le marco, y para mi sorpresa el maldito movil esta en su tocador, Cuando lo cojo, veo que nisiquiera miro las llamadas que le hice anteriormente, tampoco leyó los mensajes que le mandé, yo tenía que haberme ido con ella, yo seré quien la entregue, he llegado un poco tarde, todo por la calle que tenía que estar cerrada. Quizas... ya este en la iglesia...

Necesito asegurarme primero, uso mi movil nuevamente para marcarle a Mary. Un pitido,dos pitidos. Contesta

—Albert—dice al tercer pitido.

—Mary —Digo lo más tranquilo que puedo estarlo por alguna razón estoy inquieto.

—¿En donde vienen, Albert?

–¿Como?

— Estamos esperándolos, entiendo que la novia tiene que llegar unos minutos tarde, pero ya se están tardando.

—-Mary —digo interrumpiendola —Candy no esta en la casa. Incluso creí que ya estaría en la iglesia, he llegado un poco tarde...

—Albert.— me interrumpe—¿Le dijiste a Candy que irías por ella?

—Lo hice por mensaje, por que nunca contestó su móvil.

— Albert. Yo no le he recordado, lo he olvidado Albert. Candy se quedó en la limosina cuando me vine. Incluso pensé que se quedaría esperando por ti.

—Mary, nadie me dijo que habían cambiado los planes a una limosina. Terry me dijo que sería yo quien la llevaría.

—¡Dios mio! empiezo a preocuparme Albert.

—¡Mary! Trata de calmarte. Tienes que decirle a Terry, quizás él sabe algo. O tal vez cambiaron los planes en el último momento y los guardias de la seguridad la escoltaron en la limusina. Terry no hubiera permitido que se fuera sin seguridad.

–Albert. me estoy asustando.

—¡Maldición!—Mary tienes que hablar con Terry. Yo iré por las calles buscándola, quizás se fue sola, ya sabes como es de terca. Aveces hace las cosas sin pensar.

—Esta bien Albert. Por favor trae a Candy

El tiempo es largo y doloroso, no puedo parar de llorar. Después de otros largos minutos que tengo la sensación de que han sido más de dos horas, es cuando el auto se detiene

Camila me saca del coche, las lágrimas que no han dejado de salir, no dejan ver bien en donde estamos, cuando por fin distingo veo el pleno campo, no hay nada más que una cabaña vieja. Camino con una pistola apuntando hacia mí cabeza, estoy temblando y no se si es de frio o de miedo. Tengo que ser valiente me repito varias veces en mi mente, esta terrible situación acabará pronto. Resiste pequeño, mamá es fuerte, todo ira bien. Papá nos encontrara muy pronto.

\--¿Por que haces esto Camila?

—Porque tu futuro marido y tú me han arruinado la vida. Quiero pagarles con la misma moneda. y Tú eres el punto débil. Cuando era pequeña, soñaba cómo tú... No dejaba de imaginar este día. He tenido que ver por mucho tiempo cómo se amaban y eran felices. Mientras yo no tengo nada.

—¿Todo esto solo porque no pudiste quedarte con Terry?

—Qué ingenua eres. Deduzco que no te ha dicho nada—. Sonríe satisfecha. —Se que miente -- Él me hizo su mujer todos los dias, que no estubiste, y él me hubiera hecho su esposa si no hubieras llamado.

\--No te creo. Después de todo lo que hiciste ya no te creo nada.

\--No me importa si me crees o no. --Me lleva todavia con la pistola puesta en mi cabeza a una habitación desamueblada con una cama en el centro. Mis ojos se detienen en la cadena clavada y enrollada alrededor del cabezal de la cama.

Continuará...


	19. CICATRICES 19

**CAPÍTULO 19.**

 **El día más triste**.

Me sienta en la cama y tira de la cadena, enganchándola a las esposas. Observo como ata mi muñeca, me duele la manera tan brusca con que aprieta el material de Fierro duro y plateado, al instante la marca carmesí se nota en mi piel blanca. No he dejado de llorar y creo que eso le a molestado pero se mantiene en silencio. La observo detalladamente; esta más delgada, y se mira mas vieja. Esta mujer es horrible.

Tengo que estar muy atenta, consideró la posibilidad de estudiar un plan de fuga. Y pensar que este tenía que ser el día más bonito de mi vida… Tendría que haberme casado con el hombre al que amo, y sin embargo una loca me ha secuestrado. Secuestrado. ¡Dios!...por segunda vez. No esto no puede estar sucediendo. No puedo evitar pensar en Terry y como no hacerlo. ¿Que estará pensando?

No estoy segura, pero tal vez si intento ser amable podría cogerla desprevenida. Si consigo ganarme su confianza, quizás descuide el objetivo y pueda escapar. Lo único que no tiene que saber es que estoy embarazada. Probablemente le haría daño a mi bebé y esto no lo permitiría nunca.

—Ahora ya está todo en orden. —Habla en voz baja mientras se asegura que este todo bien sujeto. Tira con fuerza de la cadena para comprobar que esté bien clavada a la pared. Parece satisfecha de lo que ha hecho. —Iré a la ciudad. Pórtate bien —me aconseja con una sonrisa burlona. Cuanto más pasan los minutos, más miedo tengo de esta loca. Permanezco inmóvile mientras se marcha. ¿Portarme bien? Por supuesto. Quiero irme de aquí lo antes posible y lo intentaré por todos los medios posibles. ¡Maldición! por que demonios no traigo mi móvil, y como lo iba a traer si en este vestido no hay donde meterlo. El tiempo pasa lento. Doloroso.

Trato de moverme pero sólo consigo lastimar mis manos. ¡ Dios mío! Ayúdame... ruego al cielo por piedad.

Golpeo de nuevo la pared ¿Por qué Candy no llega? La rabia y la desesperación aumentan cada vez más porque no llega y la idea de que se ha marchado me está matando. Por un instante cruza la idea de que está con Albert y eso hace que empieze a enloquecer. Quiero que esté a mi lado toda mi vida, no puede abandonarme. Los nudillos comienzan a sangrar pero lo único que siento es mi corazón desmoronarse en mil pedazos. Pasa el tiempo y parecen años, continúo yendo de un lado para otro esperando. No quiero que nadie me diga algo malo.

¿Quiero saber en donde esta Candy?. Entonces veo a Mary camina a mi, la cara que tiene hace que piense lo peor.

Todos se han retirado de la iglesia, pero yo no me quiero mover de allí.

Hace una hora que Candy desapareció. Desapareció, no puedo entender esa palabra,

\--Terrunce - Escuchó la voz de mi tio Isaac. Y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo me dejo llevar por las emociones y lloro porque él es el único que me ha visto llorar, él que nunca me ha dejado solo. --Ven vamos aquí no puede seguir tenemos que encontrarla. Salimos miró hacia mi carro; en la ventana de vidrio ay una nota, Camino, casi corro separandome de Isac.

Me dejo caer en el suelo y meto en la cabeza entre las manos. No puedo hablar, tengo la garganta seca. El latido de mi corazón acelera mientras miro en mis manos. la nota

 _Cariño..._

 _Han pasado tres años... Me has alejado de tu lado como un objeto viejo, y me ofreciste a tu tío como una prostituta, por sierto me lo saludas. pero como no me gusta perder y no soy de las que se deja vencer. He regresado para vengarme de lo que me hiciste. Es la segunda vez que logró separarte de ella y te aseguro que esta será la última ¿Como quieres encontrar su cuerpo? Mis opciones son: No mejor lo dejo a tu imaginación..._

 _Te ama... Camila._

La sangre me habandona. No puedo respirar.

\--¿ Que dice Terry ? --me pregunta mi tío Isac, pero no puedo hablar, Isac toma de mis manos la nota al ver que no le digo nada.

\--¡Maldita zorra!. No sabe con quien se metio

\--Esta muerta y es por mi culpa

\--Ni se te ocurra decir esas palabras. Candy esta bien, porque es fuerte.Haré lo que esté en mis manos para arreglarlo todo. y traerla sana y salva.

\--¡Isac! Candy esta embarazada. Era la primera persona en enterarse, Candy y yo habíamos planeado dar la noticia este día.

No sé cuántos minutos han pasado, no he dejado ni siquiera un instante de intentar arrancar la cadena.

—¡Maldita cadena!, ¡arráncate!. —Grito frustrada. Vamos Candy un último intento desesperado tiro más fuerte. Apoyo un pie en la cabecera y tiro. ¡Vamos, arráncate! No lo consigo, Por favor padre ayudame. Mis fuerzas se agotan no creo aguantar más, al menos una más Candy. Entonces... vuelvo a tirar de la cadena

—¡Si!...Todavía no sé cómo, pero lo consigo. La cadena se suelta y caigo hacia atrás. Lo he logrado, no me lo puedo creer. Me levanto con la respiración entrecortada recogiendo la cadena que me tengo que llevar a rastras. Salgo de la habitación con paso ligero mirando a mi alrededor. No hay señal de Camila Cuando llego a la puerta de la entrada, trato de abrirla, pero no se abre. Busco a mi alrededor alguna ventana. Entonces... En la puerta de atrás veo la llave introducida en la cerradura, se ha olvidado de quitarla, Camila no imaginaba que podría liberarme.

Doy vuelta a la llave y la puerta se abre. Cuando salgo fuera apercibo que no sé dónde me encuentro. Actuando por instinto me encamino hacia el camino de tierra. ¿Cómo es posible que aquí no viva nadie?

No veo nada excepto campos, la casa de la que he salido y montañas, a lo lejos parece ser la entrada a un bosque, nisiquiera se donde para donde ir, nisiquiera se cuanto tiempo tardamos en llegar a este lugar. Sé que fue mucho tiempo.

Tengo que correr y conseguir llegar a un lugar habitado lo más rápido posible. Camila ha dicho que iba a la ciudad, me pregunto a qué distancia estará. Ni siquiera sé el tiempo que tengo antes de que vuelva. Después de correr durante varios minutos, estoy agotada. No puedo más. Respiro a duras penas y me duelen las piernas. Tengo que aguantar, no puedo detenerme. A lo lejos veo un coche que viene en mi dirección. El corazón se ha detenido. Por favor, que no sea ella. Cuanto más se acerca el vehículo, más panico me entra.

Al volante un hombre anciano me observa perplejo. Probablemente se estará preguntando qué hago en este estado lamentable en pleno campo. Solo espero que me pueda ayudar y no se dé a la fuga. Me acerco a la ventanilla para pedir ayuda, pero el hombre no baja la ventana, ni abre, Todo lo contrario le ha colocado seguro a la puerta, me bloqueo cuando. En la misma dirección en la que venía el hombre está llegando otro vehículo.

Es la limosina. Se está acercando a gran velocidad. No tengo tiempo. Tengo que hacer algo. Trato de abrir la puerta del carro nuevamente pero nada. Me giro por la parte dónde está el motor del carro de modo que al anciano le es imposible avanzar, se que estoy poniendo mi vida en peligro y la de mi bebé, pero Tengo que hacerlo podría ser mi única oportunidad, entonces...llego a la ventana donde ba el anciano pero no me habre. comienzo a gritarle para que pueda oírme, y le ruego a Dios que este hombre pueda oír bien.

—Sé que esto le parecerá extraño, pero le ruego que me escuche —digo con la respiración entrecortada quitándome mi cadena de oro, que todos conocen.

—Avise a la policía, dígale que me han secuestrado—. Le coloco la cadena atorada bien en el espejo retrovisor, mientras miro cómo la limosina nos alcanza.

—Váyase antes de que le mate a usted también. Le ruego me ayude, es mi única esperanza —suplico con lágrimas

El hombre no ha sido capaz de decir ninguna palabra. Ha salido a toda velocidad visiblemente asustado.

Tal vez si me enfrento con ella, ¡Dios! que no le pase nada a mi bebé.

''-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, eh?, ¿no te has dado cuenta ya, de que no saldrás nunca más de aquí? —me grita casi en la cara. Estoy aterrorizada y tengo miedo, me defiendo como puedo, le he propinado un buen bofetón.

—¿ Qué estás haciendo perra ? —grita sobándose. Corro pero me es imposible con los zapatos y el vestido más la cadena. Se acerca amenazante agarrándome por el pelo. Estoy tan débil, Mi respiracion es más dificultuosa.

—Ahora sí que te portarás bien —dice con tono maléfico mientras saca una jeringuilla. de su pantalon. Intento escapar, pero no obtengo ningún resultado. Con un gesto agresivo me clava la jeringuilla en el brazo y grito.

Despierto con un fuerte dolor en las manos. Abro los ojos de repente encontrándome en la maldita habitación de donde he escapado. Intento levantarme, pero no lo consigo, tengo las manos atadas a la cabecera de la cama de hierro. Por si fuera poco, tengo las piernas también atadas. Comienzo a moverme frenéticamente. Pánico. Ansiedad. Miedo. Quiero volver a mi vida. No quiero acabar así.

\--A llegado tu hora Nena. Mira lo que te compre.

Su voz irritante resuena en la habitación. Pero en ese momento la voz es lo que menos me importa, cuando miro un galon de acido y uno rojo. Esta mujer esta loca. ¿Eso es?

—-Gasolina. -- Dice con risas desquiciadas.

—Camila porfavor- suplicó. No tienes que hacer esto. Lágrimas invaden mi rostro y no puedo contenerlas... Necesito hacer algo ya o me volveré loco.

\--Espero noticias suyas pronto.

\--Aremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos, señor William.

Había ido a varias estaciones de la policia creo que llevo como dos horas, estaba por irme, cuando de un carro que acaba de llegar. Se baja un anciano y trae una cadena familiar en su mano ¿dónde he mirado esa cadena?. .. En mi pequeña.

—¿Dónde la tiene?—, el hombre me mira con miedo y pánico. El pobre anciano tiembla --¿Dónde consiguió esta cadena? —Preguntó de otra manera...

—Isac, voy contigo.

—No Terrunce tú te quedas.

—Isaac No puedo permitir que mi familia muera.

—Ya te dije que confíes en mí y esperes aquí.

—¡Isaac por favor!— le suplico.

—Terrunce nunca me habías rogado, ¿tanto la amas?.

—Si ella no está. Yo tampoco quiero estarlo.

—Entonces no tenemos mucho tiempo. --Dice al fin.

Salimos con dos camionetas según mi tío más gente se nos unirá en el camino. O quizás en el lugar, pues tenían que conseguir transporte, lo cual no es difícil. Sé de antemano que todo esto puede salir mal para mi tio Isac, si la policía llega a intervenir, espero que nadie de aviso a la policia. ¿Por que demonios no les dije que no hicieran nada?. Solo le ruego a Dios, que no sea así y que todo salga lo mejor posible. Le ruego a Dios que Candy esté bien. ¿Por que demonios lleve a esa mujer a mi casa? Si algo le llega a pasar nunca me lo podré perdonar...

—¿Isac como te has enterado? Creí que no vendrías.—

—Raúl me llamo cuando acababamos de llegar al aeropuerto de Chicago. Tú sabes que no me hubiera perdido tu boda, Tuve un inconveniente. Por eso he llegado tarde.

—No sabía que Raúl tienia tu número,

—Una vez se lo di por si tenias alguna emergencia y te prometo que cuándo termine esta mierda. Te contare, deja de hablar mocoso. — Sé que lo dice para hacerme sentír mejor. Como también ha traído gente, más para su protección que para usarla encontra de una loca. En ningún momento puedo dejar de pensar en Candy. Resiste nena. Ruego en silencio.

Después de poco más de dos horas de camino. La Camioneta se detiene. Miro a mi alrededor, No veo nada sólo campos y árboles, enfocó mi mirada y veo una cabaña bastante lejos, veo montañas aparte del campo hay lo que parece ser la entrada a un bosque. Las otras camionetas con los hombres de mi tio se han estacionado cada una en lugares diferentes creó que se quedaron cubriendo ambos lados de camino.

—No encuentro a Terry por ningún lado- le digo a mi esposo. -- Raúl todo mundo lo anda buscando también.

—Pastelito yo sé en dónde está Terry, lo que pasa es que le llamé al tío de Terry. A Isac, porque él es el único que puede hacer que entre en razón y el único que puede ayudarlo en este momento, pero te pido que no digas nada. Yo sé lo que te digo. Sólo hazme caso y confía en mí -- me dice Raúl y espero que sepa lo que está haciendo. --Estoy muy preocupada por...

La voz de Ellynor me silencia.

—¡Como es posible que nadie sepa donde demonios se fue Terry! —pregunta Eli desesperada.

—-Raúl creo que debemos decir donde esta Terry.

—Sólo a sus padres— me dice mi esposo.

—Posiblemente se fue con Albert—dice de prontó Mary.— Fue a la delegación.

—Tal vez, Mary podrías llamarle a Albert y confirmar, si no me volveré loca sin saber de Candy, y ahora de Terry —dice Ellynor desesperada y no es para menos..

Estoy aterrorizada y tengo miedo, pero mi lado guerrero me incita a luchar. Esta loca ah tirado del contenedor rojo. la gasolina en toda la casa.

—Ahora, si no te importa, dime lo que le has dicho a ese hombre —ordena. Se que habla del anciano del vehículo. Seré una gran actriz. Tiene que creerme. Rezo por dentro para que me crea. —Nada. No me ha querido escuchar y se ha marchado llamándome loca —miento.

— Escribirás una carta a Terry -- me dice cuando suelta mi muñeca derecha.—En la que le dices que le dejas, que no volverás nunca con él y que ya tienes a otro. Muevo la cabeza bruscamente.

—No lo haré nunca. No quiero hacerlo. --Sin pensarlo dos veces rompo el papel que puso frente a mi con mis dientes y mi mano libre

—Puta —Camila grita mientras empieza a darme golpes cargados de odio.

\-- ¡Detente por favor! --la mujer que me esta golpeando esta completamente fuera de si. Trato de esquivar los golpes con mi mano libre, pero como detenerla cuándo me encuentro atada de la otra mano y mis tobillos. Grito adolorida, ya no puedo aguantar màs, la vista se me nubla pero yo no consigo mantener mis ojos abiertos. Todavía siento el efecto de lo que me hubo puesto.

Según el hombre de edad avanzada, el lugar tiene que ser ahí. Es una casita vieja, en algunos lados esta en completamente tapada con madera.

Me toma alrededor de segundos corriendo tan rapido cuando llego al lugar, y me quedo en shock, cuando veo a Camila, tirando algo dentro del lugar. Será posible que esta mujer tenga a Candy, ahí dentro. Entonces

De pronto hay una gran explosión seguido de una nube de humo.

—¡Candy!...

Estamos buscando la manera de pasar las camionetas atravesando el camino de arboles, cuando mii tío Isac recive una llamada. Pero una explosión nos toma por sorpresa que nos deja por segundos parados por el shock. Al momento después todos salimos en las camionetas hacia aquella cabaña ahora en llamas.

Todo pasa tan rapido que apenas puedo procesarlo. Camila prende fuego y el lugar empieza a quemarse con rapidez. Escuchó los gritos de Candy, sin pensarlo mojo mi camisa en un tinaco pequeño que aún contiene agua y me adentro.

—¡¿Donde estas Candy?! - --grito por que me es imposible ver con claridad, el calor cala en mis ojos y los irritan con facilidad.

—Albert. Mi amor viniste por mi. —Aparece Camila Entonces... pierde la cabeza.—Candy esta muerta — ja ja ja...

Camila empieza a reir entre tocidos y con la respirando agitada toce con dificultad.

—¡Muerta...! --Busco desesperadamente por dónde pueda pasar.-- ¡Candy! —grito lo más fuerte que pueda el humo me está afectando

—Albert ... apenas puedo oírla lo cual quiere decir que esta cercas,

\--Háblame pequeña --le pido.

— No me vas a regañar —sigo el sonido de su voz.

— Tú que crees mocosa. Lágrimas llenan mis mejillas... Candy ha sido lo mejor de mi vida.

— Ya no soy una niña — apenas si puede decir. Su voz está tan debil. . La encuentro. No puede ser. Mi alma se llena de odio hacia Camila. Y me siento culpable, corro hacia mi pequeña cuando me doy cuenta que ya no me habla.

—Candy, pequeña. Mirame --pero ya no reacciona.

Busco desesperadamente las llaves para abrir las cadenas. Esta mujer esta loca. Entonces. Camila entra gritandome y abalanzandoce con un cuchillo en las manos y puedo escuchar las llaves en su pantalon. Cuando una explosión nos revienta los tímpanos me toma unos par de segundos reaccionar. Camila esta en el suelo inmóvil, pero respira. Sin esperar más cojo las llaves de su pantalón y libero a mi pequeña. Me duele en el Alma verla asi, el lugar se empieza a llenar más de humo y el fuego empieza a bloquear el poco camino, Si no me apuro no voy a salir yo tampoco.

—Albert- la voz de mi pequeña regresa. En ese momento lagrimas caen sin que pueda detenerlas... —Albert no llores eres más bombón cuándo sonríes.

—Entonces sonreiré pequeña, —le digo mientras la llevo en mis brazos tratando de salir de este lugar

—¿Como me encontraste?— me pregunta con dificultad en la voz.

—¿Cómo crees?

—Por mi cadena --me dice y empieza a toser. Le cubro la nariz y la boca con mi pañuelo. Siento temblar mi cuerpo. No puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea revivir todas y cada una de las veces que me encerré en mi egoismo con la esperanza de que Candy fuera para mi. Con la esperanza de que ella me siguiera amando. Mis pulmones son incapaces de retener el aire dentro de ellos, así que mi respiración se ha vuelto superficial.

\--La puerta de atras... --dice Candy apenas en un susurro inmediatamente avanzó hacia la puerta trasera. entonces distingo gente afuera del lugar pero no reconozco a nadie.

\--Pequeña puedes ponerte de pie --le pido para poder ver quien es esa gente.

\--Si. --Dice Candy. Justo cuando estamos en la puerta distingo a Terry. Dejo que Candy siga su camino, cuándo una mano se apodera de mi pie me giró para encontrarme a Camila aferrada a mí. Trató de zafarme de su agarre, pero el fuego comienza a atacarme

La vida te pasa por delante en un instante, se desvanece y no puedes hacer nada"

Algo dentro de mi cabeza parece accionarse y me siento más alerta que nunca. Sé que algo va mal,

—Oh, Dios mío... Hay fuego. La opresión dentro de mi pecho es tan intensa, que temo que todo mi cuerpo pueda estallar en cualquier instante. Me acerco más a la casita. De pronto, el ambiente se siente bastante caliente, hirviendo. Es imposible entrar al interior de esta casita, por que no es cabaña. Se escuchan Gritos y risas, casi juraria que se trata de Camila. Busco alrededor del lugar una manera de entrar. Cuándo una puerta se abre y veo salir a Candy a paso lento, pero yo sin esperar la cojo entre mis brazos para apartarla del fuego.

\--Albert... Lo hemos logrado. Un ruido tan fuerte me aturde por un momento. Siento mis labios moverse pero no sale ningún sonido. Me quedo sin aliento y el sonido se apaga. Solo hasta ese momento, me doy cuenta de que el grito provenía de mis labios. Solo hasta ese momento, soy consciente del dolor lacerante en mi cabeza y, solo entonces, soy capaz de enfocar la vista en el caos de sombras y luces parpadeantes que me envuelve. Un rostro familiar aparece en mi campo de visión, casi de inmediato me toma entre sus brazos. Las palabras brotan de mis labios, pero ni siquiera sé qué es lo que digo o por qué lo digo.

Ella... me dejado cicatrices que me marcaron mucho más que mi cuerpo, las marcas de mis manos, y en mis piernas a concecuencia de los cortes por las cadenas, no eran nada comparado al daño emocional que ella me ha provocado. Fui quitándome una a una todas las capas en las que estaba escondida. Conseguirlo no fue fácil.

Cerró los ojos para quitar esos malos pensamientos, no era el momento de tenerlos. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Continuará...


	20. CICATRICES FINAL

**CAPÍTULO FINAL.**

 **Cicatrices**.

En el momento en que la sostengo entre mis brazos. Lo que sigue pasa como relámpago. Camila sale de la casita con la ropa destrozada en algunas partes quemada, trae sangre en el cuerpo, sólo Dios sabe de dónde está herida pero, lo horrible es ver que tiene un arma en la mano apuntando hacia mi.

Envuelvo al cuerpo de Candy entre mis brazos Para protegerlos . En ese momento pasa mi vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Así como también mi cerebro está trabajando frenéticamente en que debo hacer para proteger a Candy y a mi hijo.

Al mismo tiempo que esto pasa, siento un odió y una furia inundando mi torrente sanguíneo a una velocidad impresionante, y las ganas que tengo de golpear a la loca que sostiene el arma en sus manos apuntándome es tan grande que estoy a punto de hacerlo. Cuando el sonido demoledor de un disparo llega a mis oídos tan fuerte que nisiquiera me deja procesar en lo que acaba de ocurrir, por un segundo entro en pánico e inspeccionó el cuerpo de mi mujer que sigue en mis brazos, para asegurarme que este bien. Entonce es es cuando me doy cuenta quien ha disparado es mi tío Isac. Veo a Camila caer lentamente como la pluma de un ave al ser arrancada de la piel del animal y la sueltas al viento.

Sin embargo la loca sigue con vida, empiezo a creer que es el mismo diablo que ha encarnado. Isaac se acerca a Camila y le da una golpiza que seguirá viéndola si no fuera por que Candy empieza a decir palabras incoherentes antes de perder el conocimiento, las palabras no tardan en acomodarse en mi cabeza, a pesar de que todo está pasando rápido. Pero aún asi ya es demasiado tarde para hacer algo por Albert.

Es triste ver como la muérte nos rodea. William y yo pudimos arreglar nuestras indiferencias. Murió salvando a mi hijo y a mi mujer, y eso toda la vida lo guardaré rememorándolo.

Lo que sigue viene como huracán. Una de las camionetas se pone frente a mi para llevar a Candy al hospital, pero me preocupa mi tío Isaac. Si la policia llega, él estará en grandes problemas.

—¿Tio Isac vienes?. —le preguntó ya estando dentro de la camioneta.

— No te preocupes.

—Asiento con mi cabeza. Al escuchar las palabras salir de la boca de mi tío Isaac, sin pensarlo más salimos casi volando hacia el Hospital, mientras en el camino le doy los primeros auxilios a Candy, Mientras cuento el ritmo cardiaco que lleva tomó la muñeca de su mano izquierda y me percato de lo lento que está su pulso. Y eso me preocupa.—Resiste. Ahora es cuando tienes que demostrarme que eres más fuerte de lo que creó, porfavor hermosa.

Nos detenemos en el primer hospital de Chicago que aparecía en el GPS. Al momento de que las enfermeras nos miran entrar e levantan de sus sillas las que estaban en recepción y las que caminaban corren e mi dirección con una camilla lista para Candy. No quiero separarme de ella.

—Señor, tiene que dejarnos trabajar. —Me dirijo hacia el médico y lo miro molesto.

—Quiero quedarme con ella. El hombre suspira profundamente mientras nos dirigimos hacia la terapia intensiva.

—Déjenos trabajar, está obstaculizando nuestro trabajo —protesta el hombre. Miro a mi alrededor aturdido, no logro pensar en estas condiciones. Dejo escapar la mano de Candy y la miro mientras la llevan a terapia intensiva al final del pasillo.

—¡Joder! —grito dando un puño en la pared. Camino desesperado. No tengo ni una maldita idea de cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que se llevaron a Candy. Pero se que es mucho cuando veo a mi madre que se acerca preocupada, posa una mano en mi hombro sin decir nada. No puedo hablar.

Pasan horas que parecen años, continúo yendo de un lado para otro esperando que alguien me diga algo. Quiero saber cómo está, quiero verla.

—Señor GrandChester —alguien me llama. Girándome de golpe me encuentro a pocos centímetros de un hombre con bata. —Soy el Doctor Tucson, me he ocupado de la señora White.

—Es mi mujer ¿Cómo está?.

—La señora White se recuperará. Ha sufrido diversas torcedurasras, y algunos hematomas, pero las constantes vitales son regulares. Con los tratamientos y mucho descanso se recuperará totalmente. Siento la sangre bombeando en las venas mientras un nudo se endurece en el estómago. —¿Cómo está el niño? La expresión del hombre que parecía indiferente cambia, no necesito que diga nada más, veo el disgusto en sus facciones.

—No pudimos hacer nada. Lo siento. La llevarán a la habitación y pasaré a realizar el control médico en unas horas.

Me siento y miro al vacío. Nuestro hijo está muerto. Mis ojos no detienen las lágrimas. El latido del corazón aumenta. Todavia no lo creo. Me hundo, estoy destrozado. Pasa una hora cuando el sonido de las ruedas de una camilla llama mi atención, desvió la mirada y la veo. Me posicionó de sopetón, espero en un lado a que la preparen, pero uno de los celadores me hace un gesto para que espere un momento. Bufo tras esto.

Tengo la boca pastosa, los párpados me pesan y me cuesta tener abiertos los ojos. La luz me ciega, pero no me rindo, abro los ojos hasta que me acostumbro a ella. Me gustaría moverme, pero mi cuerpo no responde como debería, me siento extenuada. Mis ojos vagan buscando algo conocido, pero no reconozco la habitación ¿donde me encuentro-? Parece la habitación de un hospital, no estoy segura. El brazo me pica y después siento la aguja, sigo el tubito que sale de esta hasta llegar al gotero. Intento moverme, pero me detengo enseguida a causa del dolor insoportable en la zona de las costillas. El pánico se apodera de mí porque no logro entender qué está ocurriendo.Un ardor en mil pecho aumenta, respiro con dificultad.

Los últimos recuerdos comienzan a fluir repentinamente y el corazón comienza a acelerarse. ¿Dónde está ese monstruo de Camila? La puerta se abre y veo la luz de mis ojos, Terry. Su rostro es pálido, me sonríe mientras se acerca.

—Cariño mío —susurra un instante antes de abrazarme y besarme delicadamente en la frente.—¿Cómo estás?

—Dolorida —respondo sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. —Lo siento. Responde con gran pesar como si hubiera podido evitar lo que ha sucedido. En ese momento pienso en mi bebé, y el miedo de que ya no esté dentro de mi vientre me horroriza, de pronto el aire comienza a faltar. El último recuerdo que tengo es a Camila dándome golpes sentía el dolor, gritaba, pero no se detenía. Perdí la consciencia y al mismo tiempo luchaba para no perderla.

—Terry mi bebé. Apenas logro pronunciar.

—Perdóname Candy por no poder cuidarlos. Nuestro bebé se ha ido.

Una nube de confusión y debilidad sube hasta apoderarse de mi cabeza nublándome la vista, el oído. Los escalofríos me recorren el cuerpo, no consigo tener los ojos abiertos, estoy jadeando y él, dándose cuenta de mi cambio, se levanta, encierra mi rostro entre sus manos.

— ¡Nooo!

Habíamos imaginado cómo sería nuestro bebé. Su carita, sus ojitos, su nariz, sus boquita... soñamos con el momento de coger su manita y colmarla a besos. Nos pusimos de acuerdo con los nombres. Pero todos esos sueños se vieron truncados. Intentópor todos los medios calmar sudolor pero el mío es demasiado grande. No puedo. Sé que recordaremos este momento como uno de los peores de nuestea vidas y no quiero olvidarlo. Desde ese momento, la primavera dejó de ser mi estación del año preferida. Nunca veríamos su carita... nunca sabríamos de qué color tendría los ojos o si heredaría los labios de Terry, mis pecas y mi nariz. Nunca sabríamos lo que era no dormir; cambiar pañales, ir cansados a la oficina, ojerosos... nunca sabríamos lo que era no tener tiempo para nosotros mismos. Y tampoco cómo hubiera sido su risa.

—Terry ¿En donde esta Albert? -Terry no dice nada

—Lo siento por no haber sido capaz de protegerte. Lamento que ahora te encuentres en estas condiciones. Perdonane por no ayudar a Albert, Sé que él era muy importante en tu vida.

El dolor en el pecho aumenta, me gustaría gritar y llorar, pero no consigo reaccionar. El silencio es destructivo, siento latir mi corazón. Querría decirle que no es culpa suya, que no podía saber lo loca que estaba Camila, pero no puedo. Cierro los ojos mientras las lágrimas invaden mi rostro, sufro en silencio porque no soy capaz de hacer nada mas.

—Estoy aquí, háblame —suplica pero yo no respondo, continúo flotando en un vacio donde no hay nada. —Por favor, no te cierres. —Suplica de nuevo, pero no respondo. Me dirijo hacia él con la vista borrosa sin decir nada.

\--Afrontaremos juntos todo esto, nena. El dolor físico no se puede comparar al vacío que se ha creado en mi cabeza y al dolor que tengo en el corazón.

—Llévame a casa, Terry —lo suplico desesperada. Quiero marcharme a casa, estar Tranquila.

—Tan pronto como podamos te llevaré a casa, te lo prometo— dice Terry sin soltarme.

Nos encontramos en una zona residencial, una serie de casas adosadas recorre toda la avenida. Una zona muy agradable, tranquila y en orden, muy del estilo de Terry.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Baja por favor.

Cuando bajo del coche se acerca, me coge de la mano y se encamina hacia una de las casas. Miro titubeante la casa de color beige con grandes cristaleras que iluminan el interior y el amplio jardín que la rodea. Simple y encantadora. No sé por qué motivo me ha traído hasta aquí, pero creo que muy pronto lo descubriré. Hurga en el bolsillo saca una llave

\--¿Crees que podamos Empezar? Me acerco prudentemente a él mientras observo las habitaciones vacías. No sé cómo no se da cuenta de que podría hacer cualquier cosa y que al final lo querría más que antes.

—Un lugar para volver a empezar —digo en voz baja mientras mis manos acarician las suyas. Las desplazo lentamente por sus hombros hasta llegar a la base del cuello, —codo con codo —susurro mientras las manos alcanzan su rostro. Cierra los ojos y suspira profundamente. —Eres un hombre extraordinario,

Me sonríe, sus labios rozan los míos sellando nuestra promesa de amor que supera cada límite. Me abraza intensamente y, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, puedo decir que estoy mejor. Juntos podemos reconstruir nuestra vida, retomarla desde el momento en el que nos destruyeron.

—He llegado. ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa? --Le envío el mensage cuándo llego a Casa.

\--Estoy en el Club. Asegurandome de que todo este bien con Teodora y Royal King Ven, te espero.

Releo el mensaje diversas veces. ¿Ir?, ¿ahora? Me miro y pienso que no estoy en las condiciones de salir de casa. Intento llamarlo pero no responde. Resoplo apoyándome en el respaldo del sillón y miro el techo. No tengo ningunas ganas de cambiarme y mucho menos de salir de casa. Lo llamo de nuevo y no responde. Le he estado dando vueltas pero creo que no hay otra solución.

Cuando llego advierto que el local está vacío. Qué extraño, a esta hora se preparan para la abertura nocturna. Aparco el coche y después de dar una breve ojeada alrededor entro en el club.

\--¡Terry! --hablo fuerte pero No responde, pero muy pronto llega un mensaje de él: Encuéntrame. Donde el tiempo se para, eliminando todo el sufrimiento.

Lo veo a lo lejos iluminado por el claro de la luna mientras él la contempla. Me acerco y ahora esta observándome atentamente.

—Estás preciosa —susurra contra mis labios.

—No lo creo dado que estoy por cumplir siete meses de embarazo—Él sonríe negando con la cabeza y me besa.

—Cásate conmigo —siento a duras penas lo que dice pero no estoy segura de lo que he escuchado. Retrocedo y lo observo. Lo ha dicho,

Se arrodilla, hurga en el bolsillo y me parece revivir una escena del pasado. Abro bien los ojos mientras saca una pequeña cajita que conozco muy bien. —Juro que esta vez no escaparás —dice mientras abre la cajita. —¿Quieres casarte conmigo?, ¿quieres ser mi mujer a pesar de todo? Aguanto la respiración mientras espera una respuesta. No necesito tiempo para pensarlo,

—Sí.

—¿Sí, qué? —pregunta con un tono más alto. — Eres tan inteligente como duro de mollera. Sí es mi respuesta —digo riéndome. Se levanta, coge mi mano e introduce el anillo en el anular.

—Te amo. —Me besa con pasión mientras sus brazos me rodean.

—Y yo a ti, Mocoso.

Acaricia mi barriga, mientras disfruto observando a un Terry juguetón. Dentro de dos semanas nacerá nuestro hijo, estoy deseando tenerlo entre mis brazos. Hemos decidido casarnos despúes del nacimiento de nuestro primer hijo.

Isaac se acerca dándome un beso en la barriga dulcemente. En los últimos dos años ha estado siempre ahí, pienso que será un padrino excelente. Terry y yo todavía tenemos que decírselo, estoy deseando ver su cara cuando se entere. Tengo la sospecha que se la vive aquí por Mary ya que se ha mudado con nosotros para estar al pendiente de mí en todo momento. Nada más me daría más gusto que verla feliz

—Quita las manos de mi mujer —dice Terry a mis espaldas. Sus brazos me rodean deslizándose por la barriga.

—Soy un privilegiado, tengo el permiso de tu media naranja —responde Isac dirigiéndose a su sobrino.

—Ahora que el territorio ya está marcado, ¿puedo comer un trozo de tarta? —pregunto disfrutando de la situación. Mientras recuerdo la visita al hospital. El médico ha dicho que todo procede con normalidad, Ha sido una emoción indescriptible ver a nuestro hijo. Terry tenía los ojos llorosos, ver el amor entre sus lágrimas fue lo más hermoso. El recuerdo de mi primer hijo siempre está presente, pero hemos aprendido a recordarlo como el milagro que Dios nos permitió un momento. Ahora está en el cielo y es eterno.

Una fuerte patada hace que emita un grito de dolor. Cielos, qué mal. Tranquilízate pequeño, corro el peligro de que me rompas las costillas.

El dolor aumenta y me retuerzo. Es demasiado doloroso. Siento un desgarro por dentro y observo mis piernas, húmedas.

\-- Ya ha está aquí, he roto aguas. Levanto la mirada, todos me miran preocupados pero extrañamente yo estoy tranquila. —Tenemos que ir al hospital —digo tranquila. —¿No te encuentras bien?, ¿te pasa algo?—pregunta Terry, él que teóricamente debería mantener siempre el control. Ahora está a punto de entrar en pánico. —Sí, he roto aguas, al hospital. Ahora mismo —digo intentando estar tranquila.

Terry no se mueve, parece petrificado. ¿Qué le pasa? Chasqueo los dedos ante su cara para despertarlo de su estado de trance.

\--¿Dónde está ahora el hombre 'todo bajo control'? Lo necesito ahora más que nunca.

\--Si, si nena escuchen. Nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos en el hospital. Grita. Entonces... Me coge por el brazo sin preaviso me alza. ¿Qué hace? Por mucho que el dolor sea fuerte me echo a reír. La situación es graciosa.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, el médico me ve y me llevan a la sala de preparto. El dolor aumenta cada vez más haciéndose insoportable.

No quiero gritar, pero de vez en cuando sin darme cuenta de mi boca salen algunos gritos de dolor.

—Aguanta, pequeña, acabará todo muy pronto —intenta tranquilizarme, pero ni siquiera sus palabras me ayudan. Estoy sudada, tengo calor, me duele, no consigo estar tumbada, ni sentada, ni de pié. Nisé lo que quiero. En realidad, sí, quiero que todo esto se acabe y pronto. Intento respirar regularmente, pero estoy a punto de perder la cabeza. Terry me mira preocupado, y no es para menos, me estoy retorciendo del dolor. Es demasiado fuerte. —Irá todo bien, pequeña, tranquilízate. —Pequeña una mierda, duele —vocifero. Estoy perdiendo el control, no sé cuánto resistiré. Quiero que esta tortura acabe ahora.

Mary tenía razón, es doloroso. Y sin embargo, por lo que parece no es lo mismo para todas. He escuchado decir a algunas mamás del curso preparto que para ellas ha sido un paseo. ¿Y por qué para mí no? Simple injusticia.

No puedo más, ya he tenido tres contracciones pero el niño todavía no ha salido, tengo que darlo todo. Contracción, empujo con todas mis fuerzas y sin hacerlo aposta grito a pleno pulmón. De repente me siento vacía y llega ese dulce sonido. Siento llorar al niño.

—Es un varón. —Nunca he escuchado a mi prometido tan feliz como ahora. Miro a mis hombres y las lágrimas descienden. Soy feliz, mi corazón explota de alegría. Lavan a mi hijo, llora y a mí me gustaría calmar sus lamentos.

Tengo calor, creo que es por culpa de los nervios. Ha pasado un año desde la propuesta de Terry y como prueba de su imprevisibilidad ha elegido mi cumpleaños como el día de nuestra boda. Ha sido paciente quería que Nathan tuviera el tiempi adecuada. Hicimos todo con calma, aunque en poco tiempo, hemos organizado nuestro matrimonio. Esta vez mis amigas no ayudaron a preparar mi matrimonio pero se que estarán el dia de mi boda. El recuerdo de Albert es mi cicatriz más profunda, pero hay cosas que las mujeres debemos guardar. No todo se oculta por discordia. Albert fue importante en mi vida. Él me conoció de seis años de cualquier manera estuvo en mi familia cuando eramos sólo mi papá y yo.

—Cariño, el vestido. Me giro hacia Mary le sonrío. Estoy nerviosa, no debería estarlo pero lo estoy mientras espero que me muestre el vestido que Terry ha elegido. Aunque es un hecho insólito,

—Sorpréndeme —le había dicho. Me gusta que me sorprenda, la confianza que deposito en él es tanta que le daría mi vida segura de que la cuidaría de la mejor manera posible.

—Tengo que reconocer que ese hombre tiene buen gusto y parece conocerte a fondo en todos los sentidos —comenta Mary mientras abre el vestidor. Mary a hora esta con Isac. Son Tal para cual.

\--Por favor que sea simple pero a la vez elegante. Cruzo los dedos en el instante en el que ella sale con el vestido. Se acerca mostrándomelo y exclama:

—Esto es un vestido en condiciones. Un modelo elegante y sofisticado, blanco y completamente cubierto de encajes. Con los dedos toco el tejido y me quedo fascinada admirándolo. Tiene un escote atractivo rodeado de encajes. Largo y ceñido en su justa medida.

—Es perfecto —digo encantada. —Es lo que he pensado cuando Terry lo ha elegido.

Tomo una respiración profunda. ¡Caray! Esta vez voy a casarme de verdad. Me pongo el vestido procurando no tocar el peinado y el maquillaje. Mary gira a mi alrededor mientras observa que el vestido esté en orden y finalmente exclama: —¡Has nacido princesa!

—Eres muy atenta. Gracias por todo, Mary. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo. Eres una chica especial y Isac es un imbécil con suerte.

—Tú igual pequeña — dice y una lagrima cae por mi mejilla.

Terry ha encontrado un lugar perfecto donde casarnos. Sabía que me encantaba correr por Central Park para descargar la tensión, y además creo que tiene algo de mágico. Cuando he leído la invitación no me lo creía, nuestro matrimonio tendría lugar en Ladies Pavilion, un cenador inmerso en el verde con vistas al lago y a los rascacielos que delinean el horizonte.

Cuando llegamos a la avenida que lleva a Ladies Pavilion se me forma un nudo en la garganta. Estoy impaciente de ver a Terry, pero también nerviosa porque no me gusta ser el centro de atención. La puerta se abre y Isaac me extiende la mano galantemente. Sonrío a duras penas y él parece darse cuenta.

—Vamos, enseñémosles quiénes son los más elegantes de la fiesta —comenta. Está intentando distraerme y funciona. Esta vez sonrío espontáneamente. Se endereza y ahueca ligeramente el brazo para permitirme colocar la mano. Me acerco un poco más y dejo salir todo el aire que tengo en los pulmones.

—Estoy lista.

Lo estoy de verdad. Quiero ser la mujer de Terruce GrandChester, el mocoso arrogante del internado, al que todos le temían, por ser un jiripollas,

Él tenia su corazón protegido y yo lo descubrí...

—Irá todo bien —susurra Isac mientras apoya su mano en la mía. Busco entre las personas y miro a mis amigos ahora con hijos. Sigo busvando hasta que veo a los ojos que adoro y cuando los encuentro el mundo se detiene. Él me sonríe, se coloca bien la chaqueta y después hace eso que me vuelve loca completamente, hablarme con los ojos. Mi corazón late más fuerte con cada uno de mis pasos, y late fuerte solo por él.

—Te está comiendo con los ojos —comenta Isac contento. No respondo porque esos ojos me han hechizado, esa mirada que significa todo. Llego a su lado dándome cuenta de que he desfilado delante de todos los invitados, estaba pensando demasiado en él como para percatarme

El oficiante comienza el rito mientras que nosotros estamos perdidos uno en el otro. Ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a apartar la mirada, es algo mágico. Sus ojos brillan más que nunca, cargados de amor, exactamente como mi corazón siempre ha soñado. A pesar de todo hemos llegado hasta aquí, él y yo contra cualquier adversidad. La vida nos ha puesto a prueba diversas veces pero al final de todo hemos resistido, nuestra unión se ha hecho más fuerte que antes.

—¿Acepta Terrunce GrandChester como esposa a la aquí presente Candy White? Sin apartar la mirada, inclina la cabeza ligeramente y observo cómo sus labios se entreabren lentamente.

—Sí, quiero.

— ¿Acepta Candy White como esposo al aquí presente Terrunce GradChester?

Guardo Silencio recordando Todos los momentos que hemos vivido juntos. Al final él es el sol después de la tormenta. Ese amor loco y único que encuentras una vez en la vida.

Me escruta atentamente, está a punto de decir algo pero yo me adelanto.

—Sí quiero —digo convencida.

—Por el poder que me confiere el Estado, os declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la esposa. Se acerca, y como en la mejor escena de una película romántica, me besa mientras me rodea con sus brazos.

El amor va mucho más allá de un par de besos o unas caricias por aquí y por allá, eso cualquiera te lo podría dar, pero el amor es eso que te hace suspirar, es un algo que no tiene definición, que no tiene límites, que puede llegar a ser tan grande como tú se lo permitas, porque amar y ser amado es lo más hermoso que dos personas pueden llegar a vivir; y en ese momento, Candy y Terry entendieron que la felicidad no sería eterna, nunca faltarían un par de problemas, pero estaban decididos a aprovechar hasta el más mínimo instante que la vida les permitiera, estaban dispuestos a amarse tanto como les fuera posible; nadie es perfecto, el secreto está en amar sus imperfecciones aún más que sus mismas cualidades.

X~ FIN ~X

JillValentine


End file.
